Pieces
by erinnwhoaxo
Summary: Brittany has had one of the worst days of her life. Her boyfriend, Sam, broke up with her and she completely bombed the biggest audition of her life. She's waiting for her best friend, Quinn at a bar when she meets a hot Latina bartender, Santana. She doesn't even know her but she's completely infatuated with her. AU.
1. Sittin' At A Bar

Today was supposed to be the best day of my life. It was the biggest audition of my life. I came to New York two years ago hoping to have a career in dance. I've been dancing my since I was two years old. It's what I lived for. There's nothing like the rush of being on stage in front of hundreds of people, that moment when the lights come up and the music starts. When I danced, I didn't think about anything else. Nothing else mattered.

It was an audition to be a back up dancer for Beyonce on her world tour. My agent got me the audition a couple months ago and I've been working my ass off preparing for it. I worked at a small studio in the city teaching a few hip hop classes three days a week. On the weekends, I worked at a book store a couple blocks down. Needless to say, I was very busy.

I live in an apartment in Upper West Manhattan with my boyfriend, Sam. Well, he did live there and he was my boyfriend as of this morning. He and I had been together since high school and we moved out here to pursue our dreams. He wanted to be a model and I wanted to be a dancer. His dream came true when he landed an underwear ad on the side of a bus. However, that was enough for him and he came homesick and wanted to go home. I didn't want to go back home. Ever. There was nothing for me there and I knew that I was destined to do bigger things than live in a small town in Ohio. Sam and I began arguing over staying here and going home. Our relationship started to go sour when we realized we both wanted different things. He wanted to get married and start a family, I wanted to start my career and pursue dancing for as long as I could. I didn't want to get married but I wasn't sure if I just didn't want to marry him or if I just didn't want to get married right now. It's funny because I thought that I loved him but I don't know if I really loved him or just the idea of him. So this morning, he packed up his things and went back home after breaking up with me.

I didn't cry when he left. It wasn't shocked that things ended. We hadn't slept together in months and we were basically walking on egg shells around each other. We weren't happy anymore. The thing that bothered me the most is he wasn't just my boyfriend but he was also my best friend and I didn't know what to do without him. He'd been the only thing I've known for the past four years. He was my biggest supporter or had been. So when I went to my audition, all I could think about was how he wasn't here anymore and I choked. The music started and I moved. I'd practiced this dance for months and I knew I was good. His words cut me like a knife and I stumbled and didn't land the jump I had previously perfected. It was over at that moment. I quickly got back on my feet and finished but I knew that it was done. I waited until all the auditions were over with the other dancers. Everyone went back into the auditorium where they called out the people's numbers who made it. They didn't call mine.

Defeated, I went back to my apartment and washed this horrible day off. I got dressed and plopped on the couch flipping through channels but I wasn't in the mood to watch tv so I turned it off. It was too quiet and empty in here. Normally Sam would be working out or talking to me. He always made dinner. Now, there was just silence. I needed to get out so I changed into jeans and a tshirt and threw on my sneakers. I didn't need a coat or anything since it was spring but it had been raining all day so I grabbed my umbrella and my purse and headed out the door.

I walked around the city for a while just trying to find somewhere to go. I texted my friend Quinn to see if she could meet me somewhere before I left. She replied that she had work for another hour but could meet me at Howard's bar after. I'd been there before. It was a decent sized bar about ten blocks from my apartment. It was fun to go to on the weekends because it was more like a club then. Since it was Thursday, I doubt that it would be that crazy. I was right around the corner from there so I decided to go there now and wait for Quinn.

I stepped into the bar and there was maybe three people there. I wasn't sure if I should sit at the bar or a table. Before I could make a decision, my feet were pulling me to the bar. I didn't realize how tired I was until I sat down. I cupped my cheek in my hand and pulled out my phone to check to time. I still had about an hour before Quinn got here. I wish she were here now because I really didn't want to be alone right now. I put my phone back in my pocket and cupped both my cheeks in my hands closing my eyes. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt someone stand infront of me.

"Hey. What can I get for you?" The bartender, I'm assuming, asked me.

"Vodka tonic, please. More vodka than tonic." I replied without opening my eyes.

"Coming right up."

I sat there with my eyes closed still when I hear a glass being set down in front of me. I rubbed my eyes but didn't open them.

"Bad day?" The bartender asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair and shrugged before slowly opening my eyes. "Y-yeah." I stammered. There infront of me stood probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had long wavy dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders, big brown eyes, glossy plump lips. She was shorter than me and was definitely latina. She was wearing a tight black v-neck t-shirt with the words "Howard's Bar" on it and tight black jeans. She smiled at me and I felt my heart speed up.

I've been with both guys and girls. Gender didn't really matter to me. I just loved people. I dated a few girls before Sam and to be honest, I've slept with alot of people. It was just sex though. The only person I ever really loved was Sam but again, I still wasn't sure if it really was love or just comfort.

"Do you want a menu?" She asked after a minute.

"Um, sure." I replied never taking my eyes off her. She reached under the bar and pulled out a menu placing it in front of me. She turned on her heel and walked away taking care of her other customers. I was almost finished my drink and staring off into space when we came back placing another drink in front of me.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome." She smiled. She turned to walk away put quickly turned back to me. "So I have to ask, what is a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself?"

My heart skipped a beat when she said the word pretty and I knew that my cheeks were bright red. "Um, I'm, uh, waiting for a friend." I managed to get out.

"Boyfriend?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Oh my god she was beautiful. She probably thought I was creepy because I keep stammering my words and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"N-no. I don't, um.." Suddenly I remembered why I was here. I felt tears prickling my eyes but I blinked them away. I broke the eye contact and looking down at my hands in my lap. I wasn't going to start crying. Not with her there. "I don't have a boyfriend. Not anymore."

She looked like she was going to say something but the man at the other end of the bar interrupted.

"Hey Santana, I'm heading out. Can I get the check?"

She smiled at me and turned away. "Sure, Bill." I felt sad, well sadder than I already was when she walked away. She punched some numbers in the register and then grabbed his card from him swiping it on the machine. How can someone make working a register so sexy? Now I could really feel my cheeks burning up. After a couple minutes she came back to me with a bowl in her hand and set it in front of me.

"Just in case you don't want to order anything. Trust me, you don't want to drink on an empty stomach." She smirked. I smiled back and nodded.

"So.. you're name's Santana?" I asked.

"That it is. What's yours?" She asked picking up a rag and wiping the spot next to me.

"Brittany."

She set the rag down and wiped her hands on her apron before leaning on the bar with her elbows in front of me. Her breasts squished together and I felt my breath hitch.

"Brittany.. pretty name." She smiled at me as I blushed. "So, tell me about this bad day you're having."

I pursed my lips and looked down at my hands shaking my head. "You don't want to hear about my problems."

"I'm a bartender. It's what I do. Sometimes it's easier to talk to someone you don't know and who doesn't know you."

Why was she being so nice to me? She was the definition of perfect. I didn't feel right dumping my problems on her but the look she was giving me told me that it was okay. Her eyes showed true concern. I shifted in my seat and looked back up at her. She smiled softly at me as if it was her way of saying that she wanted to hear about my day.

"Well, my boyfriend dumped me and moved back home and I blew the biggest audition of my life." I told her before taking a big gulp of my drink.

"Geez. Guess it was a bad day." I shrugged and scooped a piece of ice in my mouth. "Why'd he dump you?" She asked after a moment.

"We've been having issues. I wasn't shocked that he ended it but I didn't expect it to be today. He and I just wanted different things."

She nodded her head. "Understandable. So what do you want?"

I took a minute to think it over, chewing on my ice cube before responding. "I want to dance professionally. I don't really care where but it's all I've ever wanted. He wanted to be a model and he did it. And then he moved back home this morning." I shook away the tears that threatened to fall. "His picture is on a bus. For Hanes underwear."

She furrowed her brows for a second like she was thinking. "Blonde hair? Big lips?"

"That's him." I said playing with the straw in my drink. "That's the thing that sucks. Now I have to see his face everywhere I go. UGH!" I spat.

"So he got his dream but couldn't wait for you to have yours? That's kind of shitty." She snapped.

I shrugged. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked looking up at her.

She laughed and shook her head. "No. I haven't had a boyfriend since like high school."

This shocked me. She was beautiful. How in the hell was she still single? She could have any guy she wanted. "Really? But you're so pretty."

I think she blushed. It's hard to tell because ethnic people don't really blush but I think she did. "Yeah.. I don't really like the male gender if you know what I mean."

My eyes went wide. I was dreaming. Someone pinch me. "So.. you're a..."

"Lesbian? Yes." She said smirking at me.

I smiled at her and shrugged. "So no girlfriends?"

She pursed her lips and didn't respond right away. She straightened up taking her elbows off the bar and scratched her head. "I don't, um.. I don't do relationships."

"Oh."

"Yeah.." It was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "So, tell me about this audition." She said leaning against the bar again.

"Oh, um, it was for Beyonce's tour."

Her eyes widened as if she was impressed. "Wow! So you're like really good then?"

"Not good enough apparently. I blame Sam. I kept thinking about him throughout the whole dance. And then I choked. I didn't get the part."

"That sucks but I'm sure there will be other auditions." She said as she moved her lips to one side.

She was about to say something when Quinn came up from behind me. "Hi!" She said poking my sides making me jump.

"Hey!" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

Santana stepped back and grabbed a napkin putting it in front of Quinn. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll a fuzzy navel, please. Thanks." Quinn replied. Santana nodded and turned on her heel. I was kind of sad that Quinn interrupted us. I wanted to continue our conversation. She came back a couple minutes later with Quinn's drink but she didn't stick around. She went back to the other customers as the bar became a little busier. I stared at her as she walked away. I didn't even notice that Quinn was talking to me until she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Helloooooo Brittany." Quinn said.

I snapped my focus to Quinn and shook myself out of my thoughts. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay. So what's going on? Sam called me." She asked concerned.

"Ugh. Did he tell you?"

"Yeah... I'm sorry Britt." She said squeezing my hand.

I shrugged. "I knew it was coming sooner or later. I just wish it hadn't been today."

"Oh yeah! How'd your audition go?" She asked cheerfully.

"I, um... I didn't get it." I responded sadly looking at my hands.

"What? But you were ready for that! What happened?" She asked in shock.

"Sam happened. Ugh. I don't know. All I kept thinking about was him the whole time and I fell."

Quinn tilted her head to the side and gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry honey."

Quinn and I chatted for a while. It helped a little to have someone who cared about me. She and I had been friends since high school. We were cheerleaders and very popular. She never cared who I dated as long as I was happy. I loved her for that. She moved out to New York shortly after Sam and I did to pursue a career in acting. We were in Glee club together. She always had my back and I always had hers.

After a couple hours, Quinn said she needed to get home to Puck, her fiance. We said our goodbyes and she was out the door. It was getting late but I wasn't ready to home to my empty apartment yet. I looked around and didn't see Santana anywhere. I asked one of the other bartenders and they told me she was off the clock. I frowned. I didn't even know her but for the first time all day she had made me forget all of my problems. So instead of going home, I kept ordering drinks.

For a Thursday night, this place was hopping. The DJ arrived and people were already on the dance floor. I eventually joined and started dancing with random people. I made out with random people too. Boys and girls. I took a break and grabbed some water at the bar when I felt my phone buzz. It was a text from Sam.

_Hey Britt, hope you're okay. I made it home. I'm sorry things ended this way. I'll always love you. - Sam_

Suddenly I felt the tears form in my eyes. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I stood up and realized how drunk I was. I could barely see in front of me. I managed to weave through the crowd of people and make it to the bathroom. Luckily it was a single bathroom. I sat on the toilet and sobbed silently letting the tears finally fall from my eyes. I don't know how long I had been sitting there until the door flew open. I must have forgotten to lock it. It made me jump and I looked up to see Santana standing in the doorway.

"Oh.. I'm- I'm sorry." She said quickly.

This time, she was wearing a tight dark blue dress that showed off her perfect body. Her hair was down and wavy like before but sexier. She was wearing black knee high boots and hoop earrings.

I quickly wiped my tears away and stood up but I stumbled to the right. I almost fell but Santana caught me before that happened. She grabbed my shoulders pulling me up right. She smelt amazing, like some kind of fruity soap. I didn't look at her. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"You okay?" I asked as she scanned my face for answers.

"I- I'm fine." I replied and tried to walk forward but once again I stumbled and once again Santana caught me.

"Woah. Okay. I got you." She pulled me upright again and wrapped an arm around my waist to steady me. "Come on, let's get you a cab."

She kept her arm around me as we walked through the crowd. A couple people I made out with came up to me trying to get me to dance. One particular guy who was now just as drunk grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to him as his hands found my butt. Santana quickly snatched me back and pushed the guy away.

"Get the fuck off of her you asshole!" She spat at him.

Wow! Feisty Santana was even hotter! I didn't know why she was doing all of this. She could have just left me in there. She didn't even know me.

We finally made our way outside and she hailed a cab. I figured she would just get the cab and put me in it and that would be it but that's not what happened. When the cab pulled over, she helped me in and then she got in as well.

"Britt, what's your address?" She asked. Her arm still around my waist.

I told the cab driver my address and he took off. Again, I expected her this time to ride with me to my apartment, drop me off, and be on her way. That's not what happened.

When the cab pulled up to my apartment, she got out with me and paid the driver. She told me to direct her to my door. I tried to lead the way but all I could do was cling tightly to her. When we reached my door, I reached in my pocket for the key and after several tries, I finally got the door open. I flicked the switch by the door illuminating the whole room. She walked me over to the couch and sat me down. I didn't realize that I was crying until now.

"I- I'm sorry." I said through tears.

"Shhh. What are you sorry for?" She asked as she wiped at my tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"Y-you didn't h-have to take me h-home." I sobbed. "I-I probably ruined y-your whole night."

"You didn't and I wanted to make sure you got here safely." She said sweetly still wiping my tears. I didn't realize until now that she was holding my hand. I didn't understand why she was being so nice and why she was taking care of me. At the same time, I didn't want her to leave. I honestly just wanted to cry in her arms but I knew that would probably be weird and she would probably never speak to me again. She got up from the couch and grabbed me a glass of water. I had stopped crying and pulled myself together.

"Here. Drink this." She said handing me to glass.

"Don't you get tired of serving people drinks?"

She laughed. It was silent for a couple minutes as I drank the water. Finally, I set the now empty glass on the coffee table and sat back on the couch.

"Are you okay now?" She asked placing her hand on my knee.

I nodded. "I think so."

"Okay, well I'm going to head out then. Do you need help getting changed?"

I shook my head. I almost said yes because I didn't want her to go. But I knew she had to. "I'm okay. Thanks for taking care of me."

She smiled at me and stood up. "No problem. I'll see you around."

And just like that, she was gone.

I got up from the couch and walked into my bedroom, the alcohol starting to wear off. I quickly got changed and brushed my teeth before settling in bed. I didn't fall asleep though. I lay awake thinking about the day I just had. However, I didn't really think of Sam. The only person I thought of was Santana. I wanted to know her. I needed to know her. I didn't even know her but I knew that she was special.


	2. I Want To Know You

I woke up the next day in my bed alone. It's the first time in a long time that I'd slept alone. I was surprised that I stayed asleep but I think we can thank the alcohol for that. Oh, the alcohol. The sun was up and it was so bright. It felt like it was blinding me and it wasn't even that bright out. I tried to sit up but it felt like there was a large elephant sitting on my head. I smelled like a frat party. I couldn't move. I didn't want to move. What the hell happened last night? How did I get home?

Santana.

Santana brought me home. Shit. She must think I'm a basketcase. There were tears and she had to take care of me. I was a little embarrassed. No, not just a little. I was very embarrassed.

I glanced over at my clock that read it was 1pm. I groaned and tried to sit up slowly. My head was throbbing and the sun was not helping. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and a wave a nausea rippled through me. I sprinted to the bathroom making it just in time as I vomited the remaining alcohol in my system into the toilet. Reaching up, I flushed the toilet and sat down on the cool tiles and leaned my back against the tub. Maybe a shower would make me feel better. I stood up and turned the shower on before slowly shedding off my clothes.

It took me a while to shower. Mostly it just consisted of me standing under the hot water and trying to regain my composure. Once I washed myself, I hopped out and got dressed then went to make some coffee and breakfast to soak up whatever was left in my stomach. Thank god I had off today because I don't think I would have survived work like this.

The food definitely helped. Soon enough the nausea was gone and I took some tylenol for my head guzzling it down with a glass of water.

Standing in the living room, I remembered why I left yesterday. I still had all my furniture but all of Sam's things were gone and there was only mine. I wondered if Santana was working. I should thank her and apologize for last night. On one hand, I was embarrassed and wanted to hide away in my bed forever but on the other, I really wanted to see Santana.

Why was the this girl on my mind? I talked to her for like a half hour yesterday. For all I know, she could be like a criminal or drug addict or something. No, not her. She was different, unlike anyone I've ever know. I just wanted to know more about her. Where was she from? What were her parents like? Did she have siblings? What did she like to do? What were her friends like? You know, that type of stuff.

Without thinking, I grabbed my purse and keys and I was running out the door.

I walked the ten blocks to the bar but once I got there, I froze. What was I going to say to her? Whatever, I'll just wing it. I went to grab the door handle but turned around and walked back a few feet. What if she wasn't even here? It was too late to wish that I wouldn't make a fool out of myself. I already did that last night. God, why was this so difficult? I can't do this.

I turned around to walk back home but bumped right into someone, the contents of their purse spilling out.

"Jesus! Watch where the fuck you're going!" She spat.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" I said crouching down quickly to pick up the things from her purse.

"Great, I'm already la- Brittany?" She asked cutting herself off.

I looked up and was met with dark brown eyes. I knew those eyes. Santana. I bumped into Santana. Great. Now not only am I a drunken fool but a clutz.

"Santana?" I finally asked. Her expression soften and she smiled at me. "I'm sorry." I said as we both stood up.

"Nahh, no worries. What are you doing here?" She asked putting the last few things back into her purse.

"I.. umm.. I.."

"Come inside. I'm late. I have to clock in." She cut her off grabbing my arm and pulling me into the bar. "Have a seat. Unless you have somewhere to be." She said ask she put her things away and punched in on the register. There was only a few other people in there. They must be regulars because she didn't even ask what they wanted, she just poured them drinks.

"You're late, Santana!" a man shouted from the back. She made the cutest faces. It was like an 'oops' face that you'd make when someone catches you doing something you shouldn't.

"Sorry! I couldn't catch a free cab. I had to take the subway." She yelled back.

"Where's Tina?" He angrily asked back.

"She's on her way! She probably had the same problem." She turned to me with a wink and put a glass infront of me. Shit. I didn't want to be a wimp and not drink it but I was still recovering from last night.

"Oh.. umm I don't.." I tried to say but she leaned in closer to me and smirked.

"Relax. It's just water. I figured you could use some." There was that feeling again. My heart sped up and my palms were sweating. I felt like I was intoxicated again. All she did was look at me.

I was about to say something when another girl came behind the bar. She looked rushed. She was a little shorter than Santana, asian, brown hair, brown eyes. She was the wearing the same thing as Santana. The same outfit Santana wore yesterday.

"About time you got here. Joe already bitched at me for being late. I told him you were on your way." Santana said to the asian girl who was throwing her hair into a ponytail.

The other girl turned around to face me and my eyes widened in shock. "Oh, hey Brittany!" she greeted me.

"Tina? Hi! I didn't know you worked here." I replied.

"Oh yeah, I left for a while but recently came back to make some extra cash. How are you?"

"Woah, woah, woah. You two know each other?" Santana interrupted.

"Yeah, she teaches dance at the studio Mike started at last month."

Santana furrowed her brows and looked at me and then back at Tina. "So this is the dancer that Mike always talks about? The one who's like really really amazing?"

Tina laughed and I turned ten different shades of red. "That's her! Aww she's blushing." Tina turned to Santana before adding "I'll have to tell him you met her when we get home."

Suddenly something clicked in my head. "Wait, you live together?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah." Tina stated.

"Unfortunately." Santana snarked rolling her eyes.

I giggled. "So you're their obnoxious roommate?" I said with a smile.

Santana gasped and looked at Tina. "Obnoxious?"

"Mike's words! Not mine!" Tina said running away from Santana.

"You better run!" She said as she placed her hands on her hips before turning her attention back to me. "So you work with Mike? It really is a small world."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, that's so weird. Mike will come in and tell me that his roommate bitched him out again or that she brought another girl home and wasn't subtle about it." I said as I chuckled.

She shook her head and smirked at me. "A, he should know not to mess with Snixx and B, I told them to wear earplugs." God I loved that snarkiness about her. She was so sexy when she was snarky. I was smiling widely now. All of the fear that I had felt coming in here vanished but then reappeared when she leaned on her elbows in front of me before asking "So what did you come here for? I saw you going back and forth to the door and the street."

Oh, god. I'm so embarrassing. "Oh. I, um, came to thank you for last night." I looked down at the hands before adding "And to apologize. I hope I didn't ruin your night."

She smiled at me. God, that smile. I caught myself staring at her lips. They were so plump. She looked like an amazing kisser. I wanted to feel her lips against mine. I wondered if she was a soft kisser or a rough kisser. She was probably amazing in bed. Oh my god, why am I thinking about this? I shook myself from my thoughts and refocused my attention to her face. She was smiling softly.

"I told you last night. Don't worry about anything. It was my pleasure. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely." There she was again, being nice.

Before I could say anything, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw it was a text from Quinn. It read _girl talk 911, my apartment now?_ Once again, Quinn cock blocks me. I frown down at my phone and type her back saying I'm on my way.

Santana must sense my disappointment because she asks me "You okay?"

"Yeah, I have to go. A friend needs me. See you around?" I ask her and I swear I see a smidge of disappointment on her face.

"Yeah, see you around."

I grab my things and reluctantly head out the door. I hated not knowing when I would see her again. I just wanted to sit and talk with her forever. The way she made me feel like addictive and I craved more of her everytime she looked at me.

/

Santana's POV

I didn't realize how long I stood there smiling until Tina nudged me with her elbow.

"Santanaaaaaa." Tina sang out. I shook myself from my thoughts and turned to Tina. "Lost you there a minute."

"Oh sorry, I, um, spaced out." I tried to cover up. Tina saw right through me and smiled at me.

"Uh huh. Or you were just thinking about a certain blonde that literally just walked out the door." She pointed out.

"Shut up, I was not." I defended.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Tina said throwing up her arms.

We were silent for a couple minutes as we cleaned up the bar a little. I really wanted to know more about Brittany. Even though I hadn't been in a relationship in years, I felt like I just wanted to be around her and only her. I needed to know more.

"So... what do you know about her?" I asked casually.

"Why do you care?" She snarked at me.

"I don't..." I looked down at my feet.

I could feel Tina staring at me. She could always see right through me.

"All I know is she's from Ohio and she came out here to pursue dance. And she's crazy good at dancing." She said giving in. I blotted my lips to keep from smiling. If Tina says she's good, she's really good. "But if you want to know more, just ask Mike. I'm sure he knows more than I do." I nodded and began to turn away to go to the other side of the bar but she spoke up stopping me. "I don't know if she's into girls or not but if she is, would you ever consider dating her?"

I shot her a glare. "You know I don't do dating." I said sternly.

"Santana, when is this going to stop? Why can't you just find someone and stick with them? Not everyone is out to hurt you."

I froze at her last statement. "Stop. You don't know anything about it." I said gritting my teeth.

"Just... stop running." Tina said softly.

Before she could say anything else, I went into the back room to get some ice just wanting to be alone for a couple minutes. You see, my whole life has been a series of people leaving. My parents died in a car accident when I was 15 and then I lived with my Abuela until I told her that I was gay and she kicked me out. Since then, I'd been moving from place to place, sleeping on people's couches. Tina and I were in the same grade and she watched me go through it all. After high school, I left my hometown in Washington state and traveled around the United States for two years before coming to the city and running into Tina. Mike and Tina took me in and here I am.

During my adventures, I met many different people of all different backgrounds. Some good, some bad. I experimented with drugs but I never got hooked or anything. After seeing what it's done to so many people, I opted out of it. People tell me that I'm strong for going through what I did and keeping my nose clean. However, my trust issues make up for that. I don't trust people long enough to have a relationship with them. People come into your life, they stay for a little while, and then they leave. That's life and I refuse to let them come in, take whatever is left of me, and leave me all alone again. It's too hard so I just do the hookup scene. That way there's no feelings involved and I choose when they leave. Call it selfish or cowardice but it's been working for me for years.

/

Brittany's POV

After my morning with Santana, I met up with Quinn at a starbucks a few blocks down. She was already there so I didn't have to wait for her to show up.

"Hey. Sorry it took so long." I explained sitting down in the empty seat across from her.

"It's okay. How are you? You okay?" She asked concerned.

Right. Sam. I almost forgot about him. Isn't that sad?

"I'm okay." I nodded.

She smiled at me and nodded back. "So what were you doing before I came here? You have your 'i met someone' look on you face." Quinn always did know me so well. I blushed brightly and she let her jaw drop. "You did! Tell me right now!"

"Okay, okay. Remember our bartender at the bar yesterday?" I asked.

She nodded. "I think so... yes. Okay. I remember now. Dark hair? Really pretty?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. Before you came in we were talking for a while. She asked me what was wrong, blah blah blah. I was just upset about everything so I ended up staying there and I had ALOT to drink and then Sam texted me and I got upset and I started crying and she saw me and brought me home."

"She brought you home? Anything else happen?" She asked curiously.

"No. But she was really sweet so I went to tell her thank you just now and we talked for a bit more."

"Is she into girls?" Quinn asked hopefully.

"She's a lesbian." I said proudly.

"Oh my god! We got to make it happen!" Quinn nearly yelled.

I giggled. "Yeah but when I was talking to her she said she doesn't do relationships. So.. I don't know." I said sadly.

"Oh, come on. No one will be able to pass you up. And you sound like you really like her."

"I do. Oh and she lives with Mike." I pointed out.

"Mike? Like the guy who works with you?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah. Weird right?"

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "So how are we going to make this happen?"

/

Friday

I hadn't heard from or seen Santana since I went to thank her. I'd been busy with work all week so I hadn't had time to stop in and see her. Also, I didn't want her to think I was like stalking her or anything. I arrived at the dance studio for my hip hop class when I bumped into Tina.

"Hey, Brittany!" She said walking over to me as I set my bag down and opened it looking for my music.

"Hey Tina! How are you?" I asked politely.

"I'm good. Just waiting for Mike. How are you?"

"Good. Happy it's Friday. I actually have off this weekend so after this class I can relax."

"That's good." She said as Mike came in. "Well, have a nice weekend."

"You too. Bye Mike." I said waving to them.

"See ya Britt." Mike said waving back.

Tina interlaced her fingers with Mike's and they began to walk out of the studio. I turned towards the stereo to put my music in when I heard footsteps walk in. I assumed it was my class but when I turned around, Tina appeared again.

"Hey, so I was wondering what you were doing tonight." She asked with a small smile.

I shrugged. "Probably just going on a date with my tv."

She giggled and nodded at me. "We're going to a club tonight. You should come. Santana will be there." She teased. I couldn't help but smile when she said Santana. I pursed my lips for a moment thinking it over. I really did miss Santana and this way, I could get to know her better. "Come on, it'll be fun." She added.

"Okay." I replied with a cheeky smile.

"YAY! Okay, here put your number in my phone and I'll text you the details." The asian girl said cheerfully handing me her phone. I punched in my number and saved it before handing it back to her. "Cool. I'll see you later then!"

I smiled again while giggling. "Okay, see you later."

/

After getting the details from Tina, I got dressed in a tight black dress that revealed a generous amount of cleavage and black fuck me pumps. I called Quinn and she agreed to come with me so that if it ends up being a flop, atleast I'll have a friendly face around.

We arrived at what seemed to be a popular club in Manhattan at around 8pm. There was a long line and half a dozen bouncers outside letting people in. The line wasn't even moving. I began to worry that we weren't going to be able to get inside. It seemed like only people who were VIPs were getting in. Tina didn't mention anything about this. Just as I was about to say something to Quinn, my phone rang with Tina's number popping up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! Are you here yet?" She asked. It was hard to hear her over the music.

"Yeah. We're in line."

"What?" She asked. I said something else but it appeared she couldn't hear me. I began to get nervous. I really wanted to hang out with Santana. "Hang on." I heard some rustling and then it was alot quieter. "Okay, come to the front of the line. I'm up there now."

"We have to go to the front of the line." I said to Quinn.

"Who is that?" Tina asked through the phone.

"Oh, I hope it's okay. I asked my friend Quinn to come along." I said nervously looking at Quinn.

"Of course it's okay! Now hurry up and get your ass up here." She giggled. Quinn grabbed my arm as I led her to the front of the line while I was still on the phone. I saw Tina standing there next to a bouncer whispering something in his ear.

"There they are. They're with me." She said to the bouncer. He nodded and unhooked the rope letting us past.

This place was like anything I've ever seen before. There were atleast three bars in here and a very large dance floor crowded with people. Everything was tinted purple from all the black lights. Tina led us so a high rise area with tables and stools. As she walked up the stairs, I spotted Santana sitting alone sipping her drink. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was down and wavy. She wore a tight dress that showed off her slim body. It was hard to tell what color it was because of the lighting. She also had on the same boots I saw her in before.

"Look who I found!" Tina said in a sing song voice as we got to the table.

Santana's eyes widened with shock. "Brittany!" she said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Tina invited me." I said not able to stop myself from smiling.

Santana shot Tina a look. Tina smirked back at her before speaking. "This round's on me. I'm gonna go find me. What do you guys want to drink?"

"What are you drinking?" I asked Santana.

"Captain and coke." She stated.

"I'll have what she has." I said turning to Tina.

"Oh no. Something tells me you're not on the same level as me with drinking. Get her a vodka tonic, extra ice." Santana cut in.

"Okay. Quinn wanna come with?" Tina asked.

"Um, sure. I'll be right back."

Quinn and Tina left for the bar leaving Santana and I alone.

"Have a seat." Santana said pointing to an empty seat next to her. "So how've you been? Haven't seen you around lately."

"I've been good. Really busy." I replied sitting down. "How about you?"

She shrugged. "Pretty good. Just working alot."

I nodded and shifted a little so I was facing her. "So how long have you been a bartender?" I asked her.

"Umm, two years." She said squinting her eyes in thought.

"Really? Did you go to school for it?"

"Nope." She said taking a sip of her drink. "Tina trained me."

I nodded. "Wow. So you never went to college?"

"Nope. What about you?" She replied curtly.

I shook my head. "No, but I went to an arts high school."

"Oh really? I didn't know they had those in Ohio."

"How did you know I was from Ohio?" I asked quickly realizing I've never told her where I was from.

"Oh.. I uh.." She stammered.

"You asked about me didn't you?" I teased.

"Whaaa? No." I smirked at her as she nervously tried to play it off. "Okay, fine." She admitted throwing her arms slightly in the air.

I smiled widely at her as my cheeks became red. Thank god it was semi dark in here so she couldn't really tell. "So, are you from here?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"No. I'm from Washington state originally. Right outside Seattle." she smiled.

"Oh wow! What are you doing so far from home? Do you ever go visit your parents?"

I noticed Santana's face go from flirty to serious and her body tensed. Maybe it was a touchy subject. She looked like she was about to say something but then she didn't. She just looked down at her hands in her lap like she was trying to think of what to say. Just as I was about to say something, we were interrupted.

"We're backk!" Tina sang. "Okay, Brittany, here's your vodka tonic. Santana, here's your captain and coke." Tina handed me my drink and I took a big gulp. I didn't know what just happened but all of sudden things got really tense. I decided not to push the subject and instead was being lead to the dance floor by Mike. I stared back at Santana who still had the same look on her face as I walked behind Mike. I just wanted to throw my hands around her and kiss her until she felt better. I figured it was better if I just left it alone for now and had a good time.

Three songs later, Mike and I made our way back to the table out of breath. I took a big gulp of my drink and set it down on the table. Santana seemed to have perked up a bit. I could still see the pain in her eyes but she was more cheery now thanks to Captain Morgan. I sat and talked amongst the group for a while. Mostly it was just us trying to get to know each other better. A song ended and a new song began and as the alcohol crept into my blood stream I found myself dragging Santana to the dance floor. She was smiling widely and laughing clearly as drunk as I was if not more. We managed to stumble our way to the dance floor and she fell into me. We were cracking up laughing and I helped straighten her up.

In that moment, we didn't need words. One look into her eyes and I saw her soul. I'm pretty sure she was feeling the same way. No. I knew she was feeling the same way. Our bodies moved together to the music. She clung to my hands with hers and we were pressed against each other. Even if I was sober, I still would have felt just as intoxicated with her being so close to me. When the song ended, the rest of the gang joined us and Santana pulled away from me. I instantly missed her even though she just took three steps backwards. I wanted body against mine again. I wanted to take her home, strip off her clothes, and make love to her. She was unlike anyone I'd ever been with before. It was exciting and terrifying at the same time.

The next thing I knew, Santana was once again walking me into my apartment. She had her arm around my waist as she walked me inside and sat me on the couch. It felt like deja vu. She handed me some pills and a glass of water and sat with me until I finished it. Then in one swift motion she helped me to my feet and to my bedroom once again asking if I needed help getting changed. I told her I was okay and she said goodnight. This time, however, I stopped her before she left my room.

"Santana?" I slurred out.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around to face me.

"I like you." I said cheekily.

She giggled. "I like you too, Britt."

Britt. She called me Britt. I couldn't control my smile. She always did this to me. My stomach felt like it was fluttering and before I could stop it I vomited words.

"Will you go on a date with me?"

She smiled and walked back over to the bed. "You're cute but I'm pretty sure you're straight." She said laughing softly.

I sat up. "I've been with both. I don't really care about gender. I like who I like." I stated matter of factly.

She smiled at the floor before looking up at me seriously. "I don't do dating or relationships, Brittany. I'm sorry but you and I... it'll never happen." My smile faltered and I got that feeling in your throat when you feel like you're about to cry. One more rejection. She turned away quickly whispering goodnight before closing my door behind her leaving me with nothing but rejection.

I couldn't help it. I just wanted her. I needed her. I began to feel like maybe this was about Sam and I just needed someone and she was the first attraction I'd had since him. Maybe I was crazy and just going through a phase.

No. That's not what this was. I wasn't going to let her reject me. She was going to be mine. I'd wait forever if I had to but all that pain that I had seen in her eyes earlier tonight, I was going to fix that. I knew in my heart that this wasn't over. It was all the hope I needed to keep trying.

I didn't even bother getting changed. I layed back in my bed and sleep came quickly.


	3. Secrets

_**A/N **__So glad you guys are enjoying this story. I'm trying to update as fast as possible but I was suffering a bit of writer's block for a couple days. I suck at the whole getting to know each other deal so just bear with me. :)_

The sting of the next morning came quicker than I'd hoped. The sting of Santana's rejection made my whole body ache. I knew it was going to be hard to get her but I didn't expect it to feel like this. The more I tried not to think about her, the more I did. I didn't want to move from my safe place in bed. A part of me wished I could take it all back and given her more time. Maybe she wasn't attracted to me. Maybe I wasn't her type. If Santana was anything, readable wasn't it.

My phone buzzed on my night stand next to my bed. I turned my head and stared at it contemplating on seeing who it was. Maybe it was Santana texting me to apologize and reconsider my question. I knew the answer to that question already. Even so, I reached out my arm and grabbed the device only to see a new text from Quinn asking me to get lunch with her today.

Thank god for Quinn. She'll know what to do.

/

Quinn and I met at a small cafe downtown. It was packed because it was lunchtime but it took me no time to spot her. We ordered and she began telling me about school and Puck. I was only half listening because I couldn't get Santana off my mind.

"So... how did you make out last night?" She finally asked. "Did you guys.. you know?"

I looked down at my plate, pushing the contents on it back and forth before shaking my head sadly. "I asked her out. She said no." I said curtly.

"What?! Oh, honey, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked placing her hand on mine that was laying next to my plate.

I shrugged. "I guess. I really like her, Quinn. She's... different. I can't explain it." I looked up at Quinn who smiled back at me giving my hand a squeeze.

"Did she say why?" She asked hesitantly.

"She said she doesn't do relationships."

"Oh. Well, I wouldn't give up. If it's meant to be, it'll happen." She said optimistically taking her hand off mine.

"Maybe I should just leave her alone and give her some space."

Quinn set her fork down. "No. Uh, uh. If you want to get under someone's skin, do the opposite."

"What do you mean?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Become unavoidable. Like hang out with Tina at their apartment and visit her at work. Make sure you look super hot. Trust me, she won't be able to resist."

I smiled at the idea. Quinn was always genius when it came to this type of thing. I liked Tina and Mike was really awesome so it was a win win. I took out my phone sending a text to Tina asking if she wanted to hang out tonight. She replied quickly with a yes and her address telling me to meet me there. I smiled while stuffing my phone back in my pocket.

"Score. Hanging out with Tina at her place tonight."

"See! Now, if Santana's there, she will be begging you to go out with her." She smiled giving me a high five. "So what are you going to wear?"

/

I arrived at TIna's at 7pm as planned. I decided to walk to their apartment. I really needed to time to prepare for what was going to happen and besides, it was really nice out. I needed to make a statement to Santana. I needed her to see me.

I knocked three times on the door to their apartment. I heard some commotion on the other side and wondered what was going on in there. Finally, I heard the door clicked and standing before me was Santana. Her lips full looking like usual and her hair in messy curls. She was casually dressed in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a red t-shirt. I smiled when I looked down at her bare feet. She was so beautiful but cute at the same time. Her eyebrows furrowed like she didn't know what to say.

"Hey Brittany." She finally spoke. I smiled at her and flipped my hair over my shoulder. She blinked a couple of times and tried to subtly look me up and down. "What are you doing here?" She asked after a beat.

"Relax. I'm here to see Tina." I smirked at her. She looked taken aback like someone had said something utterly ridiculous.

A wave of relief washed over me when I heard Tina coming closer. "Hey Brittany! Come in." She said kindly before turning to Santana who was still staring at me. "God, Santana, move and let the girl in."

It seemed to shake her out of her thoughts and she stepped to the side. "R-right, uh, come in." She stammered. It sent a wave of satisfaction through me because she was always so confident and just now she seemed to have almost melted into a puddle.

I held my head high and walked confidently into their apartment nodding to Santana as I passed her. I could tell by the look in her eyes that she was nervous. Maybe it was because of what I was wearing or maybe it was because she'd served me a plate of rejection and I was kind of just taunting her with it. Her confidence was quickly restored, however, when we all sat down on the couch.

"So you chose to spend your Saturday night with Mr. and Mrs. Boring?" She snarked.

"Santana, you're here too so I guess you're choosing to spend Saturday night with us too." Tina quickly responded. That made me giggle. Santana huffed and crossed her arms. "You'll have to excuse her. Her usual booty call cancelled on her and she gets really cranky when she doesn't get laid." Tina said smartly as she turned her head to look at me.

"Hello. I'm still here and I don't get cranky." Santana bit back before looking me. "Don't listen to her." Santana stuck her tongue out at Tina who returned the gesture.

She was so different at home in her own element than when she was out. I guess here she didn't have to impress people or remain professional. She was definitely spicy. I liked it. She could go from being really sweet to in your face ripping you a new one within a snap of a finger. For me, it showed passion. I could see passion in her eyes whenever that would happen. Well, passion mixed with rage.

"So how did you guys meet?" I asked gesturing to Santana and Tina.

"High school. We were in a Glee club together." Tina replied.

"I was in Glee Club too!" I said enthusiastically.

"Really? So weird! So you can sing?" Tina shockingly asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. I mostly just danced. You can sing?" I asked turning to Santana.

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Oh don't let her fool you. She does a mean Amy Winehouse. Isn't that right, Santana?" Tina poked.

"Okay, yes. I can sing." She said throwing her hands in the air.

"Well, word on the street is that you're a pretty good dancer." Tina stated.

I blushed. "I guess." I said mocking Santana. She took notice and smacked me on the arm. Tina and I giggled.

"Right. Little Miss I'm only auditioning for Beyonce over here." Santana pointed out.

"Beyonce?! Oh my god are you her back up dancer?" Tina asked as her eyes went wide.

"No... I didn't get it." I said sadly looking at my hands.

Tina pouted. "Aww, I'm sorry. If I've learned anything from Mike though, they're idiots for not taking you."

I shrugged again. "I guess. That was like my dream job. I would've toured the world with her."

Sensing my sadness over my failure audition, Tina changed the subject. "So, I was thinking since we're all pretty hungover from last night that we could just hang out here and watch a movie." Tina said but it was more like a question.

"Sounds perfect." I said with a smile.

Santana, Tina, and I grabbed drinks and some snacks from the kitchen before settling on the couches. There was two in their apartment. I three seater sofa and a love seat. Mike had come home in the midst of us grabbing snacks and drinks. TIna and Mike settled on the sofa and I, not wanting to feel like a third wheel, sat next to Santana on the love seat. She shifted uncomfortably at first but eventually settled into a slouched position with her hands folded on her stomach. I sat on an angle towards her resting my elbow on the arm rest with my hand in a fist against my temple.

We watched an action movie first. I don't remember the name of it but I could feel Santana side eyeing me the whole time. I wondered what she was thinking. At once point I looked over at her and she must have sensed it because she turned her head to look at me but I quickly turned my attention back to the tv screen. She readjusted her position so that her legs were inches from mine. I wasn't sure if she did that on purpose or not but during the second movie, a romantic comedy of some sort, I couldn't get the thought out of my head. Just a couple inches closer and we'd be touching. I started inching my leg closer to her and I knew that she saw what I was doing.

Santana got up abruptly mumbling something about getting a refill. I sighed in defeat. I was so close to her but once again, she left me with nothing but rejection. She didn't come back. She said she was tired and that she wanted a shower and her bed. This was exhausting.

I hung out with Tina every night for the next five days and ate lunch with Quinn at the bar. I think after the third day she got the hint that I wasn't just going to go away so she stopped making excuses to leave and embraced me as a friend. I guess that's what we were atleast. I'd come to her work and she'd ask me about my day, flirt with me, and piece by piece tell me a little bit more about herself. The subject of her parents was still a gray area but I wasn't one to pry. If she wanted to tell me, she would.

I continued to dress my best and flirt back. I wanted her to know that I wasn't going anywhere without actually saying that. The only thing worse than her rejection would be not being able to look into those beautiful brown eyes everyday. We hadn't actually spent time alone since the night of the club but I didn't know how to ask her without her thinking I was tricking her to date me. However, today that changed.

I went to the bar solo because Quinn had some work to finish up. The bar was quiet and slow which was weird for a Friday but then again it was only a little after lunchtime. I spotted Tina behind the bar but no Santana. Tina saw me walk in and waved cheerfully. I walked over to her and plopped on the stool in front of her.

"Hey. You're here late." I observed.

"Yeah, someone called in sick so I'm covering for them and working a double in the process so I'm stuck here all day." She huffed.

I pouted. "That sucks but alteast you're making money."

"True. But Fridays are usually roommate night. It's tradition." She shrugged.

"Well, there'll be other Fridays." I said trying to sound optimistic.

"Yeah." Tina began to say something else but was cut off.

"Okay. I'm leaving." Santana said emerging from the back with her purse in her hand. She looked up and saw me and I swear I saw her eyes light up. "Oh hey Britt."

"Hey!" I said waving my hand. _Waving Brittany? Really? _

"So since you're stuck here all night, I have to find something to do to occupy my time." Santana smirked at Tina.

"Well, why don't you see if Brittany is free?" Tina slyly suggested while winking at me.

"Umm-" Santana started to say up I cut her off.

"I'm free." I said too enthusiastically. _God calm down._

She smiled softly at me and nodded. "Okay, good. You're hanging out with me then."

"Great. What are we doing?" I asked.

She was looking in her purse for something. Like she was digging furiously through it. "I have to go home and shower and stuff but you can come with me and then we can like hang out there for a while." She said not making eye contact. "Ah, here it is." She said pulling out a key.

Tina rolled her eyes. "You should really get a key ring for that. How many times have you lost that damn key?" She asked and then turned to me. "I can't tell you how many times she's called me in the middle of the night because she was locked out of our apartment and couldn't find her key."

"Oh, fuck off Tina." She spat. "Ready?" She then asked me.

I nodded and she came around the bar and I followed her out. She zipped her purse and threw it on her shoulder while walking fast down the street. For someone who was pretty short, she sure did walk fast. Luckily I have long legs so it didn't take much to catch up to her.

When we arrived back at her place, she kicked off her heels, threw her purse down and went to the fridge pulling out a bottle of water. She gestured one to me and I shook my head.

"I'm gonna get in the shower. Make yourself comfortable. The remote is on the table if you want to watch tv." She said running her fingers through her hair. She could literally make anything look beautiful without even trying. I stared at her and smiled before nodding and she quickly disappeared.

I heard the shower turn on and I couldn't help but think about how she was naked behind those doors. She probably looked so amazing with the water running down her slim body. Her nipples probably perked and she definitely had to look so gorgeous when she ran her fingers through her hair. I didn't know how long I was thinking about this until I heard the door click and Santana appeared in the living room in nothing but a towel. I gasped slightly at the sight of her. Her long black hair was flowing over her shoulder and her freshly shaven legs still dripping. It took everything in me not to walk over to her and rip the towel off of her and be between those perfect legs. She smirked at me. She knew what she was doing. Always such a tease.

"Want to help me pick out an outfit?" She asked while smirking at me.

I picked myself up from the puddle I melted in and cleared my throat. "S-sure."

She turned on her heel and walked back towards the bedrooms. I followed her nervously trying to rid myself of the throbbing between my legs. This girl made that impossible.

"Sit." She said pointing to her bed. I sat down on the edge and clamped my legs together thanking God that I wasn't a boy.

She walked into her dark walk-in closet. I couldn't see her while she was in there because it was further to the right from where I was sitting. She came out with two different outfit options. How she expected me to choose one while she stood there almost naked in front of me was beyond me but I chose. She smiled at my choice and walked back into the closet. I saw her take the towel off out of the corner of my eye and leaned to the right to get a better look. She was facing the wall and it was took dark to see her clearly. I leaned over more so that I was more than half way off the bed. She started to say something and turned around. I tried to go back to sitting on the bed but she scared me and I panicked and ended up falling off the bed with a big thud. Smooth.

She quirked her eyebrows at me and stepped out of the closet as I fumbled trying to get to my feet. "S-sorry. D-dropped my phone." I lied.

She smirked at me. "Mmhmm." Damn it. She saw right through me. She rolled her eyes and walked out of the bedroom with me following close behind. When we walked into the living room she quickly turned around to face me almost forcing me to bump into her.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing." She said confidently.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. I knew where this was going. She always saw right through me.

"You hanging out with Tina all the time, hanging out here, hanging out at my work. I know you think that if you keep hanging around I'll eventually cave but it's not going to work." She said sternly with a little bit of huskiness. "Look, you don't want to get mixed up with me. You deserve better. You deserve someone who can give you everything you've ever wanted and more. I'm not that person and like I said, I don't do relationships. And I know that you don't want to hear this but the most I can do is be your friend. I do like hanging out with you, Brittany. But that's all we'll ever be; friends."

I swallowed the lump that was starting to form in my throat. I've never had anyone's rejection sting as much as hers but I didn't want to leave. I didn't believe that we'd only ever be friends. Maybe if she saw me for who I really am, she'd change her mind. I wanted to see her soul, right down to it's core.

She sat down on the couch and I pryed my feet off the floor walking to where she was sitting and sat down on the other end. She flicked on the tv and flipped through the channels before finally settling on one. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time. Neither one of us really knew what to say to each other after that. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed the remote turning off the tv.

"Okay, I know that you keep saying you'll never date me but I'm just going to say that I don't believe that. I think that one day you're going to realize that too. I see the way you look at me. I know you're attracted to me but if what you need right now is to be friends, then that's fine. I would rather be your friend than nothing at all." She looked at me with a surprised expression. I definitely caught her off guard. "Maybe we need to get to know each other better." I softened before adding "Tell me a secret. Tell me something about you no one else knows or few people know."

She looked at me confused. "What are you getting at?"

"We're friends." I stated. "And friends share secrets." I winked at her and she chuckled.

"Okay, okay." She pursed her lips and it looked like she was thinking for a moment. "How about I show you? Grab your purse."

I furrowed my brows at her and she waved for me to follow her so I did. We took the subway and got off at a part of the city I'd never been before. It was crowded at first so she reached behind her locking her pinky with mine as we weaved our way through people. I expected her to release my pinky when we got out of the crowd but she didn't.

Suddenly all the mayhem was gone and we came to a secluded area under a small bridge. There was a small stream with tall flowers and large rocks. Santana let go of my pinky leaving me instantly missing the contact and sat down on one of the rocks. I followed suit and sat down on the one next to her. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes. She just looked straight ahead like she was thinking of what to say and how to say it.

"I come here sometimes to think or to just get away." She finally said not looking at me.

"Think about what?" I asked cautiously.

"Whatever I need to. It's peaceful here and it reminds me of home." I turned her head and smiled at me. "No one else knows about this spot. Just you."

I didn't know what to say next. I didn't want to push her too far so I just nodded my head and leaned back a little letting the sun hit my face. We stayed like that for a couple hours. We didn't say much to each other but that's how we were. We could have a conversation with each other without words. I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted to stay like this forever with her. Even though she wasn't mine and things were weird, she had a way of making the world disappear.

She walked me home after that.

"Thanks for hanging out with me today." She said at the door of my apartment building.

I smiled at her. "Of course. Thanks for showing me that."

She nodded and looked the ground before looking back up at me. "Well, I better be going. We should hang out more often."

"Yeah, definitely." I nodded.

"Goodnight, Brittany."

"Goodnight."

/

The next day, Tina met up with me for breakfast before her shift at the bar. She looked exhausted but she just ordered alot of coffee. I walked her to the bar when we were done. She told me about her night and all the crazy drunk people she had to deal with.

"Santana is much better at handling them." She explained. "Speaking of Santana.. how was hanging out with her?" She asked walking beside me.

I shrugged. "Weird but fun."

"You like her huh?" She asked looking at her feet. I nodded as she returned her eyes to me. She abruptly jumped in front of me stopping me from walking any further. "Listen, I know that Santana is charming and beautiful but I just want you to be careful. Santana doesn't have the best track record. She usually gets what she wants and bails."

"I know. But she's different Tina. I've never felt like this about anyone. It's like when she looks at me she's looking into my soul, you know? And I can't stop thinking about her but it's frustrating because she won't even give me a chance to prove that I'm different." I explained running my fingers through my curls.

She nodded. "That's Santana though. I don't know what she's told you and it's not like I'm one to tell you because it's not my place but Santana has a bit of a rocky past. She's had alot of people just walk out on her and Santana being Santana, she hasn't really dealt with it. She only does hook ups but you're different and she knows that. I see how she is around you. She's different and not in a bad way. Santana doesn't just bring people home to their apartment and make sure that they're okay. She usually just dumps them into a cab and leaves them to fend for themselves. I guess what I'm getting at is she's scared, Brittany. She's terrified that what connection you two have might actually be real. It might actually be the thing that saves her."

I took in what Tina said for a moment just staring at the ground. "So what do I do?" I asked her.

"Give her time. Show her that you're not just going to leave. Be her friend." She said shrugging her shoulder. "By the way, I know you're playing the whole look hot and show up wherever she is card." She added as she began to walk to the door of the bar. "Just so you know, it's working." She smiled and then was gone, disappearing inside the bar.

A little, okay alot, of satisfaction rolled through me and I took in what Tina said about how being unavoidable was getting to her. But if I learned anything at all it's that anything you can do, Santana can do better. Santana wasn't blind. She saw right through people. If I was going to get her, I had to step up my game. For girls like Santana, the fastest way to break through some walls was jealousy.

_**A/N **__Hope you enjoyed the chapter. So what do you think Britt's gonna do? ;)_


	4. Hey, Jealousy

**A/N - So sorry this chapter took forever! I couldn't figure out how I wanted this chapter to play out so I kept changing it and then I was having major writers block. The next chapter will be up very soon though because I already wrote it. Haha. That was one chapter I knew exactly how I wanted it to pan out.**

**Anyways, sorry for another shitty chapter. The next one is much better. I promise. Just bear with me here.**

/

"How about her?" Quinn asked pointing to a red hair sitting at the bar.

"No. She's doesn't look gay and she's way out of my league." I said taking a sip of my drink.

"Come on, Brittany. The point is to pick a girl and then ask her out and make sure Santana sees you with her."

"I know. But what if they end up liking me? I don't want to use people. I can't break their heart."

"Okay, okay but that's the only way this plan is going to work."

"What plan?" Tina asked after she walked over to our table.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "The plan to make Santana jealous." Quinn replied turning her attention to Tina. I buried my head in my hands trying to block out the pair. "She needs to find someone, preferrably a girl, to make her jealous so that maybe she'll make a move but Brittany is concerned about breaking hearts."

"Well, if you need someone to play pretend with you, I can help you with that." Tina said sitting down in the empty chair between Quinn and I.

"Santana knows you're straight, Tina." I said stating the obvious.

"I wasn't talking about me. I go to school for acting. I can get you someone."

"Really?" I asked lifting my head up and looking over at Tina.

"Yeah, it's no problem."

"But wouldn't that be kind of extreme?"

"No, come on, Britt. It's perfect. Let Tina get you someone. Santana won't even know." Quinn tried to convince me.

I looked at both Tina and Quinn who were both smiling at me. I rolled my eyes again and put my hands up. "Okay, fine."

"YES!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Okay, I know the perfect person. Let me talk to her tomorrow and I'll give you the details." Tina said getting up from her seat.

"Okay, thanks." I nodded.

"This is gonna be good!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Do you think it's going to work?" I asked softly.

"It has to! Don't worry about it. It'll be fine."

"I don't even know how to make someone jealous.."

"Oh, sure, Miss let me flip my hair and bat my eyes. Just use that and she'll be begging you to go out with her!"

I laughed and nodded my head. "Okay."

Quinn had been helping me for the past week to formulize a plan to make Santana jealous. It make me really nervous because I'd never actually tried to make someone jealous before. In high school people would get jealous because I slept around alot but I never did it intentionally. I thought about just sleeping around again but the problem was that when I did that before there was no one I really wanted. Now, I just want Santana. I don't want anyone else's hands on me. The thought just leaves me feeling like I'm going to be sick. Tina's plan was my only option. I wouldn't have to sleep with anyone. It would be strickly business. This had to work.

/

The Next Day...

Tina called me early that morning, I took a deep breath before answering. Today was when she was going to recruit someone for me to make Santana jealous.

"Hello?" I answered finally.

"Hey! Britt! Good news. I have someone for you." Tina said excitedly.

"Awesome!"

"Okay, so we're going to meet at our usual place tonight around 8. Well, you're going to meet us there because me and Santana are working until 8 but we're going straight home, getting ready, and we'll meet you there. I won't tell Santana you're coming. You'll just happen to be there." Tina said quickly.

"Okay, sounds good. Who's the girl?" I asked.

"Her name is Rachel Berry. I gave her your number and I'll text you hers. She said she'll text you later with the details on where to meet her. She's a really good friend but she likes things really well planned so be prepared but she's very good at what she does so you'll be fine."

"Alright, is that it?"

"That's it. I gotta go. See you later! Look hot!" Tina said before she hung up. I laughed and hung up the phone as well. Thank god I'm teaching for a couple hours. I was beginning to get really nervous and I needed something to take my mind off of everything, off of her.

/

8pm.

After teaching, I went home and showered before making myself something quick to eat. I curled my hair and put on my makeup before slipping on a long purple shirt and black leggings. I also had on a gold bracelet and four inch black heels. I dabbed myself with some perfume, grabbed my purse, and headed out the door.

I followed Rachel's strict instructions meeting her behind the club. It was kind of scary back there. It was dark and desolate. I was a little afraid that someone was going to mug me but fear drained from me when I saw a jewish looking, brunette waiting by the back door. She was short but really pretty. She had on a black mini skirt and a white blazer with black heels similar to mine. She must have heard me coming because she spun around to face me.

"Hello, you must be Brittany." She said as she extended her hand to me.

"And you must be Rachel." I stated as I shook her hand.

"Well, shall we?" She asked motioning her hand to the door. "Don't worry, I know the owner. We get special treatment." I nodded my head and Rachel lead us through the kitchen to the bar stopping to say hello to someone every couple steps.

When we finally got to the bar area, Rachel pulled a bouncer to the side and handed him a bill. Rachel was like a rockstar here. Everyone knew her name and people jumped to do favors for her. The bar was the same as the last time we were here. The black lights light up the place and there were strobe lights on the dance floor. It was just as busy as last time too.

"Okay, this way." Rachel said grabbing my hand. I followed her to some stools at a table. The table was in the between the bar and the dance floor. It sat higher than the dance floor though. You had to walk up stairs to get to the bar from it. As soon as we sat down, a waitress came over and set drinks in front of us. It was like living in royalty. "Tina told me what you drank so I had it ordered for us." She said taking a sip of hers.

"Thanks. So, how you do know everyone here?"

"Oh, one of my best friends owns this bar." She stated. "Mercedes Jones. I went to high school with her."

"Wow! That's so cool! So what do you want to do after school?"

"Broadway. That's always been my dream." I could see the passion in her eyes. I had a feeling that she was going to do big things in her life. She had that star attitude. She was definitely a perfectionist, slightly over dramatic, but caring.

"Wow. Well, I predict huge things for you."

She smiled at me and looked down at her drink. "So... tell me about this girl we're supposed to be making jealous tonight."

The thought of her sent shivers down my spine and made my face heat up at the same time. "Her name is Santana. She's a bartender. She's gorgeous. But... she claims that she doesn't do relationships yet she flirts with me constantly. I just... you ever meet somebody and you know right away that you have to have them? Like, you feel it in your bones that you might have just met the person you could spend the rest of your life with?" I sighed and took a sip of my drink. "I don't know.. it's probably stupid."

"Definitely not. And yes, I have felt that feeling before." She paused for a minute. "Ex-boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? So are you bi like me?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, no I'm totally straight. I just figure that if I'm going to be an actress, I want to try to get as much insight as I can with all different sexualities. My dads are gay, though."

"Well that's cool." I said nodding my head. I looked over to my right and happened to see Tina, Mike, and Santana coming into the club. "Crap. She's here." I said turning back to Rachel.

"Well, let me scooch a little closer." Rachel moved her stool closer to me so that we were sitting inches apart.

"Shit, they're coming closer."

"Put your hand on my thigh."

"What?"

"Just do it." She said sternly. I placed my hand on her thigh and rubbed it slightly. "Okay, now laugh like I said something really funny." I laughed really loudly pushing Rachel on the shoulder slightly.

"Brittany?" Someone said. I looked up and saw Tina walking towards me as she winked.

Oh hey guys! What's up?" I asked trying to sound really surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Tina asked giving me a hug.

"Just hanging out. Oh! This is Rachel, my date for the night." I saw Santana's expression instantly fade. She looked almost heartbroken. I started to feel guilty about this whole thing but when I looked over at Rachel, I remembered why I needed to do this.

"Hello." Rachel said waving to them.

"Nice to meet you." Tina said and it took everything in me not to laugh. Obviously Rachel and TIna were friends and it was weird seeing them pretend to not know each other. Mike must have been in on the plan because he also introduced himself. "Well, we're gonna go get drinks. Save a dance for me later?"

"You bet." Santana didn't say anything to me. I don't think she knew what to say at this point. She just quietly followed Mike and Tina to the bar.

An hour later, my phone buzzed. It was a text from Tina. _Keep it up. She hasn't stopped talking about you since we left your table. _I smiled widely. This was going to work.

Rachel and I headed to the dance floor. She was actually a decent dancer. She let me grind on her, especially when we saw Santana staring. Tina and Mike joined us for a while but no Santana. We danced for several hours before walking back to our seats my hand interwined with Rachel's. I noticed Santana walking alone to the bathroom. I got up abruptly to follow her.

"I'll be right back." I informed Rachel.

Oddly, the bathroom was empty. Then again, it was getting late and close to last call. I didn't have to go so I just washed my hands and freshened my makeup. I heard the toilet flush a few minutes later and Santana emerged from the stall. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me but then lifted her head up and walked confidently to the sink.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." She said curtly as she washed her hands. She walked over the the paper towel rack and dried her hands.

"Having fun?" I asked as she stepped in front of the mirror and began applying some lipgloss.

"Mmhmm." This was awkward. You could cut the tension with a knife. It stayed silent between us for several minutes before Santana spoke again. "So, how's your date?" She asked nonchalantly.

"It's good. I like her." Santana scoffed and shook her head. "What was that for?"

"Nothing." She said as she placed her lipgloss back in her clutch.

"Riighhhttt." Okay, that was enough awkwardness for me. I turned on my heel and began walking towards the door. "Enjoy your night."

"I know what you're doing." She called out. I stopped walking and turned around on my heel.

"What am I doing?"

"Trying to make me jealous." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is it working?" I smirked.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hand. "Brittany..." She shook her head and looking down at the ground.

"What, Santana?" I asked losing my patience a little.

She shook her head again before looking me directly in the eyes. "She's not good enough for you."

I was taken aback for a second. I wasn't expecting her to say that. "So you are jealous."

"God, Brittany, stop!" She almost yelled.

"Why? Why can't you just admit that you have feelings for me? Why can't you just admit that you might want to be with me and that scares you? You're not a mystery to me, Santana. Maybe to everyone else, you are but you're not to me. I see you." I walked towards her so that we were inches apart. She looked me in the eyes and I saw fear. "Just tell me you don't have feelings for me and I'll go away. I'll leave you alone." She just stared at me for a couple minutes. She didn't move, she didn't try and speak, she just stood there. "Okay, I get it. I'll leave you alone." I put my hands up to surrender and began to turn on my heel.

"Brittany..." She said as she grabbed my arm pulling me back towards her. I turned my head to face her and before I could comprehend what was happening, she pressed her lips firmly against mine. My heart sped up and I kissed her back. Her lips her so soft and so gentle. I tangled my hands in her hair and deepened the kiss. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and I moaned. My whole body felt like it was on fire but like, in a good way. I didn't want it to end but I knew that it was going to eventually. Was this her saying she wanted to be with me? She let my lips go with a wet pop and pulled back. The look on her face was one that I wasn't expecting to see. She looked horrified. Was that a bad kiss? Did I bite her?

"I- I'm sorry... I can't... I can't do this." She said as she backed away from me slowly.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I tried to get close to her. She kept backing away.

"No.. it's not.. it's not you. I just.. can't."

"Santana, stop!" I yelled. "What's wrong?" I asked as I grabbed her arm.

"Let go, Brittany." She said sternly.

"No. I'm tired of playing this game. I know you want to be with me. You can't tell me that you don't after that kiss." I tried to pull her closer to be but she got out of my hold on her and stumbled backwards a bit.

"No!" She yelled.

"Why not?" I yelled back.

"Because I'm not good enough for you."

Before I could even respond, she ran out of the bathroom. I tried to chase after her but she was gone. I was once again left with a Santana sized shaped hole in heart. I had her and then she was gone.

I wiped away the tears that had fallen and told TIna and Rachel that I was leaving. They knew something was wrong but I didn't want to get into it tonight. Luckily, they didn't pry. They just let me be.

I didn't even remember walking to my apartment because my head was everywhere but here. I came to when I realized that I was standing outside my apartment. I grabbed my keys from my purse and unlocked the door before stepping inside. My shoes were the first things to come off. I just wanted to go to sleep.

I heard a noise in the living room and froze. I mustered enough courage to turn on the lights revealing a figure standing next to the couch. They stepped further into the light and I went into shock.

"Sam?"

**A/N - DUN DUN DUN! Uh ohhhhhhh! Trouble ahead?**

**By the way, thank you for the lovely reviews! They constantly make me smile! Glad you guys are enjoying the story. I'm sorry for my awful writing. **


	5. The Mess I Made

**A/N Since I already wrote this chapter, I'll just post it right away. :) I just had to revise a few things.**

**Guest: You'll find out why Santana is the way she is when we get deeper into the story. :)**

**Guest: Why is Brittany annoying? Because she's persistent?**

**Guest: Sorry. I just want to write something GREAT. I just worry that I'm rushing too much but I kinda struggle with details, you know?**

**Enjoy!**

"Sam?"

"Hey." He says softly looking down at him feet.

"What are you doing here?" I ask completely confused.

"I came to-"

"Nevermind. Just kiss me." I say cutting him off and leaning forward closing the gap between us. I kissed him hungrily wanting to get the rejection of Santana off of me. It was different from the kiss I had with Santana. That kiss made me feel alive and like my whole body was on fire but in a good way. This kiss didn't make me feel anything. Even so, I just wanted to not think about her for five minutes.

"I missed you." He whispered as the kiss broke.

"Shhh." I replied stroking his cheek with my hand before connecting our lips again.

We kissed each other sloppily, our tongues dancing with each others. His hands that were on my hips went lower over my butt and to the backs of my thighs. In one quick motion he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pinned me to the wall. He began kissing up and down my neck and I moaned softly.

"Take me." I panted out.

He didn't ask questions. He just gripped my tighter and carried me to the bedroom gently putting me down on the bed. I quickly undressed discarding my clothes on the floor and reached for his belt buckle. He took off his shirt and fumbled for his wallet in his back pocket pulling out a condom from it. I undid his pants and pulled them down. He unwrapped the condom and slid it on with ease before straddling me and kissing me hungrily. His hand came down from my side and went in between us as he rubbed my clit getting me ready. I moaned at the contact. After a few minutes, I reached for his hand that was between my legs and pushed it away.

"I'm ready. Give it to me." I desperately panted out.

He kissed me a couple more times and then pulled away opening my legs wide and slipping in between them. He slowly pushed his member in me and my back arched. He stayed there for a few seconds giving me time to adjust and then slowly began pumping in and out of me. His lips found mine and we got into a slow rythum. It wasn't enough. I needed him to be rough and right now I could tell he just wanted to make love.

"Sam, harder." I moaned out clinging to him.

He thrusted harder into me and I moaned out loudly. If there was one thing he was good at, it was sex.

"I need you, faster. Please." I pleaded.

I didn't have to ask him twice. He sat up and gripped my thighs thrusting into me hard and fast. All that could be heard was him grunting and me moaning loudly and the bed squeaking. I was close. I could feel my walls clenching around him. I think he felt it too because he increased his speed and I gripped the bedsheets tightly as my back arched.

"I'm gonna come. I can't hold it anymore." He said inbetween pants.

One more thrust was all it took and I came undone. I cried out in ecstacy followed by Sam. We were both panting heavily as he connected out lips and pulled out of me. Once I caught my breath I got out of bed to pee and Sam got up the discard the condom and clean himself up. I didn't want to talk so I pulled the covers up over my naked body.

When he returned, he turned out the light and held me from behind. I didn't pull away. I just closed my eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up alone. I sighed in relief as I didn't want there to be any awkwardness or wrong ideas. Suddenly, I felt guilty for what happened. I didn't mean to lead him on or make him think that anything's changed between us. I still wasn't in love with him. I missed him as a friend but that's all.

I sat up and saw there was a note on the pillow next to me.

_Hey, Brittany. Hope you slept okay. I had to run some errands and I know that you have work today but I'll see you later. I'll cook dinner. Love you, Sam._

Great. Now I felt really guilty. I didn't even know what he was doing back here in the first place but I was pretty sure it was to get me back. I had to tell him even though it's going to break his heart. He deserved the truth. I didn't love him anymore and I love someone else and I don't want to be with him. I was upset and I just needed someone. God, I'm a terrible person.

I glanced over at the clock and it read 12pm. I had to be at work in an hour. I slipped out of bed and showered before getting dressed for work at the bookstore and heading out.

8pm.

It felt like the longest day of my life. I was so anxious because I knew that it wasn't going to be easy to break this to Sam. All I thought about all day was what I was going to say. I still didn't know. I took a deep breath before stepping into my apartment.

It smelt amazing in here. Sam was always a good cook. He must have heard the door close because he turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey, baby." He said as he walked over to me and pecked me on the lips.

"Hey." I said quietly. My heart was racing and I felt like I was going to cry. I needed to get it together. This had to end.

"Sit down. Everything's ready." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the table.

I wasn't hungry. I didn't want to eat and have small talk beating around the bush. Before I could say anything he kneeled in front of me taking my hand in his.

"Brittany, last night was amazing. It felt like old times. It was like it was before. I knew you still wanted me and loved me. I love you too and I want to make this work. That's why I came back here. We can stay here for as long as you want. Your dreams matter to me too and I'm sorry for being such a dick before. I want to be with you forever. You're the one for me." I opened my mouth to say something but he stopped me covering my mouth with his hand. "No. Before you say anything, there's something else." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Oh god no. This wasn't happening. He wasn't going to.. oh yes he is. He opened the box revealing a small diamond ring, It was beautiful. "Brittany, will you marry me?"

I froze. My head felt like it was going to explode was all the emotions swirling around it. I didn't want to break his heart but I couldn't let this go any further. I hated myself right now. Last night was a mistake, one of the biggest mistakes of my life. There was no way around this.

"No." I stated sternly. The look in his eyes almost killed me.

"Is it the ring? Do you not like it? Was this too soon? We don't have to get married right away. We can wait. I can wait." He rambled but I cut him off placing my hand on his.

"The ring is beautiful. You're perfect it's just..." I hesitated picking my next words carefully.

"Just what?" He asked as his eyes filled with hurt.

"I don't love you anymore, Sam." I replied softly.

"But.. last night.. it was like everything was put back together again."

I shook my head. "Last night was a mistake."

"Don't say that!" He nearly yelled as he stood up quickly.

"But it was. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give you the wrong idea. I wasn't thinking. I had a really crappy night and when I came home, you were there and..." I looked away from him trying not to cry. The look on his face was so hurt. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"So you used me." He stated getting angry.

"I'm sorry. I'm in love with someone else." I whispered.

"Oh... OH! So you love someone else but then you just come home, fuck me, and screw with my head? What's his name? Does he know about us?" Sam was getting really angry now and I knew that this was just going to be bad. There was no calming him down at this point.

"It's not a guy."

"Fine, what's her name? Does she know how much you love penis and how you slept with almost every guy in our class?" Now he was being mean. "Did you tell her that you already cheated on her with me?"

"Sam, stop!" I yelled. "Besides, we're not even together."

"Oh, so you're not together? But you love her. And I'm sure you'd give anything to be with her wouldn't you? It sucks doesn't it? How does that feel going down?"

"Alright you know what, Sam? I get that you're hurt and you just want to yell at me but you left me. Remember? You were the one who broke up with me and you just come back here and expect me to take you back? No. Not just take you back but marry you? We weren't working before so what makes you think that we can work now?"

"Because I want you!" He yelled back.

"Well, I don't! I don't want to just be stuck with you!"

"Fine. I guess I was right the first time. We're done." He grabbed his stuff and walked to the door before turning around. "Oh and by the way, your friend Kitty tried to sleep with me when I visited my parents a couple months ago while we were still together. I think I might just let her when I go home."

I jaw dropped. Anger and hurt surged through my body. I knew there was something going on with them.

"Have a nice life." He said before he slammed the door angrily leaving my apartment and I fell out of my chair onto the floor.

Before I could stop them, tears began falling from my eyes as a sob fell out of my mouth. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Now we couldn't even be friends. I knew it wasn't going to end well but I didn't think it would be this bad. My breathing became ragged and I couldn't get myself to calm down. Maybe I should call Quinn. No. I didn't want her right now. There was only one person who I wanted to see right now. Santana. I doubt she'd come after the way we left things. Man I really suck with people this week.

I don't even care. I want her. I need her. I pulled out my phone and frantically dialed her number. She didn't answer. I tried her two more times but it just went to voicemail. On the final try, I decided that maybe if she knew how badly I needed to see her, she'd come so I left a voicemail.

"San..tana.. please pick up. Please. I need you so bad right now. C-come over. Please." I pleaded before the automated woman cut me off. I was sobbing loudly now and I couldn't see anything. I pulled my knees up to my chest and buried my face in them.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there when I heard a loud knock on my door. I figured it was Sam and just the thought of him paralyzed me. I couldn't move. The knocking became frantic and then finally it stopped. Only now I heard footsteps moving towards me. Fear overtook me at first thinking it was a burglar or something but a wave of relief washed over me when I looked up and saw who was standing above me. It was Santana. She appeared to be in her pajamas or coming from the gym. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, black soffee shorts, and flip flops.

The next thing I knew she was sitting down next to me pulling me into her arms. I lay my head on her chest so that my ear was against her heart. She wrapped an arm tight around my waist and stroked my hair just letting me cry. I let out a sob and her hold on me tightened.

"Shhh. It's okay." She cooed in my ear as she rocked me back and forth.

I clung so tight to her that it was like we were one person instead of two. She didn't say anything for a long time. She just let me cry into her chest as she rubbed my back. It felt so good to be in her arms. I felt like I could die and everything would be okay. I continued to cry until I couldn't cry anymore.

Slowly, I sat up so that I could look at her. Her eyes were filled with concern and she wiped my remaining tears with her thumb. She didn't say anything for a while. I think she was just waiting for me to completely calm down. When I was, she finally spoke.

"Are you okay?" she asked rubbing my arm.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

She pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and combed her hand through my hair. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't know if I should.. I'm sorry. I probably shouldn't have called you. I know things are weird with us right now and I probably sounded really irrational and-" I rushed out but she interrupted my ramblings.

"Shhh. It's okay, Britt. It doesn't matter how weird things are. I'll always come when you need me." She held my hand in hers stroking the back of it with her thumb. "Tell me what happened."

"It involves... us and the, um, bathroom..." I said hesitantly.

"I figured." She nodded before squeezing my hand. "It's okay. You can tell me."

I gulped and looked into her eyes. She nodded for me to tell her. "Well... after the thing with us in the bathroom, I came home and I was upset and Sam was sitting on my couch. I had no idea what he was even doing here but I kissed him and he kissed me back. And then we, umm, we had sex." I stopped talking. I looked at Santana's reaction but her eyes were just filled with concern and understanding. They weren't hurt or angry like Sam's. "And then when I woke up he was gone so I thought maybe we were on the same page of it not meaning anything but when I got home from work he told me that he loved me and wanted to make this work. And then he... he asked me to marry him."

Santana's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What?!"

"Yeah! There was a ring and everything. I felt horrible! I didn't mean for him to get the wrong idea. I just.."

"So what did you say?" She asked cautiously.

"I told him no. I told him that I didn't love him anymore and last night was a mistake and that I lo- like someone else and that this couldn't happen. And then he got angry and I understood but then he got mean and he said all these terrible things. He told me that he almost cheated on me and that he should have and I just feel horrible. God I'm such a shitty person!" I covered my face with my hands in shame.

Santana shook her head and grabbed my hand pulling it off my face. "No. You're not a shitty person, Brittany. Don't let him make you think that. You're the best person that I know and you're just human. You were hurting and you just wanted some comfort and Sam just happened to be there. That doesn't make you a bad person. If anyone's a shitty person, it's me."

"No don't say that." I said shaking my head. "I regret sleeping with Sam but I don't regret our kiss. Even if things are weird right now."

"I'm really sorry, Brittany." Santana said quietly.

"I know." I whispered back.

It was quiet for a while. Both of us didn't really know how to transition from that conversation to a new one. I looked around the kitchen and remembered that Sam had cooked food. I didn't want to think about him anymore. I wanted it gone. I stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen and started to clean it up. Santana got up and followed me.

"I forgot he made me dinner." I said quietly as I picked up a frying pan and put it in the sink. I didn't notice that I was crying again until Santana stepped closer to me and placed her hand on my back.

"Are you going to eat it?" Santana asked just above a whisper.

I shook my head. "No... I don't want to throw it away but.. I don't want to look at it. I just want it gone. I want everything of him gone. And I just want to go to bed." I stated getting more upset as tears began to roll down my cheeks. Santana's hand was still on my back and she rubbed it up and down to calm me.

"Okay, okay. If you want I can take it. Tina volunteers at a homeless shelter sometimes. I can have her bring it there." Santana suggested. I nodded closing my eyes. I felt her thumb wipe at my tears and other hand rub up and down my arm. "Why don't you go get in the shower and get cleaned up and get in bed and I'll wrap all of this up and put everything in the dishwasher so you don't have to look at it?" There she was again, being nice.

I nodded and opened my eyes to look at her. "Okay. Thanks."

She smiled at me. "Go on."

I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I got a peek of myself in the mirror and I had mascara lines all down my cheeks and my eyes were blood shot. After undressing, I hopped in the shower and washed this horrible night off of me.

After I got dressed, I grabbed the sheets and blankets from the washer and made my bed. I laid down and stared at the ceiling. I heard Santana rustling around the kitchen and a few minutes later her footsteps coming towards my bedroom.

"Britt?" She knocked.

"Come in." I said sleepily. She stepped in my bedroom and walked over to my bed.

"Hey, everything's cleaned up. I'm gonna go so you can get some rest." She leaned over the bed and engulfed me in a hug. I didn't want to let go. I didn't want her to go. I wonder if she would stay if I asked her. "Goodnight." She said pulling away from me and walking to the door. Once she reached for the door handle, I stopped her.

"San?" I asked just above a whisper.

"Hmm?" She asked turning around to me.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Umm... I don't-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"No funny business, I swear. Will you just... will you just hold me?" I asked shly.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

Santana walked to the other side of the bed as I pulled the covers down for her and turned off the light. She got in and moved around to get comfortable turning on her side and opening her arms. "Come here." She whispered and I moved closer to her wrapping my arms around her burrowing my head in her neck. She pulled the covers up so they were over both of us and wrapped her arms tightly around me. Finally, I felt safe again and sleep came over me quickly.

**A/N - So lots of drama this chapter. What do you guys think? **


	6. Inner Demons

**A/N Okay, so for everyone complaining about the Bram sex scene, I'm sorry but it was needed. Keep reading to find out. I couldn't exactly warn you without spoiling anything. I'm sorry. However, that was the last of Bram so don't worry there will be no more Bram sex.**

The next morning I woke up feeling extremely groggy. I groaned at the thought of working at the bookstore today. Maybe I should just call out. My heart dropped when I realized that I was alone. Santana had left and I felt empty. The events of the past few days flashed through my mind and I curled myself into a fetal position wanting to disappear.

Screw it, I'm staying home today. I picked up my phone and dialed my boss. I made up some lame excuse about my grandma being sick and me having to go back to Lima for a few days. He expressed his sympathy and told me he had it covered. Little did he know that my grandma is dead and has been since I was a teenager. I felt bad for lying but I felt pathetic telling him the truth. I was dying of a broken heart.

I felt myself drift back to sleep when I was woken up by a knock on my door. I groaned rolling over onto my stomach and burying my face in the pillow. I heard someone call out my name but I couldn't get myself to move. Suddenly, the voice was joined by footsteps coming closer.

"Brittany?" the voice asked from the foot of my bed. I knew that voice. I peeked out from under the pillow to see Santana standing at the end of my bed with two coffees and a brown bag in her hand. She was wearing different clothes now and her hair was straight. "Get up. Get dressed."

I buried my face into the pillow again as I shook my head. I felt her sit down on the bed next to me and she put her hand on my back rubbing it gently. "Britt, come on. We're not moping today. We are going to go out and explore the city." She said sounding enthusiastic.

"I just want to lay in my bed and sleep." I said into the pillow. I wasn't sure if she understood what I said but before I could stop her, she pulled the pillow from me and tossed it to the side.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I brought you coffee and a donut." Coffee sounded amazing right now so I slowly sat up while she waved it in my face. "You can have it after you shower and get dressed." I pouted. "Don't give me that look." She smirked at me. "Come on, go shower. Don't make me have to to do it myself."

I laughed softly turning my head to side. "Okay, fine. Going." I said as I got up and went to the bathroom.

When I finished getting dressed, I walked out into the living room where Santana was sitting on the couch drinking her coffee.

"There you are. See? All better." She said as I sat down next to her and she handed me my coffee and donut.

"Thanks." I smiled softly at her and took the coffee from her and placed the donut on the coffee table. She nodded in response and smiled back at me. "So, what are you doing here? No offense but I didn't expect you to want to be around me right now."

"Let's not think about that right now. Today, I just want to take your mind off of things. I know I can't be what you want me to be right now, Brittany, but you'll always have me as a friend. And friends always cheer each other up so I'm here to give you a good day." She told me with a sweet smile.

I nodded. "Okay."

We ate in silence. I was still really tired and didn't really know what to say. I'm guessing she was feeling the same way. It was her who finally broke the silence.

"Have you heard from him?" She said just above a whisper. I shook my head not making eye contact with her. "Do you want to hear from him?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't know. I was being honest when I said I didn't love him anymore but he was like my best friend, you know?" I looked up at her. She pouted her lips and placed her hand on my back rubbing it softly. Everytime she did that it felt like my skin was on fire but I didn't want her to stop.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I say we go have some fun. Come on." She extended her hand out to me and I accepted it as we walked out of my apartment.

We went to the Bronx Zoo first. Santana said that everyone loves animals and they always made people happy. It was true because even though I was in a somewhat depressed state, seeing Santana get really excited over certain animals made me smile. She even bought me a stuffed tiger and named him Ralph.

After to Zoo, we stopped and grabbed some lunch at a diner close by. Santana wouldn't let me pay for anything. She just simply said that today was on her. Santana was the type of person where you think you've got her all figured out and then she does something and you're totally lost. It was just barely two days ago when she kissed me and then rejected me leaving me with a broken heart. Now here we are and she's picking up every piece and putting it back together again. She was the most beautiful, kind, smart, infuriating, confusing, spiciest, genuine person I've ever met. And I was more in love with her than I thought I could be.

We went to the Statue of Liberty next. We climbed all 354 steps to the top and she bought us those ridiculous foam hats of the Lady's crown. We proceeded to wear them around the city, waving like Miss America, and walking with our arms linked. I'm sure we looked like totally idiots but it was fun and it made me laugh.

She led us to a very familiar street. One that I travel down almost everyday. We stopped when we were right outside my studio.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. She didn't reply. She just opened to door and walked inside. I followed her and she unlocked the door that was inside with a set of keys. How did she get keys to the studio? She then led us to the open studio and closed the door behind us. "Is this the part where you kill me?" I teased.

She laughed and shook her head. "Mike lent me his keys. He said that you were the happiest when you danced. Like you just let go of everything else and let your feet do the thinking. Well, I've never actually seen you dance and I think you could use an escape today. Mike also told me you keep extra clothes and shoes here."

"San..."

"Dance for me, Brittany." She said locking eyes with me. "Please?"

The way she asked was so full of passion that it send a wave of emotion through me. She looked so genuine in that moment that I couldn't say no. "Okay. Let me get changed."

She bounced up and down slighty and clapped her hands smiling widely. "Yay!"

A few minutes later, I emerged in a pair of gray loose fitting sweats, a white v-neck t-shirt and white sneakers. I pulled out my phone and set it on the docking station while she sat down in one of the chairs. Beyonce's Upgrade U came on and I began to move to the music. I was extremely nervous with her sitting right in front of me watching my every move. I had to block her out in order to keep up my rhythm. Once I did that, I got lost in the song and moved however my feet wanted to make me move. And once again, I forgot about the world. All that mattered was the movements I made.

When the song ended, Santana instantly jumped up and clapped wildly. "Oh my god! You're amazing!" She stepped closer and high fived me.

"Thanks." I said out of breath. "And you were right. I needed that."

We stayed there for a while. I taught Santana some steps and she was actually pretty good. When she messed up she would turn it into some cheesy dance move like the cabbage patch and we'd fall over laughing. Somehow that turned into us laying on the floor head to head listening to music that came on my ipod. We'd sing loudly and obnoxiously to some of them, others we'd rap to, and some we'd just stay quiet and listen.

/

Santana POV

Brittany and I decided to go back to her place and end the night watching a movie. She told me that she's seen all the movies she has a million times so we split up. I went to my apartment to grab some movies and some microwavable popcorn and she went home to order a pizza so that it would be there when I got back. I had to stop by work really fast to drop off the keys to the studio to Tina so she could give them to Mike later.

It was packed as usual on Saturday nights. I gave Tina back the keys but I couldn't ignore the guy next to me who kept moaning and groaning. He was clearly intoxicated and was sucking down shots.

"Women. They tell you they love you and then they dump you." the blonde haired boy said.

"What's his deal?" I asked Tina. She shrugged a shoulder and turned back around to use the register.

"Asked her to marry me, she said no. I moved out here so she could follow her dream of being a dancer and she uses me for sex and then dumps me." He slurred out talking to no one. Suddenly something he said clicked in my head. That couldn't be Sam, could it? I had never met him so I didn't even know what he looked like.

"What's this girl's name?" I asked the drunken boy.

"Brittany. Her name is Brittany." He told me.

Anger washed over me. This was a jerk off that broke Brittany's heart and ran off. He's the reason why she cried in my arms last night. He's the reason she was so damn sad today. Well, most of the reason. "Brittany Pierce?"

"YEAH! That's her. Hey, you know her?" I said turning towards me.

"Yeah, I know her." I turned towards him inching closer. "And if you break her heart again, I will end you. If you come near her again, you won't have a dick left to put in her or anyone ever again. Stay the hell away from her! She's mine!" I said sternly.

He looked at me with fear and then smiled. "You're her, aren't you?"

I gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"The girl she talked about. You're her."

"I don't know what you're-"

"She won't stick around for much longer if you keep pushing her away. Then again, I don't know if she can go without the D. She always comes back. You can talk all you want but you're no worse off than me." He took out his wallet and threw some cash on the bar before stumbling out.

/

"Hey! I was getting worried you weren't coming back." Brittany said as she opened the door and let me in.

"I'm sorry, I had to stop at the bar."

"Oh, that's okay. Pizza is here. Do you want a drink?" Brittany asked opening the fridge.

"Water is good."

She handed me a bottle of water and a slice of pizza as we made our way over to the couch. "So what movie did you bring?" She asked me.

I reached in my bag and pulled out the movie holding it up. "Bridesmaids."

"Never seen it."

"What?! It's like the best movie ever!" I said in shock.

She shrugged. "Guess I'll find out if that's true or not."

"Trust me, you'll love it." She grabbed the movie from me and popped it in the DVD player before sitting back down next to me. "Brittany... I have to tell you something."

"What's up?" She asked taking a bite of her pizza.

"I saw Sam.. at the bar." Her eyes instantly locked with mine. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"How did you know it was him?" She asked.

"Well... he was kinda drunk and ranting to himself about you." She swallowed thickly as her expression fell. "He left before I did. I don't know where he went."

"What did he say?" She asked quietly looking at her hands.

"He was just saying what happened. Nothing I didn't know already." She looked so small in that moment. I wish I could just take all her pain away so that I could see her smile again. I missed it already. Before I could say anything else, the microwave dinged signaling that the popcorn was done. Brittany immediately got up to get it and I watched as she put some melted butter on top. She came back over to the couch and placed the bowl on the table before pressing play and sitting down. She sat tensely just staring ahead sitting with her knees up to her chest. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and shrugged. I grabbed one of the throw pillows and placed it in my lap. "Come here." I said softly patting the pillow. She slowly moved closer to me swinging her legs onto the couch and lay her head down on the pillow. I hesitantly ran my fingers through her hair trying to comfort her but not trying to give her any wrong ideas.

I didn't want to lead her on but I couldn't bear to see her upset. I just wanted to make her smile. Truth be told, I was a mess in this situation. My head was screaming at me to run away but I couldn't help caring for the girl. I hoped that if I had pushed her away that she would just let me go but the harder I seemed to push, the harder she pushed back. I, Santana Lopez, do not fall in love. It's too hard. Everyone always leaves in the end anyways so what's the point? Once she sees me, she'll realize I'm no good for her and she'll leave. I can't take another person leaving.

I was stuck in my own thoughts for a long time. I finally came out of it when I heard the ending credits of the movie. I looked down and Brittany was sound asleep. I needed to get out of her so I carefully slipped out from under her. She stirred alittle but soon was in a peaceful sleep again. I grabbed my purse and walked out of her apartment quietly.

/

Brittany's POV

After I woke up this morning alone on the couch, I took a shower and got dressed. I grabbed Santana's movie and went to her apartment to give it back to her and also I wanted to see her. She was so sweet yesterday. I wanted to do the same today as she did for me yesterday. Once I arrived, I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Britt, what are you doing here? Come in." Tina said cheerfully letting me in the door.

"Hey! Is Santana here? We had fun yesterday and I wanted to see her."

Tina's facial expression fell and I suddenly felt confused. "Um, no she's not.." She said softly.

I furrowed my brows. "Oh. Is she at work? I can just go visit her there then."

"She.. she's not there either." Tina looked down at her feet. Now I was worried.

"So... where is she?" I asked starting to panic.

"I.. I don't know." She simply said.

"Did she come home last night? She was at my place and I fell asleep so I don't know what time she left."

"She came home."

"Maybe she's out running some errands." Tina didn't say anything. She just shook her head at the ground. "What's going on, Tina?" I asked now really worried. Did something happen to her? Did she like run away or something?

"I don't... I don't think it's my place to tell you." She looked at me this time.

"Tina, please. Tell me." I pleaded.

She just looked at me for a few seconds before sighing. "Okay. Sit down." She motioned to the couch. I obeyed and sat down as she sat in the space next to me. The thought to herself for a moment before speaking. "On this day every year, Santana just kind of... disappears. No one knows where she goes or what she does but she's gone for the whole day."

"Why?" I whisper.

She purses her lips and looks away from me for a moment before returning her eyes to me. "It's the anniversary of her parent's death." My eyes widen in shock. I had no idea. That's why Santana got all weird when I asked about her parents that night in the club. It makes sense now.

"How did they die?" I ask after a minute.

"Car accident. Santana was in the car as well." She said shakily. "She doesn't like to talk about it. I think that's why she disappears."

"And you have no clue where she goes?"

She shakes her head. "No. I think she probably just goes somewhere that's low key and she can just be by herself."

A place where she can be by herself. Wait a minute. The bridge. She said she goes there to think sometimes. I stand up suddenly. "I know where she is." I turn around and start to walk out.

"Brittany, she doesn't like to talk about it. She doesn't like to be around anyone."

I turn around and face her. "I know but maybe if someone found her, she will. Don't worry, I won't tell her you told me."

Before she can say anything else, I run out of the apartment. I had only been to the bridge once so it took me some time to find it again. I found the path that leads to it and I walked down it slowly. When the bridge came into sight, I saw her. Santana was sitting on the same rock she sat on before with her knees pulled up to her chest. I slowed down my pace. I didn't want to startle her or make her run away. Honestly, I didn't even know what to say to her. I'm sorry didn't seem like enough. Maybe I should just leave her alone. Maybe I shouldn't have come here. I turned around to leave but ended up tripping on a stick and stumbled forward as the stick make a loud crack. "Shit." I whispered out as I turned back around. Her head was turned towards me and her eyes were wide. Fuck, she saw me.

We stared at each other for a couple minutes not saying anything. I didn't know what to say and I don't think she did either. "I, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I finally spoke. She turned her attention back to the water. "I'll just go. I'm sorry." I started to panic and turned around quickly but her voice stopped me.

"Do you know?" She asked quietly.

I slowly turned around towards her. "Yeah... I'm sorry, Santana."

"Don't." She said sternly turned her head around to look at me. "You can stay but I don't want to talk about them."

I swallowed thickly and slowly moved towards her sitting on the rock next to her. The same rock that I sat on last time. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. It took everything I had to stay where I was. I just wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. She didn't look at me. I kept sneaking glances at her wondering if I should say something, anything.

"What are you doing here?" She asked breaking the silence.

"I thought I'd find you here. No one else knew where you were." I told her. "You brought me here when I asked you to tell me a secret. You told me one, now I want to tell you one." I took a deep breath. "My father left when I was little. He had been cheating on my mom and she gave him an ultimatum. She made him choose, her or us. He chose her and he left and never came back. I haven't seen him since. I don't even remember him that much really. My mom threw away all our old pictures and stuff because it too hard for her to look at. At night, I would listen to her cry and sometimes I'd crawl in bed with her and snuggle close to her. She was distant for a while but now she's okay." I felt a lone tear roll down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. "Sometimes I'll see a guy who somewhat resembles me and wonder if it's him. I used to sit by the door every night waiting for him to come back but it never happened so eventually, I stopped waiting and just went on with my life. I still hurts but I try not to think about it. It's too hard." My voice cracked and I realized that I was crying. I heard her move and then I felt her hand on my back rubbing it like she always did. She was now sitting next to me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to cry."

She wiped my tears and shook her head. "You can cry anytime you want around me." She folded her hands in her lap and looked at them. "How old were you?"

"I was four."

"I'm sorry, Britt. I had no idea."

I shrugged. "It's okay. We all have inner demons." She nodded. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you ever do, I'm here. You can tell me anything." She tensed as I looked at my watch realizing the time. "I have to go to a meeting. Are you going to be okay?" She nodded but didn't look at me. I studied her expression for a moment. "Okay, I'll see you later." I got off the rock and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading home.

/

My meeting ran kind of late. It was storming outside and I inwardly cursed myself for not taking a cab back. Cabs were expensive and taking the subway was alot cheaper. I had my umbrella and my rainboots on so it wasn't so bad but I was a little scared that I was going to get struck by lightning. I practically sprinted back to my apartment. I was just about to go into the doors when something caught my eye. There was a person standing on the curb with their arms wrapped around themselves and they were shivering as they stared in front of them. I squinted my eyes to get a better look and I gasped suddenly. It wasn't just any person. It was Santana. I quickly ran over to her.

"Santana?" She didn't move. I grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. She was soaking wet and her makeup was all over her face. She didn't say anything. She just stood there emotionless. "Santana, what are you doing out here?" Again, silence. "Come on, you're freezing. You're going to get sick." I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her close so we could both fit under the umbrella.

When we got into my apartment, I put down the umbrella to let it dry. Santana still had her arms wrapped around herself and she was still shivering. She still hasn't said anything or made any eye contact with me.

"Your lips are turning blue. Let's get you in the shower to warm you up." I say as I pull her into the bathroom turning on the shower letting it warm up. "Okay, I'm gonna grab you a towel and let you get warmed up, okay?" Nothing. I'm not going to lie, she was scaring me. She was still hugging herself and I didn't know what to do. I gently grabbed her face to look at me. "Santana, look at me." Her eyes locked with mine. It was hard to read her expression when she had black makeup all over her face but I could tell she had been crying and was fighting tears. "Come on, let's get you warmed up." I uncrossed her arms and found the hem of her shirt. "Can I help you get undressed?" I asked her and she nodded. "Okay, sit down." I told her motioning to the toilet. She obeyed and sat down so that I could take her shoes and socks off. "Okay, stand up." She followed suit. I slowly lifted her shirt off with her help raising her arms for me. I unclasped her bra throwing it on top of her shirt. "I'm going to take your pants off, okay?" She nodded slowly. I slowly undid the button of her jeans and eventually got them off. It was alot harder than normal because they were soaked. Finally, I hooked my fingers into the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down.

Normally, I would have been ecstatic to have a naked Santana in front of me but she looked so vulnerable that I didn't even look. I checked the temperature of the water and adjusted it so it wasn't too hot or too cold. "Are you okay to shower by yourself?" I asked. She nodded again. "Okay, I'm gonna grab you a towel and let you shower, okay?" I went to turn around but she grabbed my arm. "What's wrong?" I asked but she didn't respond. "Do you want me to stay in here with you?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll grab your towel and sit right here. Go ahead and get in." Once again, she nodded and shakily got in.

She took a long shower. I would ask her if she was okay every so often and this time she would speak a reply of "yes" but it was so faint that I barely heard her. After about 30 minutes, she turned the shower off and opened the shower curtain revealing her naked body to me once more. I stood up and opened the towel for her as she stepped out and allowed me to wrap her up in it.

"Let's go get you some warm dry clothes." I said after I dried her off. I grabbed her hand and let her to my bedroom. I quickly grabbed her some dry clothes and this time, she dressed herself. "Are you hungry or thirsty?" I asked. She shook her head. "Do you want me to take you home?" Once again, she shook her head. "Okay, how about we watch some tv?"

"Okay." She whispered. I smiled and walked into the living room as she followed me.

I quickly went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I asked her again if she wanted anything but once again, she declined. When I came back to the living room, she was staring out the window.

"It happened in the middle of a storm." She said quietly.

"What?" I asked not being able to hear her.

"That accident." She said a little louder looking over her shoulder. "It was storming out." I started to walk slowly toward her. "We were coming back from my cheerleading competition. We won so we were singing in the car. My dad was driving. Then it started raining really badly and we could barely see." She swallowed visibly before continuing. "A deer ran out in front of us and my dad slammed on the brakes trying to stop the car but we skid and flipped three times before hitting a telephone pole. I wasn't wearing my seatbelt so I was ejected from it. They died instantly. All I had were some cuts and bruises and a bump on the head.. and they died." She shook her head. She wasn't crying but I could tell she wanted to. "It hasn't rained on the this day since."

I was standing next to her at this point. I was afraid to touch her. I didn't want her to push me away. She allowed herself to be completely vulnerable to me and I didn't want her to close back up again. "Can I hug you?" I asked her. She nodded and allowed me to pull her into my arms. I held her tight and rubbed her back. Surprisingly, she hugged me back just as tight. We stood there holding each other for a while. She had buried her head into my neck and clung to me. I had never seen this side of her before. As horrible as it was for this to had happened, in a way I was glad because it brought us closer together. When the hug broke, I expected her to close back up again but she didn't. She leaned forward and kissed me. It wasn't a deep kiss but it wasn't just a peck either.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For taking care of me and for listening."

I smiled. "I'll always be here for you, Santana."

She nodded. "I know. Same goes for you." She said as she yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked her.

"A little, yeah."

"Do you just want to go to sleep? We can watch tv in my room also. I have a tv and cable in there."

"Okay."

I got changed and brushed my teeth before settling in bed next to her. She cuddled next to me laying her head on my chest and holding me tightly. I ran my fingers through her hair as we watched some sitcom on tv.

"So you never told me what you were doing standing out in the rain in front of my apartment." I said breaking the silence.

"I, um, I wanted to see you but I was a little shaken up."

"A little?"

She giggled. "Okay, I was kinda traumatized. I'm sorry about that."

I shook my head. "Don't apologize. I'm always here when you need me."

She smiled at me and once again leaned in to kiss me. This kiss was deeper than the one earlier. She cupped my cheek and deepened the kiss. I felt her tongue swipe across my lips and I parted then as she stuck her tongue in my mouth massaging it with him. My god she was a good kisser. I felt like I was getting drunk off her kisses. She rolled on top of me and began to kiss me more hungrily. I felt her hand slid up my shirt and cup my breasts.

"Wait." I said stopping her and sitting up.

"What's wrong?" She asked retracting her hand from my shirt.

"You're upset and as much as I want this, I don't want to do it when you're upset."

"I'm okay, Brittany." She said confidently.

"Really? Because you couldn't even undress yourself a little while ago."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I promise I'm okay now. You took care of me and now I want to take care of you."

"You don't have to do this. I liked taking care of you. It's okay."

"I want you, Brittany. I want to feel you. That would make me feel 100% better." She said looking into my eyes as she cupped my cheek. "Please."

"I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you because I know you're fragile right now."

"I'm not fragile." She said quickly. "And I don't think you're taking advantage of me. It's okay."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded and kissed me quickly. "Yes."

"Okay."

"Besides, it's my turn to see you naked." She smirked. There's the Santana I know and love. "I saw you looking earlier."

"I was not!" I said quickly.

"Mmkay. Whatever you say." She then began attacking my neck with kisses making feel intoxicated.

Before I knew it, both of us were naked and she was laying flush on top of me. We were making out pretty heavily each kiss taking me higher and higher. I thought I was going to orgasm from just kissing her. She moved her leg in between mine and began rocking, her thigh hitting me right where I needed her most. I moaned out and she grinded harder into me. She took one of my nipples into her mouth and sucked. I moaned loudly and arched into her. She did the same thing to the other nipple. I started to pant heavily and she took that as her cue. I felt her fingers slide through my folds and it was then that I realized how wet I was. She inserted two fingers into me and began pumping hard. I arched my back and clawed at hers.

"God, San." I moaned out. "Harder!" She picked up her speed and I could feel myself clench around her fingers. She used her thumb to rub at my clit and a few pumps later, I saw stars. She kissed me over and over again on the lips while still rubbing my clit to bring me down. I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. "Fuck, you're good at that." I said when I gained my strength back. I grabbed her and quickly flipped her over. "Your turn." I kissed her hungrily and slowly ran my hand over her breasts, down her abs, and to her core. She was soaking wet and moaned loudly when I ran my fingers through her folds. I gathered some wetness on my finger and brought it my mouth sucking off her juices. "Mmm. You taste good."

She was panting heavily. "You're going to make me come if you keep doing that." She smirked. I kissed down her body and opened her legs wide placing a firm kiss to her core. She bucked her hips up and I grabbed them holding them steady as I began to slid my tongue through her dripping core. She loved it. She was thrashing about as I explore every inch of her with my tongue. She screamed out when I latched onto her clit and sucked. I inserted two fingers into her and pumped in and out as I sucked on her clit making her come undone. She screamed out in spanish as she fisted the sheets and arched her back. I kept sucking until she came down and then kissed my way back up her body to her lips.

"Wow." She panted out. "Now let's see how flexible you really are." She said as she flipped us over opening my legs wide and settling between then so that our cores were touching. She began rocking into me taking me to highs that I never knew existed before.

Santana and I made love into the early morning before falling asleep entangled in each other. Her head was tucked into my neck with her arm tightly around me.

When morning came, I smiled brightly but then quickly frowned when I realized that I was once again alone. Only this time, I was naked with the smell of sex on my sheets.

**A/N So... what do you guys think? I love your reviews. :)**


	7. UpdateRantWhatever this is

Okay, so I am taking this opportunity to address some issues.

I understand that you guys are upset about the Bram sex but, it was needed. I am going to explain to you why it was needed because now i'm getting death threats. Like really? They're **FICTIONAL**characters. So therefore, I have turned off the anonymous reviews because of an anon leaving me this review.

"LOL you obviously favor blanttany a lot more. Are you dead? Because if you're not, go kill yourself.

And tell your parents to kill themselves too for giving birth to such a disgusting cunt like you. Unless they're (hopefully) already dead.

DIE, CUNT, DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE. DIE.

Are you dead yet? Because if you're not, then you're not doing it right. Die, cunt, die. Bye :)"

BTW, who the hell is Blanttany?

For your information, my father did kill himself when I was four so that's not even funny. My dad had serious mental health issues and it killed him. I've lived majority of my life without a dad. Telling someone to kill themselves because they wrote a sex scene with a ship you don't like is seriously fucked up and you obviously need help. In fact, to spite you I won't kill myself. I would never kill myself because I am a beautiful person and I'm worthy of life. Thank you and go fuck yourself.

Brittany sleeps with Sam because she was just rejected by Santana on an intimate level and she knew that Sam wasn't going to reject her. She just wanted to be with someone who would essentially love her. So yes, Brittany used Sam for comfort but only because she was with him for so long that she just fell back into the habit of it. But I want to make this clear. Brittany does NOT love Sam. She does NOT want to be with him. Brittany doesn't like conflict. She doesn't like leaving people on bad terms so she's upset that he's upset with her. That's all. The Bram sex was also used to bring Brittany and Santana closer together. It made them stronger. It made Santana realize that she cares about her whether she admits it or not.

Next, I want to confirm that I am in no way, shape, or form a Bram fan. I DESPISE Bram. I ship Sam with Mercedes. I hated the way that he tried to weasel himself in RIGHT after Santana broke up with Brittany and then got all mad when she rejected him. I feel like he was taking advantage of her in her vulnerable state. I hate the fact that he acted like he knew Brittany better than Santana as if he actually knew what she needed. I hated that they told each other i love you. Yet, when it came down to it, the only person who could get Brittany back from her meltdown was Santana. So I fucking hate Bram like the rest of you.

I promise you that Santana will eventually get over herself but these things take time. Santana has serious trust issues. She can't just wake up one day and say "yeah I'm going to fall in love." It doesn't work like that. She will in time but for right now, she's going to fuck up a little more which is going to bring both Santana and Brittany to a head. I'll just say this, sometimes you don't know what you've got until it's gone or almost gone.

Also, the sex scene was supposed to be short and sweet. It was supposed to feel like it wasn't complete. Because if you haven't noticed, their relationship right now is pretty one sided. Don't worry, it will get alot better when there's feelings involved.

Thank you NICE people for the good reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this story. I love you all and have a beautiful day!


	8. What Goes Around Comes Around

**A/N Thank you so much for your kind words! You guys are really amazing! Thank you!**  
**Okay, so here we go. Everything is coming to a head!**

I didn't hear from Santana all day. I texted her and called her but I never got a reply. At this point, I didn't know what to think. She's so hot and cold all the time. One minute I think I'm making a break through and then next I'm picking up the pieces of my heart that are scattered on the floor. Perhaps she's at work. I had an audition to go to today. My agent called me this morning with the details. A world tour as a backup dancer for Justin Timberlake. Another lifelong dream at stake. The last time this happened, I was blindsided by a break up. I wasn't going to let that happen again. I would figure out the Santana stuff later. This audition needed my full attention today.

I entered into the lobby where hundreds of other dancers were stretching and running through their routines. I pulled out my bag and put my shoes on before stretching. I had been practicing a new routine since I was rejected from the last one. I was ready for this. The difference between the two auditions was that I wouldn't find out the results for two days. I put in my ipod to relax me a little because I was really nervous.

A couple hours later my number was called to take the stage. The music came on and so did I. I hit every move perfectly just like I had practiced. There were no mess ups or falls. I danced to Justin Timberlake's Cry Me A River and through all my frustrations about Santana into it. It made everything more passionate. When I was done the judges said thank you and I headed out of the auditorium and onto the city streets.

After a shower and something to eat, I decided it was time to settle this. I went to the bar Santana worked at. I rehearsed in my head what I was going to say to her so that she couldn't trick me into forgetting or I wouldn't stammer. As I got closer, I saw a couple walk out of the bar. Wait a minute. My throat felt like it was closing up and my heart was beating out of my chest. It was Santana and another girl. They were laughing and holding hands. Santana pulled her into her arms and kissed her neck. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks and I didn't even attempt to stop them. Santana hugged the girl and looked over her shoulder spotting me. We made eye contact and I could see her tense up. I started walking backwards and then turned on my heel and ran back to my apartment not slowing down the entire way. I slid down the door burying my head in my hands as I sobbed.

/

The next day, I wasn't sad or hurt anymore. I was furious. I was tired of the games. I was tired of her saying she wanted me one minute and the next she was pushing me out the door. I was done. As hard as it may be, I need to just let her go. I love her so much but I can't make her see that. I thought I could crack her but I can't. The thought of letting her go crippled me. I didn't want to let her go but I didn't know what else to do.

I was getting ready to go for a run when I heard a knock at my door. I opened it to see an ashamed looking Santana standing there. A surge of anger rippled through my body and I slammed the door in her face.

"Brittany! Don't do this." She yelled through the door as she banged on it. "Come on, open up!" I turned the stereo on to block out the sound. I didn't want to see her right now. She just knocked and yelled louder. I was beginning to worry the neighbors were going to complain or call the cops so I reluctantly opened the door again.

"What?" I asked furiously.

"Can we talk?" She asks in a small voice.

"Oh, so now you want to talk? Sure, go ahead. The floor is yours. Talk."

"I'm sorry." She says as she walks into my apartment.

"You're forgiven. You can go now."

"Stop." She says. "I thought I was clear when I told you that we couldn't be anything more than friends. I don't do relationships."

"Do you sleep with all your friends?" She doesn't say anything. "What do you want from me, Santana? I try to give you time to let me in and then you do and you sleep with me, don't say a word to me and then sleep with someone else?"

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I shouldn't have slept with you. That was a mistake. I'm sorry." She looks at the floor.

"It's too late for sorry. You can go back to your other girlfriends now."

"I didn't sleep with her." She said locking eyes with me.

"Yeah, okay. Really convincing after I saw you with her hands all over her ass last night."

"God, Brittany STOP!" She yelled. "I'm telling you that I didn't sleep with her. And when we had sex I don't remember you kicking me out of bed or asking me what this meant. I thought we were on the same page here."

"You told me to wanted me! I didn't expect you to go off gallavanting with other girls the next night!" I was getting really angry now. She was trying to twist my words around. "All I ever wanted was you. All you had to do was let me in. WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME IN?!" I practically screamed.

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!" She screamed back. "There. I said it."

"What are you afraid of Santana?" I asked sternly. She froze up. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. I took a couple steps towards her so that I was right in front of her. "Tell me."

"I'm scared that you'll see me and you'll leave. I'm scared that I won't be enough for you. I mean, you were with a GUY for years and then the second I pull away, you go running to him. What if we get into a fight or something and you do the same thing?" It was like the other night when she was standing there naked in front of me. She looked so vulnerable that I almost gave into her. Almost.

"Santana, what? I'd never leave you. You're more than enough for me." I say looking into her eyes.

"You say that now but you will. Everyone does." She shakes her and looks down at the floor.

"Not me. If you just let me in, I'd never leave you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

I groan getting frustrated. "WIll you just let yourself feel something for two seconds?"

"No! You don't know. You weren't there. You don't understand." She says shaking her head at me.

"Then help me understand."

"I.. I can't."

"That's your problem, Santana. People don't stay because you push everyone away. You don't let them care about you. Sooner or later, you're not going to have anyone to push away."

"Why can't you just give up on me like everyone else?" She says getting agitated.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU." I yell as I run my fingers through my hair. "I love you, Santana. Sam doesn't matter to me anymore. He's never made me feel the way you do. Ever." I tell her taking her hand in mine.

"Don't." She says sternly pulling her hand away.

"I love you. I'll tell you over and over again until you believe me." I repeat.

"No! Stop! God, why couldn't you just leave it alone?" She turns to walk out the door.

"Yeah, run away like you always do." She stops in her tracks. "If you continue run away from love than you're nothing but a coward."

"Fine. Then I'm a coward." She says over her shoulder as she walks out.

I slam the door shut and kick the couch violently. "Fuck."

/

I kept myself busy the next day not wanting to think about.. her. Quinn kept me company most of the day. I hadn't seen her in a while so I had to go back and tell her everything. She expressed her sympathies but I quickly changed the subject. We were having lunch at a different location than normal because I was avoiding.. her. My phone rang in the middle of our lunch date and I shakily answered it.

"Yes. Okay. Yes. Thank you so much! Okay. Got it. Talk to you soon. Goodbye." I said through the phone. I slowly hung up placing my phone back in my pocket. I stared out in shock. Quinn looked at me with confusion.

"Are you okay? Who was that?" She asked becoming concerned.

"I got it." I told her.

"Got what?" She asked taking a bite of her salad.

"I'm a backup dancer for Justin Timberlake." I said emotionless, still in shock.

"OH MY GOD!" Quinn jumped up. "Congratulations Brittany!" She said hugging me. The entire diner looked over at us like we have twelve heads. She stood up on her chair. "Hey everyone! She just became a backup dancer for Justin Timberlake!" She announced as the entire diner erupted in applause and I turned five shades of red. "I'm so happy for you! Oh my god! We need to go out tonight to celebrate!" She said clapping her hands. "So what happens next?" She asked as we sat back down.

"I have to be in LA for rehearsals the day after tomorrow so.. I'm leaving. Tomorrow." I said bittersweetly.

"I'm going to miss you so much but there's no one who deserves this more than you do." She said reaching across the table for my hand. "I hate to ask you this but what are you going to do about... her?" She asked whispered the last part.

/

Santana's POV

Tina was being more annoying as usual. She was on the phone with someone and she was jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Jesus Chang what is your deal?" I asked after she hung up.

"Oh, um..."

"Well.." I said annoyed.

"It's about Brittany." She said cautiously.

"Oh."

"She got a job as a back up dancer for Justin Timberlake."

"Wow... umm.. that's great." I knew she was going to do something great with her career. And now she doesn't have me holding her back. Still, I didn't want her to leave. Not like this but what was I going to say to her?

"We're all going out to Club Jones later to celebrate if you want to come."

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Since me and her are on excellent terms. She won't want to see me."

"Santana, get over yourself. Seriously. Just tell her how you feel. Be real with her for once. We all know you have feelings for her. It's time to put the past behind you. I know it sucked and it was painful for you but you have something so amazing right in front of you but you're too much of a coward to do anything about it." Coward. That word stung the first time and it stings now. I'm a coward. Too chicken shit to accept love from someone. She deserves better. Besides, I think I caused too much harm for her to even think about forgiving me.

/

Brittany's POV

That night, Quinn and I arrived at our usual club where we met Mike, Tina, and Rachel. They all congratulated me and people were buying me shots left and right. It was one of the best nights I've had since moving to New York. Everyone seemed so happy and we all just celebrated together.

"Hey everyone! So tonight me and my friends are celebrating our friend getting an awesome job as a backup dancer for Justin Timberlake." Mike said as the audience cheered. "I think she should come up here and show us what she's got. Don't you?" The audience roared. "Brittany Pierce, get your ass up here." I smiled and joined him on stage waving at the crowd. "So, anything special you want to perform?" He asked. I looked out into the crowd and saw Santana in the way back. We locked eyes. "Brittany?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. I have a very special performance for you." I said locking eyes with Santana.

"Great!" Mike said taking the mic and leaving the stage.

I whispered something to the DJ and he nodded. Justin TImberlake's What Goes Around Comes Around came on.

_Hey girl, is he everything you wanted in a man?_

_You know I gave you the world_

_You had me in the palm of your hand_

_So why your love went away_

_I just can't seem to understand_

_Thought it was me and you babe_

_Me and you until the end_

_But I guess I was wrong _

I moved to the music never taking my eyes off of Santana. I wanted her to know how badly she hurt me.

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Tell me is this fair?_

I made some sharp movements with my hands and feet. The crowd was really into it but completely unaware of the reason for it. I ended the verse spinning around slowly.

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around_

_That you were gonna make me cry_

_It's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find..._

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

I saw Santana look away. I knew she got it. It was hard to make out her facial expressions because it was dark and she was so far away.

_Now girl, I remember everything that you claimed_

_You said that you were moving on now_

_And maybe I should do the same_

_Funny thing about that is_

_I was ready to give you my name_

_Thought it was me and you, babe_

_And now, it's all just a shame_

_And I guess I was wrong_

_Don't want to think about it_

_Don't want to talk about it_

_I'm just so sick about it_

_Can't believe it's ending this way_

_Just so confused about it_

_Feeling the blues about it_

_I just can't do without ya_

_Can you tell me is this fair?_

Santana's POV

I knew what Brittany was doing. She locked eyes with me as soon as the music started. She was pissed and I knew now that I had exhausted all of my chances with her. I had to let her go.

The way she moved was so full of passion. Like she put all her emotions into this. And believe me, I felt it.

_Is this the way it's really going down?_

_Is this how we say goodbye?_

_Should've known better when you came around _

_That you were going to make me cry_

_Now it's breaking my heart to watch you run around_

_'Cause I know that you're living a lie_

_That's okay baby 'cause in time you will find_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

_What goes around, goes around, goes around_

_Comes all the way back around_

She ended the dance on her knees. The audience cheered loudly. She was amazing at dancing. She deserved to live out her dream.

"You know that was meant for you. You really fucked with her heart." Tina said coldly. I simply just looked at her. "So what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going home." I said turning around and leaving the bar and Brittany.

/

Brittany's POV

I seriously felt like a rockstar tonight. People praised me and people I didn't even know were asking for my autograph and picture. Still, it felt like something was missing. Tina and I were hanging out by the bar as people kept coming over to us.

"You're like a celebrity!" Tina said after I took a picture with a group of girls. I laughed. "She left, you know." TIna said seriously.

I nodded and took a sip of my water. "I figured."

"I guess none of it matters anyway because you're leaving." Tina shrugged.

"All she has to do is tell me how she really feels and ask me to stay."

"You would give all this up and stay here for her?" Tina asked looking at me wide eyes.

"In a heartbeat." I tell her. "If it's between dream job and dream girl, dream girl wins every single time." She nodded. "But since she refuses to show me anything real, I guess dream job wins this time."

/

The next day...

"Okay, you sure you have everything?" Quinn asked me as she helped me get my luggage from her trunk.

"Yes. I'm positive." I said placing my bags on the sidewalk of the terminal.

"Okay." She placed my last bag on the sidewalk. "I guess this is goodbye for now." She pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you so much Brittany." She sniffled.

"Aww Quinnie. Don't cry. You're going to make me cry." I said holding her tighter as a tear slid down my cheek. I pulled out of the hug and wiped my eyes. "God, look at us. We're a mess." I laughed out.

She laughed and wiped her running mascara. "Go show the world what you can do, Pierce." She said grabbing my hand.

"I love you." I said letting go of her hand.

"I love you, too."

I grabbed my luggage and made my way into the airport after waving sadly one last time to Quinn. I still hadn't heard anything from Santana so my decision was final. I was going to get on this plane and leave her behind. It was my turn to be in control of this relationship or whatever you want to call it. Still, my heart ached for her and I prayed that maybe, just maybe, she'd come to her senses like now.

/

Santana's POV

I had off tonight so I decided to have date night with myself and a gallon of ice cream. Trashy reality tv was my guilty pleasure and I usually missed the episodes because of work. I was in the middle of an episode of Real Housewives of New Jersey when Tina came in and sat next to me. She just stared at me as I shoveled a huge spoonful of ice cream into my mouth.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're pathetic." She said rolling her eyes.

"Wow. Okay." I said curtly.

"You're seriously just going to sit here and do nothing?"

"I'm not doing nothing. I have serious shit to catch up on." I pointed to the tv.

"She's leaving tonight and she might not be back for years. It's now or never." I shrugged. She scoffed and got up from the couch grabbing the remote and turning off the tv.

"What the fuck, Chang?!" I spat.

"I'm done watching you do this. Open up your damn eyes, Santana!"

"They are open."

"Shut up, Santana. You're stupid for letting her go. I know you have feelings for her." I didn't say anything. I didn't want to hear this right now. Can't I just have my pity party? "Be real with me for a minute. Do you love her?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't roll your eyes. Tell me."

"That's none of your business, Tina."

"Fine. If you can't be real with me then you need to leave. I can't live with you like this. Stop running. I'm sorry that they died and you're abuela kicked you out. Really I am. But that was almost 7 years ago, Santana. It's time to grow up. It's time to move on."

"You can't kick me out! I'm on the lease too! And I've never missed rent." I yelled.

"Then tell me. Do you love her?"

"YES!" I yelled. "I love her, okay? I love her so much that I can't stand to think about her with anyone else but me. I tried to sleep with someone else after we did and I couldn't. It didn't feel right. I love her so much that it terrifies me. Everything makes sense when she's around. I KILLS me that she left like this. I didn't want to hurt her. I was selfish and such an asshole but it's too late now. She's gone."

"It's not too late Santana." Tina softened. "The last thing she told me was that if you asked her to stay, she would stay."

"But she's getting on a plane now."

"Her plane doesn't leave for another hour. Do you want to be with her, Santana?"

"Yes. But I couldn't ask her to give up her dream."

TIna laughed. "You're her dream, Santana. Another thing we talked about. Dream job or dream girl. She said dream girl, everytime. We can go get her right now if that's what you want. It's up to you but you'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't."

I swallowed thickly and thought about it for minute. I don't want to spend another minute without this girl. But I was nervous that she didn't want me anymore.

"Take a chance, Santana. Don't think. Just dive right in."

I took a deep breath. "Okay. Let's go get her."

Tina jumped up and down and ran to go get her purse.

"Wait.. should I change? I have ice cream all over this."

TIna laughed. "We don't have time. She'll still love you even with a chocolate ice cream stained sweatshirt."

"Where are you guys going?" Mike asked as he walked through the door.

"To the airport. Santana's going to get her girl." Tina said happily.

"I'll drive." Mike offered.

"Okay, let's go! We have to go!" TIna rushed.

/

Mike sped to the airport. Tina and I jumped out of his truck and ran full speed into the airport.

"Which flight is hers?" I asked Tina looking at all the tvs with the flights listed.

"This one." Tina said pointing to one of the flights to LAX. "It's not boarding yet so we have time. We have to buy a ticket though so you can get to where she is."

"Fuck. I left my credit card at the apartment." I said sadly.

"Relax. I got it. We can just get a refund before we leave so it won't cost me anything."

"Okay."

Tina and I sat in line for what seemed like forever. My heart was racing, God I hope I catch her in time. We finally got my ticket after the damn receptionist took her time.

"Okay, this is where I leave you." TIna said. "Good luck."

"Thank you, Tina. I'm sorry for being such an idiot." I said hugging her.

"We can talk about it later. GO!"

I sprinted through the airport. The security line was super long. I was beginning to panic.

"Flight 143 to LAX is now boarding." A voice said through the loud speaker.

"Fuck! That's her flight." I chastised myself.

I stood in line for another ten minutes. My anxiety was rising. I was afraid I was going to miss her. Just then, it was like the universe was on my side. Another securty line opened and I sprinted to the front of it. Since I didn't have any bags, I went through really quickly. I sprinted to where they were boarding ignoring my burning lungs. I didn't see her anywhere. I was panicking big time now. There were so many people. I could tell they were dancers. People were getting on the plane and I was convinced she was already on the plane when I looked to my left and saw her getting up from her chair putting her phone back in her pocket. I rushed quickly over to her.

"Brittany!" I yelled.

She froze and looked over at me. "What do you want, Santana?"

"Don't go." I said walking closer to her.

"You had your chance, Santana. You blew it." She said sternly.

"Please. Please don't leave me. Everybody leaves."

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should stay." She said firmly looking directly into my eyes.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Because I love you, too." She looked at me shocked.

"Last call for Flight 143 leaving for LAX." The announcer said into the loud speaker.

She looked around nervously. "What?" She asked.

"I love you, Brittany. I have since the day I met you. I can't promise you that I won't hurt you or that this will be easy but I can promise you that I will try my hardest. I'm going to need you to be patient with me because if I'm being honest, I don't know what I'm doing. Please. Stay."

"You love me?" She asked tears brimming in her eyes. I nodded smiling at her. "Say it again."

"I love you." I said and I realized now that I was crying. She dropped her bags and crashed her lips into mine. We were both crying as we kissed each other slowly and passionately.

"I love you, too." She whispered against my lips.

"So does this mean you're staying?" I asked pulling away to look at her.

She nodded. "This is crazy. I don't even have a place to live because I let my lease go. And I quit my job but I'm sure I can get that back. All my furniture is at Quinn's and I-"

I kissed her cutting her off. "Shhh." I cooed. "It doesn't matter. We'll figure it out. You can stay with me." She kissed me firmly on the lips before pulling back and looking at with with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked.

"What happened to your shirt?" She asked smiling playfully at me.

"Oh, um, I was eating chocolate ice cream before I came here. I was kind of a mess and I didn't really care that I was dripping all over myself. I didn't have time to change." I blushed.

She giggled. "Awwww. You came here even with a chocolately shirt on?"

I was definitely six shades of red now. "Yeah. Do you still love me?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. Maybe I should go stop the plane." I teased. "I'm just kidding. I love you even with your chocolate covered shirt." I giggled and she kissed me sucking on my bottom lip.

"Brittany, are you coming?" A man came out and asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm too in love to go anywhere."

He nodded and the doors leading to the plane closed. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me again.

"Come on. Let's go home." I said grabbing her luggage, her hand, and her heart.

**A/N *sings* HALLELUJAH! Don't get too comfortable though. Those demons may come back.. or will they?**


	9. Give Into Me

**A/N Glad you guys are enjoying this story. I'm on a roll right now so before I lose my inspiration, I've just been writing nonstop. Unfortunately, the horrible anon left another vicious review. I just don't understand. If you don't like my story, don't read it! Go spread your negativity somewhere else. You can say whatever hateful things that you want but I'm not going to stop writing. The only person you're affecting is yourself because all you're doing is proving to everyone including you that you're just a pathetic asshole with nothing better to do than read my story and then threaten me. If anything you keep inspiring me and making me feel better about myself knowing that I'm a better person than you. Therefore, I win. You don't even know me. I feel sorry for you and you'll be in my prayers. **

Brittany and I found Mike and Tina who drove us home from the airport. I asked them if it was okay if Brittany stayed with us for awhile since she gave up her apartment. They didn't mind. We stayed cuddled in the backseat exchanging innocent kisses. I couldn't believe this was all real. I couldn't believe how easy it was to tell Brittany that I loved her. The more I said it, the easier it got. I felt like I wanted to tell her over and over again to make up for being such a coward. It didn't take us long to get back home.

"We're going to stay at Rachel's tonight to give you guys some privacy." Tina told us as her and Mike grabbed some clothes and threw them in a bag. "Please keep all the sex to your bedroom!" She said sternly.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Okay, mom."

"Seriously, Santana. I don't want to come home and have to bleach everything. Besides, you owe me." Tina said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Thanks Chang. Love you." I said hugging her tightly. She interwined her hand with Mike's who waved goodbye as they left. I turned on my heel and faced Brittany who was smiling widely. "What?" I asked.

She shook her head and walked over to me putting her hands on my waist bringing me closer to her. "I'm really happy." She stated. I smiled widely and connected our lips. She wasted no time in slipping her tongue in my mouth. I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Kissing Brittany was unexplainable. She was the best kisser I had ever experienced by far. "So what do you want to do?" She asked when the kiss broke. I looked up into those gorgeous blue eyes and blushed slightly. She noticed and pulled me closer. "What is it?"

"Um, there's actually something I want to do for you." I said hesitantly. "I was going to do this for you last night at the club but then you performed that number and I thought you hated me so I chickened out and-"

"Shhh." She cooed cutting me off. "I could never hate you. What is it?" She asked as she rubbed my back calming me down from my rant. I took her hand and grabbed a folding chair from the closet before sitting her down in it. I walked to the center of the living room and pulled a white sheet off revealing a grand piano.

I sat down on the small bench in front of the piano and turned slightly to face her. "You danced for me once. I think you're like me in that you express yourself better when you dance. I express myself better when I sing. I haven't sang for anyone in years but I want to, for you." I turned my body back to face the piano and began to play.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,_

_How many times have I kicked you out of here_

_Or said something insulting?_

I sang shakily. I was really nervous.

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,_

_I am capable of really anything,_

_I can cut you into pieces,_

_When my heart is broken._

_Please, don't leave me _

_Please, don't leave me _

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

I looked over at her and she had tears in her eyes but it somehow relaxed me. I began to sing with more confidence as I hit the keys and allowed myself to get lost in the song.

_How did I become so obnoxious?_

_What is it with you that makes me act like this?_

_I've never been this nasty._

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?_

_The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest._

_But baby I don't mean it,_

_I mean it, I promise_

I looked at her apologetically as she nodded.

_Please, don't leave me, oh_

_Please, don't leave me _

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this_

_Please, don't leave me_

_I forgot to say out loud_

_How beautiful you really are to me._

_I can't be without._

_You're my perfect little punching bag,_

_And I need you._

_I'm sorry._

My voice cracked when I sang "I'm sorry" and I realized that I was crying a little. I sniffled and continued singing with everything I had.

_Please, please, don't leave me_

_Baby, please, don't leave me _

_Please, don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you_

_But it's always gonna come right back to this._

_Please, don't leave me,_

I stopped playing before choking out the last line through tears.

_Baby, please, please, don't leave me. _

I was wiping away the tears when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull me up. She held me tightly in her arms and we both cried.

"I love you, Santana." She sniffled.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

"I'll never leave you. I promise." She said as she leaned back and wiped my remaining tears. "You have an amazing voice." She said leaning in to kiss me.

"Thank you." I said when the kiss broke. I instantly missed her lips so I reconnected them humming into the kiss. She cupped my cheeks deepening the kiss as we allowed our tongue to battle with one another's. Her hands found my waist again and she pulled me impossibly close to her as our kisses became more frantic. She slipped her hands under my shirt, which was the one with chocolate stains on it by the way, and rubbed my bare back.

"Mmm, no bra?" She asked against my lips.

"No, I didn't have time to put one on." I panted out. She ran her hands over my abs and slowly moved up to cup my breasts. I moaned softly in her mouth as she massaged them. She moved her lips to my neck and began planting kisses there as she rolled my nipples around with her fingers. My eyes started to roll in the back of my head and I could feel the arousal already between my legs. "Britt." I breathed out gripping to her tightly afraid that I might fall over. She found my lips again and removed her hands from up my shirt. I immediately missed the contact but she gripped the back of my thighs and lifted me up carrying me to the bedroom. I hit the mattress with a small thud and she instantly crawled on top of me kissing me deeply. Her hands found my breasts again and I didn't even try to quiet the loud moan that escaped my lips.

I had never had sex with someone that I loved. I never had sex with feelings before. Suddenly all the confidence that I normally had in bed escaped and I tensed up. I was great in bed, sure but how do you make love to someone? What if I don't express enough love to her? What if I cry when I orgasm and she thinks I'm a big baby? My heart sped up and I lost myself in my thoughts as I began to panic. Brittany must have sensed this because her lips that had been on my neck were no longer there. I looked up and was met with big blue eyes staring at me as a gentle hand ran through my hair.

"Are you okay?" She asked me softly. Her voice was so full of love and concern that I didn't know if I should smile or sob. She was looking at me with such care and passion I felt like I was melting. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out so I closed it again. "What's wrong?" She asked growing more concerned.

"I, I, I'm sorry. I'm just a little nervous." I said mostly honest.

"We've done this before." She smirked at me.

Normally I would smirk back but I was really scared. "I know but.. it's different now." I whispered.

She furrowed her brows for a second. "Have you ever done with with someone you have feelings for?" She asked lowly.

"No." I said shaking my head slightly. "I'm scared." I admitted. I felt extremely vulnerable and I was fighting a panic attack.

"It's okay." She assured me rubbing my cheek with her thumb. "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to. I'm content just holding you." She leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

I shook my head. "I want to. I'm just scared because it's only ever just been sex before. I've never made love to anyone and I just want to do it right. I want it to be everything you ever hoped it to be."

"Hey." She cooed. "There's no right or wrong way to make love to someone. It's just about feeling connected to the other person. It's okay to be nervous. Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded slowly. "I'm scared too." It put me at ease a little knowing that she was feeling the same way.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before returning my eyes to hers. "Make love to me, Brittany." I whispered looking deeply into her eyes.

She crashed our lips together. We kissed slowly for a while. She slid her hands underneath me pulling me up as she moved my hair over and peppered kisses to my neck. Her hands found their way underneath my shirt as she slowly ran them up my back taking my shirt with it. I lifted my arms up as she gently tugged it off immediately putting her hands on my back again. She placed kisses all over my chest and she laid me back down on the bed. She kissed me on the lips again as her hands massaged my breasts.

My hands found the hem over her shirt and I slowly tugged it up and off of her. I unclasped her bra and basked in her body. She was beautiful in every way possible. I cupped her breasts giving them a gentle squeeze as she moaned into the kiss. She moved her lips to my right nipple swirling it with her tongue. I moaned and arched my back as I tangled my fingers in her hair. She moved to the other nipple and sucked on it. I could feel my core throbbing for attention and I began to pant. "Britt." I breathed out.

She moved back up to my lips as her hands slowly ran down my body finding purchase on the button of my jeans. I was still panting heavily and if we're being honest, I was still freaking out a little. "Are you okay?" She asked before moving any further. I nodded and pulled her for a kiss as I cupped both her cheeks with my hands. She slowly unbuttoned my jeans and patted my hips for me to lift up so she could slide them down.

This was a lot different then last time. Everything about her was gentle. She took her time with me making me feel all the love she had inside of her. We didn't really explore each other's bodies like we did here. And it was really dark so we could barely see each other. She had on a pair of yoga pants so hers were easier to slid off. I copied her actions and slowly slid them down as she helped me by kicking them off. Now that we were only in our panties, she lay flush on me allowing out breasts to crash together as she continued to passionately kiss each other. I moaned at the contact suddenly feeling relaxed as I felt her heart beat against mine.

"I love you." She whispered against my lips.

"I love you, too." I whispered back pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"I'm going to take care of you now, okay?" She asked brushing the hair out of my face. I nodded and smiled softly up at her. She pecked me on the lips and sat up so she was on her knees. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of my panties and slowly pulled them off. If I didn't feel extremely vulnerable then, I definitely do now. I was about to give myself to her completely. I instinctively closed my legs and brought them up to my chest. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed my shins.

I covered my face with my hands hiding from her. "I'm sorry. I'm just scared." I whispered.

She pulled my hands away from my face and kissed each one softly. "I'm right here. I promise I won't hurt you." She reassured me kissing my hands again before setting them on the bed. She placed her hands on my knees waiting for me to open my legs for her. It took me a minute but I unclenched them and she slowly opened them never taking her eyes off of me. She laid flush against me again and kissed me softly. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you, right?" She whispered. I nodded looking her directly in the eyes. She ran her thumb across my cheek and kissed me softly again. I felt her hand run slowly down my body and I began to tense a little. "Just relax." She cooed. I took a deep breath allowing myself to relax as her hand grazed my core.

"Wait." I said suddenly. She stopped her hand from moving and looked down at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head and hooked my fingers in the waistband of her panties pulling them down. She smiled at me and kicked them off. "Better?" She asked giggling slightly. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. I just wanted her to be as close to me as possible. My body jerked as she ran her fingers through my folds. This was definitely not like last time. My entire body felt like it was on fire but in a good way.

"Oh!" I moaned out as she placed kisses to my neck. She found my clit and rubbed it in small circles as my back arched into her. "Oh my god, Brittany!" I panted out bringing her lips back on mine. She began rubbing faster as I panted in her mouth. She stopped and I groaned missing the contact but it was quickly replaced with two fingers pumping in and out of me. I moaned loudly and clung to her. She sensed my breathing changing and picked up the pace. "Fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop!" I yelled out arching my back as her thumb found my clit. A couple more thrusts and I came undone. I dug my nails into her back and moaned out loudly as she continued her motions bringing me down. She peppered kisses to my face and I found myself struggling to hold back tears. She didn't say anything, she just kissed the tears away. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying." I choked out.

She kissed my lips gently. "It's okay. You're allowed to cry. It's a big release." She whispered softly into my ear. I sniffled and wiped the rest of my tears. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. That was incredible." I leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you." I whispered in her ear hugging her tightly. "Can I make love to you now?" I asked just above a whisper while still hugging her tightly. She nodded her head and kissed my cheek before rolling off of her and allowed me to straddle her. "What do you want beautiful?" I asked grazing my hand across her cheek.

"Whatever you want to do, baby." She replied pecking my lips. i blushed and smiled sheepishly. "What?" She asked smiling back.

"You called me baby." I blushed even more. "No one's ever called me that before."

"No? Do you like it?" I nodded while smiling and molding our lips together. We began to kiss each other hungrily. I adjusted my leg so that my thigh was right up against her core and I rocked against her. She gasped and pulled me closer as she coated my thigh in her wetness. I rocked harder and faster against her and she began to pant heavily. I moved my other leg so that I was inbetween her legs and I kissed down her body. I placed a gentle kiss on her core and she gasped bucking her hips up. I held her hips steady as I slowly ran my tongue up the length of her core. She moaned loudly and tangled her fingers in my hair. "San.." She panted out. She needed me. I didn't waste anymore time and dove my tongue into her core slurping up her juices. She was really wet and thrashing around. I wrapped my lips around her clit and began sucking earning a loud moan from her as she arched her back and gripped my hair tighter. I licked everywhere exploring her delicious core. I found her entrance and dove my tongue in as far as I could go. "Santana! Shit, baby!" She yelled out. I pumped my tongue in and out of her as her moaned became louder and more desperate. Using my thumb, I circled her clit making her sit up slightly leaning on her hands. "I'm close baby." She moaned out. I pumped in and out as fast as I could as I frantically rubbed at her clit. She few seconds later she orgasmed squirting into my mouth surprising me. I licked her a couple more times to bring her down and kissed up her body.

Her face was was really red and her eyes were really wide. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"That, um, that's never happened before." She said not moving.

"What?" I asked scrunching my eyebrows.

"I squirted." She said as she plopped back hiding her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. I'm embarrassed." She whispered.

"Britt." I pulled her hands away from her face as I lay flush on her. "Don't be embarrassed. It was really sexy, I promise."

"Yeah?" She asked as her face began to turn back to it's normal color.

I nodded as I smiled at her. "Mmmhmmm." I pecked her on the lips. "Think I can make it happen again?" I smirked at her.

She laughed and turned her head to the side. "Santana."

"Britt, baby, don't be embarassed. You're like a unicorn. You're every person's dream! I love you even more!"

She giggled and shook her head. "Come here." She said making a come here motion with my finger. I leaned down and kissed her as we both ran our hands up and down each other's bodies. I flipped us over and began to kiss down her body when there was a knock at the door. She groaned as she buried her head in my head. "I'll get it. It might be Quinn. She said she was going to drop off a key to her place either tonight or tomorrow so i could get my stuff." She said climbing off of me and throwing on my robe.

/

Brittany's POV

I quickly tied the robe and answered the door. There stood an older man, I'd say in his 40's or 50's. He had dark hair, blue eyes, and was wearing blue jeans and a navy blue polo.

"Hi, can I help you?" I asked.

"Brittany?" He asked looking me up and down. I suddenly felt uncomfortable with him looking at me like that so I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Um, yeah? I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I don't know. Do you?" He asked.

I was getting annoyed. I hated when people played these games with me. "Seriously, who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm your father."

**A/N DUN DUN DUN! Uh ohhhhh. **


	10. Father Of Mine

_ "Hi, can I help you?" I asked._

_ "Brittany?" He asked looking me up and down. I suddenly felt uncomfortable with him looking at me like that so I crossed my arms over my chest._

_ "Um, yeah? I'm sorry, do I know you?"_

_ "I don't know. Do you?" He asked._

_ I was getting annoyed. I hated when people played these games with me. "Seriously, who are you and what do you want?"_

_ "I'm your father."_

"You're my.. my.. what do you want?" I asked wide eyes. My mind was racing a mile a minute and I felt like my heart was going to explode from my chest.

"I wanted to see you." He said softly with a small smile.

I was trying to comprehend what was going on. One minute I'm making love to my beautiful girlfriend and the next I'm staring into the face of the person who abandoned me as a child. I didn't know whether I should punch him or hug him. I didn't want to deal with this right now. How in the world did he find me? This isn't even my apartment. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you at the airport. I knew it was you right away. You look just like your mother." He stated taking a step towards me.

"Don't." I said sternly holding my hand up signaling for him not to come closer.

He didn't move any closer. He looked down at the ground and fiddled with him hands. "I followed you back here and I've just been working up the courage to come talk to you." He looked up at me. I think I was in shock because I felt like I couldn't move. I just stared at him. "I had to see you."

"Why?" The word coming out like vomit.

"Because this could be our chance to start over. This could be our chance to catch up." He said hopefully.

I felt myself growing bitter. Now he wants me? He didn't even care when he walked out that door when I was four. He never tried to get in contact with me and now he wants to? "Catch up?" I scoffed.

He sensed my growing anger and smiled softly. I think he was trying to lighten the mood. "Yeah. I saw you with all those dancers. I always knew you'd make it big. Who are you dancing for?"

"How would you know if I'd make it big? The last time you saw me was when you left." I said bitterly.

"Brittany, I know-"

"No. You don't know. You don't know anything. You made it very clear that you didn't want me." I said through gritted teeth. I just realized that my hands were balled into fists and I was clenching them tightly, my nails digging into my skin.

"Of course I want you!" He told me.

"Really? Then why did you wait until now to talk to me? What about all those birthdays and Christmas'? Where were you then?" I was starting to raise my voice. The pent up anger seeping out of my skin before I could stop it. "I needed you! And you weren't there! I had to take care of mom for months because she was too devastated to get out of bed!" My vision began to blur and I suddenly felt hot angry tears slide down my cheeks.

"Brittany." He said taking another step towards me.

"No! I waited for you for years! I needed my dad." I sobbed out. "I don't even know what I was thinking because now I don't want you. I don't need you. Please, just go."

"Brittany?" A voice called out behind me. "Who are you talking to?" It was Santana. Her voice getting closer to me. I crossed my arms around my chest and hugged myself tightly. I honestly didn't want to explain all of this to her. Not after we had just had the perfect night together. I just wanted him to leave so I could crawl back in bed with her and finish our love fest. I felt her hand on my back and I squeezed my eyes shut hoping that she wouldn't see the tears. It didn't work though. "Hey, what's wrong?" I shook my head. She turned to the doorway where my dad was standing. "Who the hell are you?" She asked coldly.

"Who are you?" He asked taken aback.

"I live here. I'm her girlfriend. Now who the hell are you?" She asked getting annoyed.

"My baby is gay?" He asked as he furrowed his brows. "Well, that's okay. You sure did love to ride dirtbikes and playing in the mud when you were little." Santana turned around to face me with wide eyes. I knew that she figured it out. My eyes squeezed shut again and and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks again. She still had her hand on my back but she slid it so that it was wrapped around my waist like she was trying to protect me. "Britt, I know that I've made mistakes but nows our chance to fix them. We can start off slow or whatever pace you want."

"No." I just about yelled out. "Go! I don't want you here. I don't want you in my life." I cried out as I walked towards him and he started to back up a little.

"Brittany, please." He pleaded.

"NO!" I yelled pushing him by the shoulders. "Get out of my life. Just go!" I was sobbing again. He pushed him trying to get him out the door but he wouldn't move. "LEAVE!" I screamed out as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. Even though my vision was blurry, I could tell that those arms belonged to Santana. She was now pressed right up against my back and I put my hands on her arms squeezing tightly just wanting to feel any part of her.

"You have three seconds to get the fuck out of my apartment." Santana said calmly but with fire underneath. "She told you to go. I swear to God if I ever see you around her again, I will destroy you. Got it?" It was a tone that I had never heard before. I've heard her spicy side before but this was a different level. It was kind of scary but I knew she was just being protective of me. He didn't say anything or atleast I don't think he did. I was sobbing so loudly that I could barely hear anything anymore. I was sobbing into my hands and my torso was falling forward but Santana held me tightly preventing me from falling.

I heard the door slam and Santana pulled me up with both arms. "Britt." She said softly. She loosened her hold on me and placed both hands on my hips as she turned me around in her arms. She pulled my hands away from my face and pulled me back into her. I buried my face into her neck and sobbed as she wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me as close to her as she could. She was wearing a hooded sweatshirt which was quickly coated with my tears and unfortunately, my snot. She didn't seem to care though. I didn't want to be gross though so I pulled back a little and sniffled.

"I need a tissue." I choked out.

I expected her to pull back and get me one but she just let go of me with one hand and I felt her wiggle her arm. She held up a sleeve to her sweatshirt and put it to my nose. "Blow." She said softly as she moved her other arm up to brush the hair out of my face. I didn't want to ruin her sweatshirt or make her hold me with my snot on her. She must have sensed my hesitation because she craned her head down a little bit before whispering "It's okay, Britt." I blew my nose into her sweatshirt and she wiped the remaining reminants off before wiping it off on her sweatpants. Her arms returned to my waist and she kissed me on my temple. I wasn't crying anymore. Being in Santana's arms was really comforting and she had been swaying us back in and forth and humming in my ear. I didn't want to stand here anymore but I didn't want to leave her arms. "Come on, let's get in bed." She said kissing my forehead.

I slowly let go as she kept one arm around my waist and led me to the bedroom. I didn't want to be away from her. Even though our sides were pressed together, it wasn't enough. She led us to her room and shut the door. As soon as she turned around, I crashed out lips together kissing her desperately.

"Britt." She whispered against my lips. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to make love to her again. I wanted to feel that high again. Not because it felt good but because I was close to her. I wanted to feel her soft bare skin against mine. I kissed her hungrily as I pushed her backwards onto the bed immediately crawling on top of her and scooting us up so we were in the middle of the bed. I reached for the hem of her hoodie and pulled it off as her breast came into sight. I quickly untied my robe and took it off exposing my naked body to her once more. "Britt, stop." She said as I tried to lay back down on her. She had her hands on my shoulders preventing me from moving closer and forcing me to look at her. She looked genuinely concerned.

"I want to make love to you." I whispered looking her directly in the eyes.

She shook her head. "You already did that. And trust me, as much as I want you to again, we shouldn't because you're upset. You were just hysterically crying a few minutes ago. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in your head." I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to be close to her and just be engulfed in everything Santana.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just need time to process everything." I tell her honestly.

She nodded her head. "Okay. That's fine. But when you do want to talk about it promise me you'll come to me." She said cupping my cheek. I closed my eyes for a second getting lost in the simple contact before nodding.

"I promise."

"Okay." She whispered. "Come here." She make a come here motion with her finger. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. It was a slow innocent kiss. She tangled her fingers in my hair and moaned softly as our breasts crashed together. "I love you." She whispered against my lips when the kiss broke.

"I love you, too." She pulled me down further to lay on her chest as she stroked my hair. I still wanted to feel her naked body on mine. I was feeling better because I was in her arms but I knew that that would make me feel much better. "San?"

"Hmm?" She hummed out.

"Can I take these off?" I asked tugging at her sweats and sitting up to look at her. "Nothing sexual, I promise. I just want to feel your body on mine. It's comforting." I admitted. She pecked me on my lips and reached down to pull her sweats off. She pulled them down halfway and I tugged them off the rest of the way. When they were completely off, she pulled me flush against her and sat up with me still on her to grab the comforter and pull it over both of us before laying back down. I buried my face in her neck as she rubbed my back. "Thank you." I said softly.

"Anything else I can do?" She whispered in my ear.

I shook my head against her neck. "Just hold me."

"Okay." She replied peppering kissing to my forehead. "Get some sleep, baby." She tightened her hold on me and I smiled against she neck at the name she called me before drifting off to sleep.

/

I woke up the next morning after sleeping pretty soundly considering what had happened last night. I looked over to find the bed empty. I initially panicked because every other time I had woken up alone, Santana had broken my heart. I was relieved when I heard her talking to Tina in the living room. Not bothering to get dressed, I wrapped the comforter around me making sure everything was covered and walked out of Santana's bedroom.

Tina and Santana were in the middle of a conversation. Well actually it was them bickering about something. Santana's scowl quickly disappeared when she saw me shuffle into the living room.

"Hey babe. How'd you sleep?" She asked placing her cup of coffee on the table.

"Good. Am I ever going to wake up with you next to me though?" I asked pouting my lips.

She giggled. "Sorry, babe. I couldn't sleep anymore and I didn't want to wake you." I sat down on the couch next to her pulling my legs up so they were over her lap and snuggled into her burying my face into her neck. She put her arms around me rubbing my arm up and down.

"You guys are adorable." Tina gushed before looking at her watch. "Crap. I gotta go. See you in a bit San?" She asked getting up and grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a couple hours."

"Okay. Oh, Brittany, Mike said to text Matt and let him know if you still want your job at the studio. He said if you do you can just start where you left off with your classes." Tina said before walking out.

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye."

TIna left the apartment leaving me and Santana alone. I nuzzled my head further into her neck and sighed.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked kissing my forehead. I nodded against her neck. "I was going to wake you in a bit to make you some breakfast. What do you want? Pancakes? Waffles? Ice cream?" She asked grabbed my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Ice cream for breakfast?" I asked through a chuckle.

She shrugged. "Comfort food." She ran her thumb over my knuckles and I suddenly didn't want to be anywhere else but in her arms. Nothing hurt in her arms.

"I just want you." I said weakly pulling our clasped hands to my chest and cradling them. She kissed me on the forehead again and then placed her finger under my chin so she could kiss my lips. "Pancakes sound really good too." I said when the kiss broke.

She giggled. "Pancakes it is." Our lips found each other's again and we kissed slowly. Her hand moved to my calf and she rubbed it up and down before moving her hand higher under the blanket to my thigh then to my hip where she froze against my lips. "Britt... are you naked under there?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"Mhm. Putting on clothes took too much effort." I stated nonchalantly pulling her back to my lips. She laughed against them before kissing me back. I pulled her down on the couch as our kisses began to heat up until she broke away.

"Okay, let me make your pancakes before I take advantage of your nudity." She smirked. I pouted before pecking her lips one last time and moving my legs so she could get up. "Do you want chocolate chips in them?" She asked holding up a bag of mini chocolate chips.

"Ooh yes!" I said excitedly. She spun around and got all the ingredients she needed as I snuggled back on the couch. A couple minutes later she came back with a stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup. She set them on the table and I sat up devouring them and feeding her as well. "These are really good." I said with my mouth full. She giggled and kissed me on the forehead.

When i finished, she washed my plate and fork before settling on the couch with me. I saw the concern in her eyes and I knew she wanted to talk to me about last night. I still didn't feel like talking about it. I wanted to get everything settled with the studio and dance for a while because that always helped clear my head.

"So... do you want to talk about last night?" She asked softly.

"Our amazing sex?" I teased leaning forward and kissing her on the lips.

She giggled and pulled back. "Well, that, which was amazing by the way but seriously, Britt. Talk to me." She said turning serious and taking my hand in hers.

I took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I don't really want to talk about it. Not right now atleast. I just need to dance and clear my head first but I promise that when I'm ready I will." I told her honestly.

She nodded and gave me a weak smile while squeezing my hand. "Okay. I love you."

"I love you, too. Thanks for taking care of me last night. Both with sex and holding me." I smiled at her.

She chuckled. "I'll always take care of you."

"Sorry for getting snot all over you. That was gross."

She shrugged. "I've had plenty of your bodily fluids on me. That's what girlfriends are for." She smirked. "I have to get in the shower and get ready for work, want to join me?"

I leaned in and kissed her cupping her cheeks with my hand. "I'd love to." I said when the kiss broke. I stood up dropping the blanket exposing my naked body to her once more. "Let's go." I said reaching my hand our to her as we made our way to the bathroom. She quickly undressed and turned on the shower to let it heat up. She pulled me into a heated kiss grabbing my butt. "You have such a cute butt." She giggled pulling me closer. I blushed and laughed wrapping my arms around her kissing her once more. "Come on." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hot shower.

/

Santana's POV

"So you and Brittany were all snuggly and cute this morning." Tina said as she poured beer from the tap into a glass.

"Shut up." I spat.

"No, it was cute! I mean I didn't know that Santana Lopez was so cuddly."

"Do you want me to bring out Snix?"

"No. I just mean you seem happy." She said as she gave the customer his beer.

"I am." I shrugged. "Brittany had a rough night last night so I was just taking care of her."

"Rough night with horn dog Santana?" She asked raising her eyebrow at me.

"Ugh, no. Well, yes but her dad randomly showed up last night." I grabbed money from a customer and rang it up on the register.

"Whoa! What? Why am I just hearing about this night?"

I handed the customer back their change and turned to face Tina who was right behind me. "Because I didn't know if I should say anything. She was really upset last night. I've seen her cry and be upset but not like this. She was so angry. She literally pushed him out the door."

"Man, is she okay?"

I shrugged. "Yes, no, I don't know. She refuses to talk about it."

"Well, I mean that's a huge bomb to drop on someone."

I grabbed the rack of clean glasses and began putting them on the shelves. "Yeah I know but I just hope she knows she can talk to me, you know? Like I want to be there for her. She just wanted me to hold her last night."

Tina pouted her lips and helped me put up some of the glasses. "Give her time. She'll talk to you, I'm sure she's just trying to figure everything out. I mean, what would you do if your Abuela just randomly showed up?"

I tensed at the thought. That was still a sore subject. "Okay, good point. I guess I'm just worried that I'm not being a good enough girlfriend to her."

Tina laughed. "Santana, you've been together for like a day. You're doing fine. I'm sure she knows that you can't just learn everything overnight."

"I know I just.. I don't ever want her to doubt how much I love her."

"Awwww. You really love her don't you?"

"Yes and if you make fun of me I swear I will switch out your shampoo for Nair." I threatened pointing my finger at her.

"Oh, stop. I'm not making fun of you Santana. I'm really happy for you. I like sappy Santana."

"I am not sappy! I am cold blooded!"

"Mmhmm. Okay." Tina rolled her eyes. "But seriously, have you told her about your Abuela?" I shook my head. I could barely talk about it with Tina who was there when it happened. "Maybe you should start there." Shit. I was going to have to tell her.

/

7pm.

I came home from my shift at the bar and changed out of my uniform putting on some sweats. Brittany said that she would be home but I couldn't find her anywhere. Finally after wandering around the apartment for a few minutes I spotted her sitting outside on the balcony. She was sitting on the ledge of the deck in the corner.

"Hey." I said opening the balcony door and closing it behind me.

"Hey." She said with a forced smile. She looked like she had been deep into thought.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked walking closer to her.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Just thinking." She sighed out.

I closed the distance between us putting my hands on her lips and leaning up to kiss her. When the kiss broke she wrapped her arms around me pulling me into her chest. "What are you thinking about?" I knew the answer but I was curious to see if she would tell me.

She sighed. "My dad."

"Talk to me." I looked up at her and she seemed like she was trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't even know what to say. I have like six different emotions going on in my head. I just don't know which one to feel." She said sadly.

"What is your heart telling you?" I asked her pulling back so I could look at her while keeping my hands on her hips.

"I don't know. I hate him so much for leaving. And I hate him even more for showing up randomly. I was doing fine without him. I just don't want to bring up the past and the pain he caused. I'm just not ready to have anything with him. But I also feel guilty because he reached out."

I nodded slowly and looked up at her. "I understand."

"No offense, Santana but your parents died. It's different. You don't understand but I know you're trying so thank you." The way she said it wasn't cold or mean. It was just honest but only because she didn't know that part of me. I took her hands in mine and looked down at them. I closed my eyes and sighed. I know she noticed me tense up because she squeezed my hands. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

I looked up at her. "I need to tell you something but it's not exactly easy for me to talk about it."

"Okay." My heart sped up and I tried to suck down the feeling of wanting to cry. I needed to be strong right now. I closed my eyes and tried to steady my breathing. "Santana, you don't have to tell me right now." She cooed.

"No, I want to." I let out a deep breathe and swallowed hard. I looked up at her and almost lost it. She had such love in her eyes that just made me want to melt. "When my parents died, my Abuela became my guardian. I was always really close to her so it was actually a huge comfort to go live with her. I came out to my parent's a couple days before they passed and they were really supportive. I didn't tell my Abuela because even though I was close with her, she has very strong beliefs and I was scared. No one else knew either. Just my parents." I said shakily. I realized that Brittany was rubbing my hands with her thumbs and it calmed me a bit. She gave my hand a squeeze encouraging me to continue. "At school, my cheerleading coach was running for Mayor and her opponent made a commercial which outed me. Not just to the school but to the world. I knew that my Abuela was going to see it so I was forced to tell her. I figured that she would be shocked but would still love me. She always said I was her favorite. But... that's not what happened. She kicked me out of her house and told me to never come back again. Tina's parent's took me in until I was 18 and then I just kind of bounced from place to place." She gulped and I felt her thumbs run across my cheeks so I knew that I was crying. Fuck I didn't want to cry.

"San.." She whispered.

I shook my head. "No.. just.. the reason I'm telling you this is because I know what it feels like to be abandoned by someone who is supposed to love you." I grabbed her hands and held them tightly in mine. "I know what that feels like. If my Abuela showed up randomly I think it would have been alot uglier. But I need you to know that I'm here for you. You can talk to me about anything and I'll try my best to help you." I sniffled.

"I know, San. I know, baby." She cooed cupping my cheek in her hand. I looked at her and saw that she had tears coming out of her eyes as well. "Is that why you keep people at a distance?" I nodded my head as a few tears leaked out. She quickly wiped them away. "Baby, her leaving wasn't your fault. You were just being you and being honest. There's no shame in that."

I nodded and pulled away from her hands using my own to wipe my tears. "God, I'm so sorry. I'm supposed to be taking care of you and here I am crying about my issues."

"It's okay to cry, Santana. It doesn't matter what I'm dealing with. You can always cry to me. Besides, I'm okay. I mean I have alot going on in my head but I'm okay thanks to you." She cooed bringing her hands back to mine.

"I didn't even do anything." I shrugged.

"San, you held me all night, you made me breakfast, and then you just told me something that was really hard for you just to put me at ease. You did alot for me. Thank you. And thank you for telling me." I nodded and pulled her into me.

"What are you gonna do, Britt?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't fucking know, baby." She said hugging me tighter. We stayed in each others arms for a couple minutes. I still had tears coming out of my eyes and I felt her shaking slighty so I knew she was crying too.

"God, we're a fucking mess." I laughed out through tears. She chuckled and sniffled kissing my on the head.

"Yeah we are but atleast we have each other." She hugged me tighter and I rubbed her back as we both cried in each other's arms.

"Hey, since we're both sad, do you want to pig out on ice cream and watch a really sad movie and sob in each other's arms some more?" I asked.

She laughed and pulled out of the embrace. "Okay, but how much ice cream do you have because I could eat a whole carton by myself tonight."

"Oh, I just went shopping the other day and lucky for you, they were having a sale." I said pulling her inside.

"We're going to be so fat." She giggled.

"I'll still love you and we can be fat together." I replied grabbing her hand and going to the kitchen where the ice cream was.


	11. Welcome Home

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been crazy busy for the past couple weeks since my second job started up again. Thanks for your patience! Here's a pretty fun chapter!**

It had been a few days since Santana and I had our ice cream-crying-love-making-fest in her room. Needless to say, there were alot of tears and alot of sex that night. The sex wasn't desperate like it had been that night with Sam. It was just us being comfortable and showing each other just how much we love one another. Even though we were both miserable that night, I felt closer to her than ever. Our broken families had brought us closer together and I was oddly thankful for my absent father. I hadn't seen him since the night he showed up. It made everything easier. I wasn't ready to forgive him or to have him back in my life. I was also very grateful that Santana understood that and supported me. She never pushed me to have a relationship with him or even talk about him. I think she knew that when I was ready, I would talk to her.

I think I should also point out that we haven't eaten anything sweet since that night. The next day we both woke up feeling sick from so much ice cream. The ice cream was everywhere, on our skin, in our hair. It seemed like a good idea to eat it off of each other at the time. Santana called it an Ice Cream Hangover.

So here I am, at the dance studio going over a few dances for my class. It was late but I was in a groove and I couldn't stop. I moved out of Santana's and into a new apartment yesterday. It was slightly bigger than my other one and had a better view. I didn't want to move away from her but we both agreed that we didn't want to rush into anything. It was hard sleeping away from her last night but I managed. She called me right before I was about to go to sleep so I think that helped hearing her voice.

I walked over to my bag and pulled my water bottle out taking a long sip. I was sweating alot from dancing so much and the cold water felt so good going down. I was setting it down on the ground when I saw someone in the doorway. Once again, he had found me. My so called father.

"Wow. You're really good." He said smiling widely leaning on the doorway.

I scoffed. How did he find me? "What are you like stalking me? How did you find me?" I asked bitterly.

He held up a magazine which had a picture of Mike and I with a class. "I was flipping through this in my hotel and saw your picture."

"It's late. How'd you know I'd be here?"

"We couldn't get you out of the studio when you were little either. I just knew you'd be here. Or atleast I'd hoped."

I reached down into my bag and pulled out my hand towel wiping the sweat from my head, chest, and neck. "My answer hasn't changed." I said sternly.

His smile fell and he looked at the ground nervously. "I figured. I thought I'd try one last time. Please, Brittany. Let me make this right."

I shook my head. "No. You had your chance and you blew it."

"I know this is hard for you, it is for me too but we can get through it." He said looking up at me.

"No.. you don't get it. You don't understand." I told him before rummaging through my bag once more and pulling out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" He asked nodded to the paper in my hands.

I looked down at the paper and back up to him. "A letter. I wrote it to you when I was eight." I gulped and took a deep breath. "Dear Daddy, I miss you. I wish you would come back. Mommy is always sad and I don't know how to make her feel better. She needs you to come back and hug her. I'm sorry if I was bad and it made you leave but I promise to be good from now on. I love you so much. Please come back. Love, Brittany." A tear rolled down my cheek and I realized I was crying. I quickly wiped it away. I wasn't going to cry.

He looked down at the ground like he was ashamed. He tried to say something but he remained silent for a while. I walked towards him and put the letter in his hand. He stared at it but didn't move.

"I'm sorry, Brittany." He whispered.

"Don't. Just go." I said swallowing my tears.

"Regardless of what you think, I still love you very much and I thought about you all the time. But I understand. You've grown into a beautiful young woman and I know that you're going to do great things." I didn't say anything. I just stared hopelessly at him. "I guess this is goodbye." He said finally looking up at me. "Goodbye, Brittany." He turned around and walked out never looking back.

I took a shaky breath willing my tears aways. "Goodbye, dad." I whispered before grabbing my things, hitting the lights, and locking up.

It was close to midnight when I got home. I took a hot shower and slipped into my pjs before slipping into bed. I couldn't get myself to wind down though. I just felt so alone in this apartment right now and I didn't want to be alone. I thought about calling Santana but it was late and I assumed she was probably asleep since she had off tonight. The thought of not talking or seeing her tonight made my heart ache. I needed her right now. I honestly felt relieved that this whole thing with my dad was over and I felt strangely okay but I was worried if I had done the right thing. Santana always made me feel better and she always knew the right things to say.

I still had a key to her apartment. Maybe I could just go over there and slip in bed with her. I needed her cuddles tonight. I don't think I'd sleep without them. I didn't want to wake up Tina or Mike but surely they'd understand. I threw the covers off of my and put on a pair of shoes. I grabbed my purse, my keys, and my phone and headed to Santana's.

Her apartment was dark and quiet when I stepped in. I closed the door as quietly as I could not wanting to wake anyone and locked it. I slipped my shoes off and tip toed to Santana's room. Her light was off but the TV was on making it bright enough to see Santana curled up on her side asleep. I tried to close her door as quietly as I could but it squeaked and her eyes popped open.

"Brittany?" She rasped out.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" She said through a yawn and glancing at her clock. "It's late."

"I'm sorry. I still have a key and I figured it would be too late to call but I needed to see you. I'm sorry. I can just go back home. I should've called." I turned around to leave but she lept off the bed.

"Brittany, wait." She grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "What's wrong?"

A tear slipped out of my eye but I quickly wiped it away. I didn't want to cry. I was so tired of crying. "My dad came to see me again."

"I told him to stay away from you. Can't he take a hint?" She grunted in anger.

I shook my head. "It's okay. I told him that my answer hasn't changed and not to come looking for me again. He said goodbye and left."

She pouted her lips. "Are you okay?" She asked rubbing my arms up and down.

I shrugged. "Yes, no, both. I'm okay, I mean, I feel better now that he's gone but I still feel kinda guilty for sending him away. I just hope that I made the right decision."

"Did you follow what you're heart was saying?" She asked wiping away a tear that fell from my eye.

"Yeah. I don't want to see him. Not now atleast." I had tears sliding down my eyes but I wasn't sobbing. I was just crying because I was overwhelmed. She nodded her head still looking in my eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"You don't have to call, Britt. You can see me whenever you need to." She reassured me. "Are you tired?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to her bed. She crawled on her side and I followed as she opened the blankets so we could slide in. I laid down and I didn't even have to ask her to hold me. She just pulled me into her so that my head was on her chest. She wrapped her arm around my waist pulling me closer to her. I was still crying and I tried to stop them but the harder I tried, the more I cried.

"Sorry, I can't stop crying. I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm really okay." I sniffled.

"Baby, it's okay. You can cry as long as you need to. You don't have to pretend with me, Britt." She said softly and kissed my head.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I'm sorry. I always feel like you're always taking care of me."

"I don't mind, Britt. I love you and I just want you to be okay." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm normally fully capable of taking care of myself. I just needed you tonight."

"You needed me?" She asked pulling away a bit and smiling at me.

I nodded shyly. "I just needed to be close to you. I couldn't sleep without being close to you tonight." She leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I started to get really tired. Santana always relaxed me and it was late so I was starting to fall asleep.

She continued to stroke my hair and hold me close. I wasn't crying anymore. I felt happy being in her arms like I was safe and she was going to protect me. She kissed my forehead softly and exhaled. "I'm here now sweetheart, you can sleep." She whispered in my ear.

I nodded slightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I reply snuggling closer to her as my eyes began to feel heavy.

/

Santana had stayed attached to me the next day just making sure I was okay. After assuring her over and over again that I was okay, she finally stopped texting me every 20 minutes. I didn't mind honestly. I knew she was just concerned but I really am okay. There was however, something I wanted to try but I was unsure of what her reaction would be. I texted her asking to meet me at the studio at 8pm. I was doing some stretched on the floor when she arrived.

"Hey babe." She said leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." I got up and walked over to her kissing her lips softly.

"What's up? Why'd you want to meet here?" She asked with a smile.

I looked nervously at the floor before returning my eyes to her. "There's something I want you to do. Well, something that might help you."

"Okaaayyy." She said looking confused. I grabbed her hand and walked her to the center of the room where two chairs were facing each other a couple feet apart.

I bit my lip nervously. "When my dad left, I sort of lost myself for a while. I was having trouble in school and making friends. My mom figured I would just grow out of it but I didn't so she sent me on a 7 day retreat in the woods with a bunch of other kids who were dealing with similar parental issues." I told her as Santana squeezed my hand in hers. "They taught us survival techniques. At the beginning of the week we did this exercise and then again at the end of the week. It ended up being the hardest but the most therapeutic exercise of the entire week." I pulled Santana to sit in one of the chairs. "How it works is you imagine someone who caused you alot of pain and you pretend that they're sitting in the chair in front of you." I tell her pointing to the empty chair that sat a couple feet away in front of her. "The idea is to tell that person how you feel or whatever you want without the pressure of them actually being there. You can be as angry or as sad or as whatever you need to."

Santana looks at me confused furrowing her brows. She glances back to the chair and then back to me. "Okay.. so why are we doing this?" She asks.

"I thought it might help you with your abuela." I say cautiously.

She gulps harshly. "Britt, I, I don't know. I mean, I.." She stammers.

"Just try it. Please?" I whisper. "You can hold my hand the whole time or I can leave. Whatever you need."

Santana looks at the chair in front of her staring at it for a minute. She looks deep into thought and then suddenly stands up. "Britt, I can't." She says turning to me. "I'm sorry. I just can't." She adds softly looking at the ground.

I nod. "I figured as much. It took me the whole week to be able to do it. I honestly thought that everyone was crazy for wanting me to talk to a chair." I laugh out. Her eyes are still on the floor and I reach for both of her hands. "Hey, look at me." She slowly brings her eyes up to mine. I can see the fear in her eyes so I rub my thumbs across her knuckles to soothe her. "I would never make you do anything you don't want to do but if in the future you do, I'll be here. You don't have to be afraid around me, Santana. I would never judge you or leave you. As much as you want me to be okay, I also want you to be okay."

She swallows and then gives me a small smile. "I know and thank you." She nods. "I'm not really ready to do that yet but if I ever am, you'll be the first to know."

"Okay. I love you." I tell her squeezing her hands.

"I love you, too."

"Come here." I pull her into a hug wrapping my arms around her neck. I feel her arms pull me closer around my waist and we just stay like that for awhile enjoying the safety of being in each other's arms. "So I was thinking maybe you could sleep over at my apartment tonight. That way you can help me set up for the party tomorrow night. You took off right?" I ask her pulling out of the hug.

"Yeah, I did. I actually was thinking the same thing so I brought some clothes and stuff with me just in case."

Tomorrow night I'm having a new apartment warming party. I invited just a couple people over to celebrate. The usual gang Quinn, Puck, Mike, Tina, and I also invited Rachel and she's bringing Mercedes who I haven't met. She's the owner of Jones Night Club so it should be fun. And of course Santana will be there.

Santana and I walked home to my apartment together. We got settled in and were snuggled on my couch in the living room.

"We should make popcorn." I suggested as I got up and walked into the kitchen. I was looking through my cabinets when I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist. Of course it was Santana. She moved my hair to one side and was kissing my neck. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked playfully.

"Hmmm. Well since you have a new apartment, we should, you know, christen it. We haven't had sex in a couple days and you look so sexy right now." She husked in my ear. I turned around in her arms and kissed her slowly. I deepened the kiss and cupped her cheeks with my hands while sliding my tongue in her mouth massaging it with mine. She moaned into the kiss and moved her hands up the back of my shirt rubbing my back. She was so good at kissing that just kissing her like this made my downstairs drip in arousal.

"Bedroom?" I asked softly when the kiss broke.

She shook her head. "Not yet. First, the kitchen floor." Kiss. "Then the living room on the couch." Kiss. "Then the bathroom." Kiss. "Then the hallway." Kiss. "Then the bedroom." She crashed our lips together again and brought her hands to my butt squeezing it firmly. Now I was definitely turned on. I gripped the hem of her shirt on tugged it off of her then unclasped her bra. She moved her hands to the button of my jeans and pushed them down as I helped her by wiggling and stepping out of them. She did the same with my panties, our lips never disconnecting. She sat down on the floor and pulled me down with her. She quickly removed my shirt and bra and I pulled down her yoga pants and panties throwing them over my shoulder. I laid down on top of her on the cool kitchen floor as she opened her legs so I could settle between them.

I moved to her neck and she moaned softly as I kissed and sucked there. Cupping her breast, I took the other one in my mouth sucking gently and then rolling it around with my tongue. "OH!" She moaned out as I blew on it. I did the same to the other breast making sure to give both equal attention. I kissed down the valley of her breasts and all over her abs smiling when I'd feel them quiver. I kissed further down before placing a soft kiss to her core. I could tell already how wet she was. "Britt." She panted out. I knew she didn't want to be teased anymore so I plunged right in licking everywhere I could reach. She bucked her hips up in response and I held them steady as I licked every inch of her lady garden. She moaned loudly in approval when I attached my lips to her clit. "Don't stop! I'm so close oh my god!" She yelled out as I felt warm liquid coat my lips. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and she was panting heavily. I licked her clean before kissing up her body and finally her lips allowing her to taste herself of me.

She caught her breath a few minutes later and flipped us so she was on top. "Your turn." She smirked on me kissing me deeply. She stood up pulling me with her before pulling me in for another kiss her hands on my waist. I felt her walk us backwards until we fell on something soft. I broke the kiss and looked around. We were on the couch now and she was straddling me kissing me hungrily. I felt her fingers glide through my folds and then enter me with two digits.

"Santana!" I moaned out as she took me to ecstasy and back.

/

The next day 6pm.

"I'll get it!" I yell as the doorbell rings. I run over to the door and open it revealing Mike and Tina. "HI!" I say excitedly throwing my arms around Tina followed by Mike. "Come in. Everyone's in the kitchen." I lead them to the kitchen where Santana is making everyone drinks. She looks so sexy with her hair sorta messy and her tight black dress and heels on. I introduce them to Puck since they've already met Quinn.

"Babe, do you want a drink?" Santana asks me holding up a red solo cup.

"Sure. Surprise me." I say as I run through the apartment making sure we have everything we need before returning the kitchen. Santana hands me my drink and kisses me on the lips. "Thanks." I whisper to her as she gives me a wink.

I hear the doorbell again and I take a big gulp of my drink. Yummy. It's like a pineappley taste. It reminds me of Santana because it's sweet yet tangy. I run to the door opening it to see Rachel and another woman I'm assuming is Mercedes standing there.

"Hey!" Rachel says giving me a hug. "This is Mercedes." She says after the hug breaks.

"Hi. Nice to to meet you." I say shaking her hand. "I love your club!"

"Thank you! Nice to meet you as well. We brought some salt and tequila." Mercedes said holding up a bag in her hands.

"Well, come in and join the party. Tina is here." I tell them. "Hey everyone. This is Rachel and Mercedes." I say after we get to the kitchen. Everyone waves back except for Santana.

"Oh hell no!" She spats walking closer to me as the smile on my face drops. Uh oh. "Why is your ex here?" She asks glaring at Rachel. Oh my god. Santana doesn't know that I hired Rachel. Shit. "Hi Mercedes. How's it going? How's the fam?" She says hugging Mercedes. Wait... Santana knows Mercedes?

"Hold on, you know Mercedes?" I ask furrowing my brows.

She nods and smiles. "Yeah. I used to help her at the bar when she first opened it. She's one of my good friends." Mercedes smiles at Santana who smiles back before returning her scowl. "Seriously, why is she here?"

"Wait.. she doesn't know?" Rachel whispers over to me.

"Doesn't know what?" Santana asks looking at me then at Rachel then back to me. "Brittany?"

I let out a long sigh and turn to Santana. "Rachel and I never dated. She's not even gay. I hired her to pretend to be on a date with me to make you jealous."

Santana's jaw drops. "What?" She asks giving Rachel a dirty look. "So you lied to me?" She asks crossing her arms.

I tilt my head and look at her. "Yes but only because you kept rejecting me and I needed to know if you cared at all. I was in love with you and I just needed to know if you had any feelings for me." I say defensively.

She cocks an eyebrow at me keeping her scowl. My heart began to pound because I thought she was mad and we were going to fight. "So you hired someone to make me feel like shit?" She asked coldly.

"Oh, shit." Mercedes said quietly.

"Yes. I'm sorry." I say looking at the ground.

"You let me think that you were dating someone and had moved on from me?"

"Yes! Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't think you were into me." I say throwing my hands in the air and shaking my head.

She grabbed my hands and pulled me into her so our faces were inches apart. Her scowl was replaced with a smile. "Well that was really brave of you babe. I love you even more." She kissed me on the lips cupping my cheeks erasing my anxiety.

"So you're not mad?" I asked when the kiss broke.

She shook her head and kissed me again. "No, I was just messing with you. Can I tell you a secret?" I nodded while looking into her eyes. "I did love you then." I blushed and she pecked me on the lips.

"Wait a minute." I said as I pushed her back. "You made me hire someone to make you jealous when you already knew you loved me?" She looked at me in shock and opened her mouth to say something but closed it. I couldn't keep a straight face anymore so I burst out in laughter. "I'm just kidding, baby. Come here." I grab her wrist and pull her back into me connecting our lips in a heated kiss.

"Do you think they remember we're still here?" Quinn asks.

I giggled against Santana's lips and pulled away. "Sorry." I said.

"You guys are so cute. It's nauseating." Tina said rolling her eyes and plopping on the couch.

"Fuck you, Tina. I'd be careful sitting where you are." Santana spat pointing to the couch.

Tina furrowed her brows for a second before dropping her jaw. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Ewww!" She yelled jumping off the couch. Santana and I were laughing hysterically and were joined by the rest of the party when they got it. "God now all I can think of is Brittany's white ass on top of Santana." She said making a grossed out face.

"Actually Santana was on top when we were on the couch." I said matter of factly.

Everyone laughed even harder. "It's not funny! That's where I was supposed to sleep tonight!" She whined taking a sip of her drink.

"You are so bad!" I said poking Santana on the arm.

"What? She needs to learn not to make fun of me." Santana shrugged.

"Already, what do you say we get this party started?" Puck asked as he poured shots. "Who wants a shot?"

"I do!" Santana and I said at the same time.

/

After numerous shots with Puck, everyone was pretty intoxicated. The music was up, people were dancing, and the alcohol kept coming. Mercedes and Santana were sitting over by the windows catching up. Tina, Rachel, and Quinn were in the kitchen gossiping about something.

I was dancing in the living room with Mike to 'Like A G6' by Far East Movement. I was definitely drunk because the next thing I knew I was swinging my shirt around only dancing in my bra and shorts.

"Yeah girl! Take it off!" Puck yelled earning him a smack on the arm by Quinn. He looked over at her in surprise. "What?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

The next thing I knew Santana was pulling me away and putting my shirt back on. I was stumbling and giggling and I could tell she was trying to remain standing as well. She kissed me quickly on the lips and smiled at me.

"We should play a game." Mercedes suggested.

"Okay, never have I ever had sex with a girl." Tina stated. Me, Santana, Puck and Mike took a gulp of our drinks.

"Never have I ever gone streaking." Mercedes said. Brittany and Puck drank.

"Brittany!" Santana shrieked.

"What? I tend to lose my clothes when I drink." I deadpanned.

"That is true. I wish I could say that I've never seen Brittany naked." Quinn laughed.

Santana's mouth dropped open as everyone laughed. "Hey! You're just jealous because I have an awesome body." I teased.

Santana shook her head and placed her hands on my hips turning me towards her. "No more of that because all of this" She motioned to my body. "is mine." I smiled and kissed her.

"Yes it is." I said kissing her again. "I know what we should play! Seven minutes in heaven!" I beamed.

"Say what now?" Santana asked her eyebrow arched.

"Seven minutes in heaven." I clarified. She looked at me confused. "You've never played seven minutes in heaven?" She shook her head. "Okay, well the rules are two people go into a closet for seven minutes and they can do whatever they want to each other but when seven minutes are up, the have to come out." I smirked at her before looking around at everyone else. "Santana and I are first!" I yelled grabbing Santana's hand and running to the closet. I pulled the string of the light so we could see.

"And you say I'm bad." Santana chuckled.

"Shhhh. We only have seven minutes." I grabbed her face and crashed our lips together. I felt her arms wrap around my waist and pull us closer.

I heard someone bang on the door. "You better keep your clothes on in there!" Tina yelled through the door. Me and Santana both laughed against each other's lips.

"Best. Game. Ever." Santana said inbetween kisses. I giggled and kissed her again slipping my tongue in her mouth as she hummed in approval.

A few minutes later there was another bang on the door. "Alright, your seven minutes are up!" Tina yelled. Santana pouted. I kissed her lips one more time and we exited the closet hand in hand. "Oh good. You're both clothed."

"If we were going to do more we would have needed more time. Santana has amazing stamina." I deadpanned once more.

"Okay, TMI." Tina said holding her hands over her ears and walking away.

/

After everyone had a turn in the closet, I was dancing with Puck now. He wasn't as good of a dancer as Mike but he could hold his own. I was pulled away when I heard Mercedes and someone crying.

"I see you haven't changed weepy." Mercedes laughed. I turned my head to see Santana in the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. Instantly I rushed over to her pulling her in my arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back and looking to Mercedes who was laughing. "What happened?" I asked Mercedes.

She shook her head. "Just Santana being her ol weepy self when she drinks."

"Shut up Mercedes." Santana cried out as she clung to me. I was frantically trying to figure out what was wrong. What did she mean weepy self? Santana doesn't really cry that often. I looked down at Santana in my arms and back up to Mercedes.

"Oh, you haven't seen weepy Santana have you?" Mercedes asks me. I shake my head. "Whenever Santana gets drunk she tends to cry over everything." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and hugged Santana tighter. Now it made sense. Santana was an emotional drunk.

I pulled Santana to my bedroom sitting her on the bed and kneeling in front of her. "What's wrong baby?" I asked rubbing her knees. She shook her head and looked away. "Santana.. tell me what's wrong."

"Do you miss being with guys?" She asks me bluntly.

"What?" I asked her.

"You've been dancing with guys all night, well, and me but I was wondering if you missed being with guys. I love you, Brittany and I know that I don't have what they have but I could wear a strap on sometimes if you want. I have one. I don't like when it's used on me but if what we do isn't enough I could just use it on you because I know you like penis. I mean you slept with Sam after I rejected you and if he came back I don't know if I could handle losing you to someone with a penis. I just want to satisfy you and-"

"Shhh." I said cutting off her rant. "Baby, stop. I love you. You and only you. I don't want those guys. Does this mean you were upset that I slept with Sam?" I asked cautiously. She nodded slightly. "Babe, you don't have to worry about satisfying me because you do. Trust me, you do. I'd only want to use a strap on if you wanted to but we don't have to because everything you do is enough." I tell her wiping her tears away. "No one's ever made me orgasm like you do." I whisper the word orgasm.

"Really?" She sniffles.

I shake my head and smile at her. "Mmhmm. I orgasmed eleven times last night, Santana. No one's ever made me do that before. Not the mention the time I squirted." I tell her after looking around making sure no one's listening. She wiped her eyes and smiled at me.

"I am pretty awesome in bed." She smirked.

I giggled. "Mmhmm." I placed a soft kiss on her lips before pulling away and interwining our fingers resting them in her lap. "Seriously, you're amazing Santana and I promised you that I will never leave you and I never break my promises. I love you."

"I love you, too." She sniffles the last of her tears away.

"Are you okay now?" She closes her eyes and nods. "Good. Now let me fix your makeup and we can go back to rejoin the party, okay?" She nods again but smiles this time.

After fixing Santana's makeup, we head back into the living room with everyone else. The party died down and everyone was mostly getting ready for bed. The living room floor was covered in blankets and air mattresses since everyone refused to sleep on the couch. I sit Santana down on the couch and go to the kitchen to grab her bottle of water. I had just shut the door of the fridge when Quinn approaches me.

"Hey stranger." She says with a smile.

"Hey. Having fun?" I ask.

"Very much so. What's up? I feel like we haven't talked in a while." She says grabbing a few chips out of the bag that was sitting on the counter.

"Not much. Same old. You?" I tell her opening my own bottle of water and taking a sip.

"Same." She shrugs. "So.. have any audtions coming up?" She leans over on the counter and plays with her hands.

"One but I'm not going to do it." I shrug.

"Why not? What for?" She asks me standing up straight.

"Beyonce again. My agent said she's adding a US part to her tour and they want to see me again but that worked out so well last time." I say sarcastically. "And you know, I have Santana now so I can't really be touring the whole United States."

"Brittany, you're awesome. I know you'd get it if you went and Santana would understand."

I shrug again. "Yeah but we're still new and I finally got her so I just don't want to mess with it."

"But if she loves you, she'd be happy for you and let you go."

"Quinn." I say defensively. "I just can't."

She holds up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay. I'm just saying that you're way too talented not to have an awesome job like that. You gave that up to be with her but you have her now so you should get back to your dreams. Does she know about this?"

"Umm, no. I uh I didn't tell her." I say shamefully while shaking my head and looking at the ground.

"Why not?"

"I don't-"

"Talking about me?" Santana says cutting me off and hugging me from behind. I giggle nervously and straighten up placing my hands on hers.

"RIght. I'm going to watch the movie. Night." Quinn says suddenly.

"Night." I whisper.

"What was that all about?" Santana asked turning me in her arms.

"Oh, um, nothing." I smile weakly and ran my fingers through my hair. Something I did when I was nervous or not being truthful. "Are you tired?" I ask changing the subject. I could tell Santana knew I wasn't being honest.

"Britt." She furrowed her brows. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I say quickly while kissing her cheek. I smiled at her with a more convincing smile. "Ready for bed?"

She must have decided not to press the issue because she smiled back slightly and nodded. "Yeah."

/

Santana's POV

Britt was acting really weird when we went to bed last night. I knew something was up but I figured that I could just drop it for me. Maybe she just needed some time before she could tell me. I understood that. She took such good care of me last night so when I woke up before her this morning I decided to let her sleep and make her breakfast.

Everyone was mostly gone from last night. They must have left early. I made a pot of coffee and I was taking out the ingredients to make pancakes when I saw Quinn emerge from the bathroom.

"Tell me Brittany has coffee here." She said wincing a little in pain. She must be hungover. "Ugh. Never let me do shots with Mercedes ever again." She said sitting on a stool at the counter burying her face in her hands.

I chuckled. I had learned after being friends with Mercedes for several years how to keep up with her. She will force shots down your throat but I've learned a trick to pour out the shot somewhere when she's not looking to make it look like you took it. I took out a mug and poured some coffee in it setting it in front of the hungover blonde. "I've been there. Drink this."

Quinn peeled her hands from her face and took a sip of her coffee. "Mmm. Thank you. I knew there was a reason I liked you."

I chuckled. "Hey can I ask you something?" I ask pouring pancake mix into a bowl.

She nods. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Are you and Brittany okay? You guys seemed kinda tense when I walked in the kitchen last night and then Brittany was just acting weird the res of the night. Everything okay?" I asked cautiously while adding water and stirring the batter.

"Oh, um, yeah. Everything's fine." She said unconvincingly. I knew she sensed that I was unconvinced because she pondered to herself for a moment. "Does Brittany ever talk about her future? Like with dancing?"

"Not really. I mean I know that dancing is her dream but she doesn't really say much about it. Why?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this. It's probably going to bite me in the ass later on but that's what we were talking about last night. They asked her to audition for Beyonce again but she doesn't want to do it."

"Did she say why?" I asked hesitantly.

She shrugged. "I guess she's scared."

I cocked my head to the side and then moved it back upwards. "That's understandable. I mean they did reject her the first time. She probably just thinks that's going to happen again even though they'd be crazy not to take her."

"So you'd be okay if she went on tour?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? This is her dream and it's my job to support her. That's not to say it wouldn't be hard or I wouldn't miss her but I just want her to be happy." I tell her.

She nods. "That's what I told her."

"I don't know why she didn't tell me." I say looking down at my hands.

She looked down at her coffee and sighed. "I think she's afraid that if she goes she's going to lose you or something." She added looking back up at me. "Look, I like you Santana but Brittany is my friend and I think that she's making a mistake by holding herself back from her dreams because of you. You should talk to her. She already sacrificed one opportunity for you. Don't let her do it again." She smiled at me before hopping off her stool. "I've gotta go. I'll see you later. Thanks for the coffee." She spun on her heel and grabbed her things before walking out of the door.

I sighed pursing my lips together. "Shit." I said under my breath before turning my attention back to the pancakes I was making.

**A/N So what'd you guys think? **

**Brittany finally experienced Santana the weepy drunk and Santana finally experienced Brittany the stripper drunk. ;)**

**FYI, the chair exercise is a real thing that I had to do. And yes, it's very awkward but effective.**


	12. Dreams

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My jobs have been kicking my ass lately! I haven't forgotten about this story though she here we go!**

"Hey, you're awake." I said softly as I came back into Brittany's room after making her breakfast. She was laying on her back with one hand covering her face blocking the sunlight that was protuding through the window. I set down the tray on her night stand before going over the the window and closing the blinds knowing that she was probably really hungover from last night and the light wasn't helping it.

"Oh my god, don't ever let me drink that much ever again." She groaned rubbing her face with her hands. I giggled as I sat down on the bed next to her. "I'm serious. Mercedes wasn't kidding when she said she can drink anyone under the table. It feels like there's an elephant sitting on my head." She removed one of her hands from her face and looked up at me with a pout.

"I warned you about taking shots with Mercedes." I smirked shaking my head at her. "I made you breakfast." I smiled reaching over for the plate and tilting it for her to see.

She smiled back and attempted to sit up. "Oh god, everything is still spinning." She said putting her head in her hands again. "I don't know if I can eat. I might get sick." She muttered through her hands. The comforter fell down her torso exposing her naked chest. "And I'm naked." She pulled her hands from her face looking down at her exposed breasts.

"The pancakes will soak up the rest of the alcohol and I made you a special drink for you to help with the nausea." I reached over and grabbed the glass from the night stand and handed it to her. "Just drink it. Don't ask what's in it. It'll help, trust me."

She took the glass from my hand and sniffed it earning a disgusted face from her. She tentatively took a sip and began to cough. "Oh my god, what the hell is that? I think I'm gonna be sick." She started to move off the bed but froze for a few seconds before sitting back down. "No.. no I'm good." She settled back down next to me and took another sip of the drink while making a grossed out face again. "It just keeps getting worse but I think it's helping. Thank you." She looked over at her and smiled graciously.

I smiled back at her and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "You're welcome. Do you want to try and eat a little?" I asked holding up the plate of pancakes.

"Okay. Did you make these too?" She asked earning a nod from me. "These are really good. Want a bite?" She held a forkful of of pancakes up which I accepted in my mouth. "Okay, so what happened last night? I remember making out in the closet and dancing but after that it's kind of blurry. And how come you're not as hungover? You drank just as much as me." She pouted.

I giggled. "I've had lots of practice when it comes to Mercedes. I guess I'll have to teach you. I, um, don't drink majority of the shots and drinks she gives me."

Brittany turned her head quickly to me furrowing her brows. "What do you mean?"

"If she gives me a drink, I accept it and then just like dump it out or give it someone. And shots, the second she turns her head I just pour it into a cup nearby." I replied stealing her fork and eating more pancakes off her plate.

"Did Mercedes teach you how to make that drink?" She asked nodding her head to the drink I made her to help her nausea.

"No, I'm a bartender. On top of dealing with drunks, I do deal with a lot of hungover people also. I read it in a mixed drink book they have at the bar. Turns out it works like a charm so not only do I get people who want to drown their sorrows in alcohol, I get alot of people wanting to be able to make it through the day without puking." Brittany finished her pancakes and handed me the empty plate and fork. I set them on the table and grabbed the two tylenol and glass of water for her which she took.

"So you're like a hangover curing Mother Theresa?" She said after taking a sip of her water.

I chuckled. "No. I just know how to follow instructions."

"That's true. Especially in bed." She deadpanned.

My jawdropped. "Brittany!" I pushed her away playfully. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"What? Last night, you literally let me do whatever I wanted to you and did whatever I told you to." She smirked.

"So you remember having sex but nothing else?" I teased.

"Well, duh. Who could forget having sex with you?" She booped my nose and smiled cheekily at me. "Seriously, though thank you for taking care of me this morning." She wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head down on my shoulder.

I turned my head and kissed the top of her head tenderly before enterwining our fingers. "Always. So what are you going to do for me?" I asked playfully.

"What do you mean? I'm naked right now. Isn't that enough?" She yanked the covers off of her exposed her naked body to me before moving off the bed. "And I did plenty for you last night." She smirked as she left the room returning a few minutes later, still naked I remind you, and jumped back on the bed straddling me, naked, placing a firm kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm." I moaned into the kiss while rubbing my hands all over her torso. "You know what the best cure for a hangover is?" I asked huskily when the kiss broke.

"What?" She smirked staring down at me before I flipped us over quickly so that she was underneath me now.

"An orgasm from me." I husked before crashing our lips together preparing to make her see stars.

/

"Santana, I'm gonna be late!" Brittany giggled as I pinned her down on her couch kissing her hungrily ignoring her. "Santana!" She tried pushing me off of her but just kissed her harder. She finally started to slip from under me but I grabbed her shoulders.

"No!" I whined while giggling and reattaching our lips.

After several rounds of sex earlier, we finally got up and showered which led to sex in the shower before getting dressed and eating lunch. It was now almost three in the afternoon and Brittany had to go to the studio for a few meetings. We were finally fully clothed but we'd been making out for a while now.

Brittany sat up on the couch bringing me with her, kissing me back, her arms wrapped around my waist. She stood us up without detaching our lips as my hands cupped her cheeks.

"Okay, I really have to go." She said breaking the kiss as I pouted.

"Can't you just like skip your meetings today and just play sick?" I asked bringing her lips back to mine.

"Mm, I wish." She said against my lips kissing me again. She broke the kiss with a pop of our lips. "Seriously, baby, I would love to kiss your sweet lips all day but I've gotta go and you said you've got a few errands to run so let's go." She peeled herself from her and grabbed my purse reaching her hand out for me to take which I reluctantly did pouting the whole time as we made our way out of her apartment.

"Text you later?" She asked when we got onto the street pecking my lips.

"Hmm, I only answer to sexts." I smirked.

She giggled and pecked my lips again. "Okay, fine, I'll sext you later." She pecked my lips once again but I grasped the back of her neck deepening the kiss. She moaned and pulled back. "Santana!" She shrieked while giggling.

"Sorry! Okay, go." I leaned in once more and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before turning on the heel in the opposite direction as her earning a slap on the butt from her. "Hey!" I giggled smiling widely at her as she smirked. "Bye baby. I love you!" I called out to her.

"Love you too, babe!" She yelled back.

I turned back around and skipped happily back to my apartment.

I stepped into my apartment and plopped down on the couch. Tina was making something in the kitchen. My mind had been racing since me and Quinn's conversation this morning. Several times today I wanted to bring it up but first Brittany was too hungover and then we were having a really good cute day and I didn't want to bring it down. I wasn't even supposed to know about her audition so how was I supposed to bring it up?

"Well, hello drunky." Tina played.

"Ha ha. What's up?" I asked through a yawn.

"Not much." She said stirring something around in a frying pan. "Tired?" She laughed.

"Mmm, yeah." I said sleepily.

"Too much sex with Brittany last night?" She asked turning around, spatula in hand.

"For your information, yes." I snarked standing up from the couch and crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, for someone who just got laid, you sure are cranky." She pointed out turning back to the food she was cooking. I must have zoned out because it fell silent and then I didn't notice her saying my name trying to get my attention. I quickly snapped back to reality shaking my head of my thoughts. "You okay?"

"Uh, yeah." I told her running my fingers through my hair. "Hey, can I ask for your advice on something?" I asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course." Tina replied turning off the stove and putting the pan on a burner that wasn't hot. "What's up?" She turned back to me and leaned on the counter that sat in the middle of the kitchen as I walked over and sat on a stool so we were face to face.

"So Quinn told me something today and it's been bugging me all day and I don't know exactly how to bring it up to Brittany." I explained.

"Was she like mean to you or something?" She asked furrowing her brows.

"No, no, no." I said quickly. "Do you remember the day I first met Brittany and how she had just bombed an audition for Beyonce?" I asked leaning my elbows on the counter.

"I think so, yeah."

"Well, they asked her to audition again for a different leg of her tour and Brittany said no. She didn't tell me about it." I told her looking down at my hands that were clasped together. "I just don't know how to bring it up to her and I don't want her to be mad at me or mad at Quinn for telling me."

"Well, do you want her to audition? I mean, if she got it, it would mean her leaving for months." She leaned back up so she was standing up straight again.

"I know but I don't want her to miss another opportunity at her dreams and if it means putting us on hold, I guess I'd have to be okay with that." I pursed my lips. Brittany leaving would be extremely difficult but I wasn't going to let her pass on her dream for me or because she's scared. "I just want to know why she didn't tell me and why she said no."

"I see. Honestly, there's no right way to bring it up. You just have to talk to her. I don't think she'd get mad. You just have to tell her how you feel."

That's what I was afraid of. I nodded and looked up at her. "Yeah."

"Are you seeing her later?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take a nap and then shower. She said she'd text when she's done with her meetings and then I was going to order some food and bring it over there."

"Okay, well you should bring it up when you go over there then. Just get it out there, you know?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Tina." I said reaching out and placing my hand on top of hers.

"Sure." She smiled.

/

After I napped, showered, and picked up food, I headed back to Brittany's when she texted me she was home. I was really nervous for this conversation. We're in a really good place right now and I don't want to ruin it but I also don't want her to ruin her career.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the door open. I looked up and found a mess of blonde hair in front of her. She had a smirk on her face and pulled me inside. She took the bag of food from me and placed it on the floor before crashing her lips into mine and pressing me against the door. She was hungrily kissing me all over my face and neck.

"Hello to you too." I giggled tangling my fingers in her hair.

"Mmmm. I missed you all day." She husked lowly before kissing me passionately on the lips. "You've had me worked up since the couch this afternoon."

She pushed me harder against the door slipping her thigh between my legs and grinding into me. Her hands cupped my breasts as she attacked my neck. I got lost in her for a moment before remembering that I had a mission to complete. I needed to talk to her and as much as I'm going to kick myself later, I had to stop her from going any further.

"Britt." I gasped. She didn't slow down. I gripped her shoulders and pushed her back as much as I could. Her lips didn't leave my neck though and I was panting heavily. "Britt, as much as this is turning me on, I, um, I need to talk to you about something."

She kissed a trail from my neck to my jawline. "Mmm, you okay?" She husked in my ear.

"Y-yeah. I, um." She began to attack my lips again. "Britt, please." I asked desperately.

Brittany sensed my desperation and quickly leaned back to look me. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

I shook my head pressing my lips together smearing my lip gloss with hers. "Can we sit?" I whispered.

She furrowed her brows and took a few steps backwards. "Um, yeah." I peeled myself off of the door and followed her to the couch. She looked at me nervously as I tried to get comfortable and find the right words to say. "San, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

I closed my eyes briefly taking a deep breath before opening them back up. "Brittany, I-"

"You're not breaking up with me are you?" She asked cutting me off.

"What? No, no, no!" I said quickly while grabbing her hands and holding them tightly. "I have to tell you something and you have to promise me that you won't get mad at me. Or Quinn." I rushed out.

"Quinn, what? I don't understand." She said shaking her head. "What's going on?"

"Britt.." I paused. "I know about your audition with Beyonce that you turned down." I finally said. I studied her expression for a moment trying to read her. She didn't look upset or angry. She just kind of looked blank.

"Oh." She said quietly retracting her hands from mine and looking down at her lap. It was silent for what felt like forever as we tried to figure out what to say next.

"What didn't you tell me?" I finally asked just above a whisper.

She didn't say anything. She just shrugged.

"Britt, come on." I reached out grabbing her hands again. "Talk to me. Why did you turn this down? This is your dream." She didn't say anything again. This time she shook her head and looked to the side. "Is it because you're scared?" I asked cautiously. This made her snap her head to me locking eyes. She nodded slightly. "Babe, it's okay to be scared but you don't have to be. You're an amazing dancer!"

"I'm not that scared of being cut again." She said finally speaking as our eyes continued to be locked on one another. "I mean, yeah this is my dream but I made it with JT so I'm feeling more confident than last time I auditioned for her. It's just.." She trailed off as she broke eye contact.

I squeezed her hands gently causing her to look at me again. "Just what?" I asked softly.

"What if I do get it? Then what? I leave you here for months?" I asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Britt, if this is what you want, don't worry about that. We'll figure it out. I want you to audition and I want you to get this job." I explained.

"Why?" She asked furrowing her brows.

I swallowed harshly. "Because I don't want to keep being an excuse for you to keep pushing back your career. I don't want you to look back in ten years and resent me because of it." I looked down at our clasped hands closing my eyes.

"Santana." She said tilting her head as her expression softened.

"No." I said sternly. "If this is what you want, do it. Do you want this job, Brittany?" I asked firmly. She hesitated but eventually nodded her head. "Well then, it's settled. You're auditioning and you're going to get it and you're going to tour with Befuckingyonce." I joked causing her to laugh.

"You're perfect, you know that?" She leaned in and pecked my lips. "You really think I can do this?" She asked softly.

I nodded surely. "I know you can. I know that you're nervous but I'll do whatever it takes to help you get ready. I don't know much about dancing but whatever you need, I'm here." I smiled pulling her into an embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome, baby." I said pulling back.

"So.. was that it?" She asked slowly. I nodded. "Speaking of dancing, can I show you this one dance I've been dying to do all day?" She smirked.

I wasn't sure if she was talking about an actual dance or if she was talking dirty but I smirked back at her. "Sure." She grabbed my hands and pulled me to her bedroom pushing me down on the bed and climbing on top of me. Okay, she was talking dirty.

We kissed softly at first but then built up so we were pretty much shoving our tongues down each other's throats. Nothing could be heard but soft moans and our lips smacking together. "You see, this dance requires a bed and a lot less clothing." She husked when she broke the kiss as she began to slide my shirt off of me.

I didn't take long before we were completely naked and our bodies flush against one another. Brittany sat up in between my legs turning slightly to the side and adjusted my leg as she lower her core to mine bumping her bundle of nerves with mine.

"Oh!" I moaned out as she grinded her core into mine making me see stars over and over again.

**A/N So what do you think of Brittany auditioning again? What will this mean for her and Santana's relationship if she gets it? Thoughts?**


	13. Beginnings and Endings

**A/N Hi! Sorry this took forever! Being an adult sucks! Anyways, I have so many ideas but they don't come til later so I'm just trying to fill in the gaps until then. Hope you enjoy!**

**Santana's POV**

Business was slow today so they let me go home early. I got a shower and got changed into normal clothes before picking up my phone and calling Brittany. I knew she didn't have to teach today but was just rehearsing her audition dance at the studio. It rang several times before I heard her pick up.

"Hello?" She said in a shakey voice. I figured she was just dancing alot so that's why she sounded so shakey.

"Hey babe. Sorry if I'm interrupting your rehearsal. I just got off work." I told her.

"Okay. I'm not at the studio. I'm at home." Her voice quivered. Something wasn't right. Why was she at home?

"Are you okay? Why are you home?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Don't feel good." She replied in a pained voice.

"What's wrong baby?" I sat down on my bed against the headboard bringing my knees up so they were almost to my chest.

"I have cramps, my head hurts, and my back hurts. I was at the studio earlier but I couldn't stand up anymore so I came home and fell asleep." I heard her shift around a bit before settling down.

"Aww baby, did you take anything?"

"No, I've been trying to sleep it off because I ran out of medicine." She groaned.

"Do you need anything? I can bring you medicine." She sounded so helpless. I just wanted to take her pain away and hear her chipper voice again. I realized how much I hated hearing her in pain.

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to sleep it off. I'll be okay." She assured me.

"Okay, well if you need anything just call, okay?"

"Okay."

"Get some rest babe."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too baby." I replied before ending the call.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was only noon. I didn't have work until eight and it was just for a meeting so I jumped out of my bed and went to my the bathroom where I rummaged through it finding some Midol. I went to the hall closet and pulled out the heating pad and then went back to my room where I threw those items in my cheerleading bag before going to the living room where I set the bag on the ground.

"What are you looking for?" Tina, who was sitting with Quinn, asked from the couch as I dug through our cabinets in the kitchen. Quinn and Tina had become close since the party at Brittany's so they've been hanging out alot.

"Crackers." I replied before opening one last cabinet finding the tube of crackers. "Ah, found them." I grabbed two waters out of the fridge and went back over to the bag that I set down in the living room and tossed them in there before zipping it up and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going with crackers?" Tina asked furrowing her brows at me.

"Brittany's. She's not feeling well so I'm going to go make sure she's okay." I told her.

"What's wrong with her?" Quinn asked.

"She's just having bad woman pains." I explained. "She said was going to sleep it off but she sounded really bad on the phone."

"Awww you're gonna go play nurse?" Tina teased.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk out the door. "I'll see you at the meeting later."

"Wait, if she's sleeping she probably won't answer the door." Quinn said as she got up and dug through her purse. "Here take my spare key." She said walking over to me and handing me a silver key. I was a little taken aback that she had a key and I didn't and how did Quinn know that I didn't have a key? I shook my head at the thought. That wasn't important right now. I just needed to get to Brittany so I could try and make her feel better.

"Thanks." I said to Quinn giving her a small smile.

"Every once in a while she has periods like that. She might be a little emotional too just FYI." Quinn explained as I nodded.

"Okay. I'll take care of her."

"You're so cute, Santana." Tina said smiling widely at me.

"Sorry, I'm taken." I replied cocking my head at her before slipping out the door.

/

I moved through Brittany's apartment as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake her if she fell asleep. I slowly opened her bedroom door to see her curled into the fetal position. I set my bag down next to her bed and pulled out the heating pad before plugging it in and sitting it on the bed to heat up. I started to walk back to my bag when my foot made a floor creak and I winced as I heard her stir. Her eyes popped open and she jumped but quickly relaxed when she saw it was just me.

"San?" She croaked out.

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I whispered as I walked over to the side of the bed and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" She asked sleepily.

"I came to take care of you." I said running my fingers through her hair. "I brought you some medicine and a heating pad." I held up the heating pad which was now fully heated up.

"You didn't have to do that, San. I'm okay." She croaked out as she winced in pain.

"Babe, you're in pain and I wanted to." I told her as I moved my hand to her back rubbing softly. "Here, stretch your legs out for me." Brittany slowly uncurled herself from the fetal position and let me place the pad on her lower abdomen. She curled back into a ball wrapping her arms around herself to add more heat. "Do you want the medicine now or do you just want to go back to sleep?" I asked as I go up from the bed and went to grab the crackers and Midol I threw in there earlier before walking back over the the side of the bed.

"I don't know." She groaned clutching her abdomen tighter.

"Try to sit up for me babe so we can get some medicine in you." She nodded and sat up slowly. "You have to eat something with them. Can you eat a few crackers for me?" I asked grabbing the crackers and opening them. She grabbed a couple and slowly ate them before I grabbed two midol and the bottle of water for her. She took a few sips of water before knocking the meds back and laying back down. I got off the bed to set the bottled water and box of pills on the night stand next to her bed. Suddenly Brittany's face contorted and she covered her face with her hands. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked rushing to her side.

"I'm sorry." She cried through her hands. "I'm just really stressed out." She sobbed.

"Shh, hey, it's okay." I cooed as I jumped over her spooning her from behind, pulling her body close to mine and placing my hand the heating pad. "What are you stressed about?" I asked before placing a soft kiss to her neck.

"I have the audition in two days and I can't even get out of bed right now! I should be rehearsing! And now I'm embarrassed because I'm being such a girl right now and crying." She said angrily at herself as she sobbed in her hands.

"Shhh." I cooed grabbing her hands from her face. "Baby, breathe." I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me laying my head on top of hers. It didn't take long for her to calm down. She was just sniffling now while taking deep breaths to calm herself down. "Get some sleep babe. That'll probably make you feel better." I told her while placing soft kisses on her neck.

She reached down and grabbed my hand interwining our fingers and pulling it up to her chest. "Will you stay with me?" She asked weakly.

"Of course I will." I said squeezing her tighter against me. "Go to sleep baby. I'll be right here when you wake up." I placed a kiss on her shoulder and laid my head on her pillow. It didn't take long for her to fall back asleep. I just stayed awake listening to her breathe and feeling her warm body against mine.

A couple hours later she stirred and lifted her head slightly before laying it back down on the pillow. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze to let her know that I was still there. She shifted so she could look back at me as I gave her a small smile which she returned. She untangled our fingers and sat up.

"I have to use the bathroom." She said quietly before slipping out of bed. She returned a few minutes later. I sat up in bed as she slowly made her way back over to it. "Hi." She said in a small voice.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" I asked as she stood on the side of the bed.

She shrugged. "Okay. My headache and cramps are gone but my back still hurts a little." She massaged her lower back making a pained face.

"Aww. Come here." I scooted back a little so I was leaning up against the head board but still laying down. She climbed into bed and I grabbed her arm and pulled her to lay flush on me as my hands massaged her lower back. She moaned at the feeling and laid her head on my chest before I placed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Sorry I was such a mess earlier. I'm kind of embarrassed." She said shly. "I just got overwhelmed."

"That's okay." I told her as I grabbed the heating pad and placed it on her back and hugged her tight. "No need to be embarrassed babe."

"I know. I just.. I didn't mean to cry and make you take care of me."

"Hey, look at me." She lifted her head up off my chest and rested her chin there. "You know the best part of being with a girl is?" I asked before she shook her head slowly. "I understand." I said running my fingers through her hair. "I mean you have a big audition coming up so you have a reason to be stressed out. I'm pretty sure I sobbed to Tina last month because I couldn't get the lid off the pickle jar." I said while rolling my eyes at myself.

She giggled. "You did not."

"Oh, I did. Just ask Tina. She'll tell you." I laughed causing her to laugh also.

"Awww." She said lifting her head on my chest to look at me. "I would have taken care of you." She said pecking my lips and laying her head back on my chest.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Thanks." I returned my fingers to her hair running them gently through it. "Might I remind you that when I have a little too much to drink I tend to cry over every little thing also."

She smiled and shook her head. "That's true. I do remember that. You were scared that you didn't satisfy me enough in the bedroom." I blushed at the memory covering my eyes with my hands and then running them through my hair. "You do, you know. You're really good with your fingers." She smirked at me causing me to blush even more.

I giggled nervously. Normally I had all the confidence in the world but this girl made me melt into a puddle of mush everytime she looked into my eyes. "Is that, um.." I stuttered. "Is that your favorite thing we do?" I asked shyly.

She gave me another smug smirk and shook her head. "No. I like when we scissor because it feels amazing and we come at the same time. It's really sexy." In that moment I was so thankful that I was ethnic because otherwise I'd be as red as a firetruck. _Come on, Santana. Get it together. _I told myself. "What about you? What's your favorite thing we do?" She asked smugly. "Or that I do to you." My jaw dropped and I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Were we really having this conversation right now?

"I, um, I.." I stammered looking away from her. "Are you hungry? I can make you something to eat." I said quickly changing the subject and trying to move away from her but she grabbed my sides and stilled me.

"Tell me." She said with a smile.

"Britt, I, uh_." Smooth Santana._

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me." She said playfully yet sternly.

I could feel my heart racing a mile a minute in my chest. I took a deep breath and returned my eyes to hers. "I really like when you.." I paused.

"When I...?" She said slowly waiting for me to finish. So to speak.

"When you go down... oh my god. Are we really talking about this right now?" I was definitely frazzled and she could tell because she giggled.

"You like it when I go down on you?" She asked bluntly.

I ran my fingers through my hair again and broke eye contact with her. "Uh huh." I mumbled out.

"Babe, you don't have to be nervous or embarrassed. It's just me." She giggled sitting up so she was leaning on her elbows. "It's really cute when you're embarrassed though."

I rolled my eyes. "No it's not!" I said sternly. "I don't know what you do to me but everytime we talk about, uh, this stuff, I turn into wussy school girl!"

She giggled harder. "It's cute."

"It's not."

The giggles died down and she looked like she was thinking really hard. "Can I ask you one more thing?" She asked shly. "You mentioned something about a strap on also when you were drunk crying." And the nerves just keep on climbing. "You said something about how you don't like when it's used on you but you could use it on me. Was that right?" She asked as she massaged my sides.

I swallowed thickly. "Um, yeah."

"We should do that next time." She told me. "Not because that's what I need or you don't satisfy me enough because you do. I just think it would be really hot an-" She rushed out before I cut her off.

"Britt." I said cupping her cheeks. "We can do whatever you want." I assured her. Relief washed over her face.

"Okay." She said quietly as I dropped my hands from her face.

"Plus it would be really hot." I added gaining some confidence. She blushed. "Now who's nervous?" I said teasingly.

"Did you mention something about food earlier?" She asked getting off of me.

"Oh, now _you're_ changing the subject. Get back here." I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me as she giggled. I pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and my fingers tangled in her hair.

"Okay, okay." She said clearly flustered. "This conversation is making me want to jump your bones and I can't really do that right now so.."

"You brought it up." I teased.

"I know. I'm sorry." She said bashfully.

"Don't be." I said quickly pecking her lips. "I can't do anything either.." I admitted.

"You too?" She asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Mhm." I said curtly. "Come on. I'll make us something. What do you want to eat?" I said getting off the bed and extending my hand for her to take which she did.

"Hmmm. Grilled cheese! Can you make that?" She asked excitedly.

I giggled. "Duh! Who doesn't know how to make grilled cheese? Come on, you can help." I said pulling her down the hallway towards the kitchen.

/

**Four Days Later: Call Back Day**  
**Brittany POV**

After nailing my audition, I had been waiting for a call from my agent telling me whether or not I got the gig. It's been the longest two days of my life. Thank God for Santana. She's been trying to keep me busy and keep my mind off of things since my meltdown in my bedroom a couple days ago.

I was confident when I auditioned. There were no breakups this time or any other added stressors. I knew the routine and I sailed smoothly through it. I did my part. Now it was just up to them to decide if I was good enough.

Santana had a meeting at work so I was just in the studio doing what I do best, dancing, until she met up with me here.

/

"So I'm guessing you're all wondering why I called you all here for this meeting. I have some bad news. Business has been slipping for the past few months and it's reached an all time low. After meeting with several people, I have made a difficult decision of closing down the bar." Several gasps were heard, mine included. "This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. You all mean so much to me. I couldn't have made it this far without you. I regret that it's come to this but unfortunately it has to because I can no longer afford to pay you. If you guys need anything, a recommendation, reference, whatever, don't hesitate to ask. I will be more than happy to give you one. This will be our last week here and you can finish out the week but come Saturday, business is closed. Thank you all."

I looked around to see my coworkers weeping. I couldn't believe this was happening. I've been here for 2 years and Joe has been more than just a boss to me. He was family. We took turns hugging Joe and telling him thank you. A few tears slipped out and I tried my best not to cry but this was sad. I didn't cry after that. I looked over at Tina who was wiping her eyes. We said bye to Joe and stepped outside.

"I can't believe this." She said shaking her head.

"Me neither I mean, he's done so much for us. I wish we could help him somehow." I replied trying to keep the tears at bay.

She nodded. "Are you okay?" She asked when she heard me sniffle.

I nodded looking up at her. "Yeah, I just need to go see Britt. She's at the studio rehearsing for her audition."

"You headed there, then?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "I may or may not be home tonight. I'll text you though."

"Okay." She pulled me in for a hug, the two of us just holding each other tightly for a few minutes. She pulled out of the embrace and wiped her tears. "I'll see you later." She turned around and began walking away from me.

"Tina!" I called after her. "It's gonna be okay." I nodded.

She smiled softly. "I know. Love you."

"Love you too." I waved her goodbye which she returned before walking in the opposite direction to the studio.

When I arrived Brittany was on the phone. She just kept saying things like "yes" "no" "okay" "thank you" and so on. She hung up the phone and put her hand on her forehead and turned around. She stopped in her tracks when she saw me.

"Britt?" I asked when I saw the tears streaming down her face. "What is it?" I asked moving closer to her.

"I did it." I said in shock locking eyes with me while I placed my hands on her arms. "I got it. I'm a backup dancer for Beyonce's US tour." She said finally smiling.

My jaw dropped and my face lit up and I threw my arms around her neck. "Baby! I knew you could do it!" I cheered squeezing her tight. "I'm so proud of you!" I squealed causing her to laugh.

"I couldn't have done it without you." She said pulling me into her and softly kissing my lips. "How was your meeting?" She asked hugging me and rubbing my back. I let out a long sigh as I snapped back to reality causing her to pull back and look at me. "What's wrong?"

I looked down at the floor and shook my head. "Joe is closing the bar." I moved my eyes back up to hers.

"What? Why?" She asked quickly.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Tonight is all about you." I told her trying to change the subject. "What do you want to do tonight? Obviously we need to celebrate!"

"San.." She said quietly. "Why's the bar closing?" She asked worriedly.

I sighed realising she wasn't going to just drop it. "Business has been really slow and he can't afford to keep it open." I shrugged. She pulled me closer to her, her hands rubbing my sides up and down as she listened closely. "I can't believe it. I mean, come Saturday, I no longer have a job. I'm not good at anything else besides tending bar. I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. He said that he'd make sure we get approved for unemployment so I'll have that but that can take weeks and I have rent to pay and I need to eat and jobs are hard to find in this economy. Ugh and I'm sorry this is supposed to be your night. I'm sorr-"

"Shhh. Baby, you're rambling." She said pulling me into a hug. I realized that my heart was beating really fast in panic so I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her waist. She kissed my temple as I buried my head in her neck inhaling her scent just trying to calm down. It worked like it always does and I felt my body relax into hers. Brittany has this calmness that she instills on me. She can instantly make me feel calm no matter the circumstances. "You okay?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I guess I'm just scared and really shocked that it's come to _this_."

"That's understandable." She said running her fingers through my hair. It relaxed me even more and I melted further into her. "I'm sorry that everything's uncertain right now but we'll figure it out." I smiled at the word 'we'll.' I'm not used to there being a we. It's usually just me. "Just remember that it'll all work out. It always does. And if it doesn't, you always have me to fall back on."

I pulled back and looked at her. "I don't want to take your money."

"You don't have to but if worst comes to worst, you can count on me. I mean I couldn't just sit there and watch you suffer. I love you too much."

I nodded my head and smiled up at her. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"Well, duh." She teased making me laugh.

"So, when you do have to leave?" I asked changing the subject.

"I have to leave in two days to go to LA for like a day or two just to like sign my contract and stuff. I don't have to actually like _leave _leave for another month or so." She shrugged. I was trying to listen but I kept getting sucked in my own thoughts. She must have noticed because she started rubbing my back again. "Baby, you look so sad. What can I do to make you feel better?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry, Britt." I said shaking myself from my thoughts. "Take me away from my problems. Will you dance for me?" I asked shyly.

She grinned and kissed me slowly on the lips. "Sure. I can show you the dance my advanced hip hop class is doing?"

"Okay." I nodded. She pulled me in for another kiss then took my hand and sat me down on her stool by the stereo.

/

**Later that night**

Mercedes brought over another round of shots for the group. We had already done a bunch. I lost count.

"To Brittany!" Mercedes said raising her shot glass.

"Are you guys trying to kill me? I have to leave to meet the big boss in two days." Brittany said before knocking her shot back and making a face of disgust.

"Girl, you'll be fine. You're with me."

"Umm, excuse me Cedes, she's mine. Go find your own." I said grabbing Brittany's arm.

"Uh, oh. You're not getting weepy are you?" Brittany whispered in my ear.

"No!" I giggled.

"Okay, just checking."

Just then Beyonce's Freakum Dress came on.

"Oh my girl! Let's go dance!" Mercedes said grabbing Brittany's hand and weaving through the crowd to the dance floor while announcing "Excuse us! She's Beyonce's back up dancer!" to the crowd.

I laughed and shook my head.

"So are you ready to be away from Brittany for a while?" Quinn asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I don't think I'd ever be ready for that but.. it's her dream so I have to." I said shrugging my shoulders.

She nodded. "Thanks for doing this for her."

"You were right. She already gave up one of her opportunites to be with me before. I can't let her do that again. It's going to suck being away from her. I'll just harass Tina." I laughed.

"Well, you've always got me. I know we don't really know each other but I like you Santana."

"Sorry, I'm taken." I teased making her laugh.

"I'm serious. If you ever want to hang out just give me call. I can tell you embarrassing stories about Brittany from high school." She teased.

I chuckled and shook my head. "I can only imagine."

"Talking about me?" Brittany asked as she hugged me from behind.

"Actually, yes. Quinn here was just telling me that while you're on tour shaking your sexy ass, she's going to tell me all your crazy high school stories." I smirked.

Her jaw dropped and she looked at Quinn who was laughing. "No! Quinn!"

"Gotta go!" Quinn said running away.

"Get back here!" Brittany ran after her.

/

**Brittany's POV**

"Alright, alright." Mercedes said to the crowd in the microphone. "So this is my friend Brittany who just found out that she's going to be a back up dancer for Beyonce on her US tour!" The crowd cheered. "So this is your night Brittany. What would you like to do?"

"You know what I want to do?" I asked the crowd before whispering something to the DJ. "I wanna dance!"

The music started playing as I grabbed the mic from Mercedes and started to sing and dance.

_Clocks strikes upon the hour_  
_And the sun begins to fade_  
_Still enough time to figure out_  
_How to chase all my blues away_  
_I've done alright up 'til now_  
_Its the light of day that shows me how_  
_And when the night falls my lonely heart calls_

I jumped down from the stage into the crowd and began to dance with several random people before grabbing Santana and pulling her to the stage with me.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

They gave Santana a separate mic and she joined in singing with me.

_Somebody who, _  
_Somebody who_  
_Somebody who loves me, yeah_  
_Somebody who, _  
_Somebody who_  
_To hold me in her arms_  
_Oh!_

Santana sang grabbing me from behind and holding me.

_I need a woman who'll take a chance_  
_On a love that burns hot enough to last_

_So when the night falls_  
_My lonely heart calls_

We sang facing each other. And as the chorus started up again we sang dancing with each other.

_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_  
_Oh, I wanna dance with somebody_  
_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_  
_Yeah I wanna dance with somebody_  
_With somebody who loves me_

_Somebody who loves me_

The music ended and everyone cheered loudly as Santana and I took our bows.

/

Santana and I had arrived at the airport which she drove me to so I could go to LA for a couple days to get everything ready. She got out and popped her truck pulling out my luggage for me.

"Okay, sure you've got everything?" She asked putting my luggage on the sidewalk.

"Got the ticket, my luggage, my ID, my dance info. We're good." I assured her.

"Okay. So I'll see you Thursday?" She asked putting her hands on my hips.

I nodded. "I'll see you Thursday." I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before hugging her tightly. I know it's only for two days but it felt like it was going to be forever. I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Okay." She said breaking the hug and pulling back. "Baby, are you crying?" She asked grabbing my hands.

"I'm okay. Sorry." I said taking a deep breath. "It's only two days."

"Two days." she repeated wiping the tear away.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." She said hugging me again. "Call me when you land, okay?"

"Okay." I leaned in for another kiss. "Bye."

"See you soon." She said as I walked off.

I turned around to look at her one last time. She blew me a kiss making me blush. I turned back around and walked into the airport trying not to cry.

/

It had been three days since I'd seen Brittany and I was going nuts. How was I going to survive three months? Brittany texted me a little bit ago saying she was home so here I am outside of her door in my coat and nothing else. That and a bottle of champagne. What can I say? I really missed her. I knocked softly and was met with her gorgeous blue eyes. Before she could say anything, I instantly connected our lips and walked her backwards in her apartment.

"I missed you so much." I said between kisses.

"I missed you too." She said against my lips.

"I have a present for you." I said untying the tie around my coat and let the coat pool around my legs revealing my naked body to her. Her jaw dropped but it wasn't in awe.

"Santana." Just then I heard the bathroom door swing open and an older woman appeared.

"You didn't tell me you had company!" I said grabbing my coat and frantically trying to put it back on.

"Oh!" The older woman said in surprise as I scrambled behind Brittany trying to put it on. Once it was back on I adjusted the coat and I'm pretty sure I was eighty shades of red.

"Santana, this is my mother, Susan." The woman smiled as my eyes went wide.

**A/N Thoughts? More with Brittany's mother next chapter!**


End file.
